The Angels of Chaos
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: 500 years ago, Percy Jackson and his friends Cameron Kane and Joanna Hudson were betrayed by their "family". They were trained by the primordial, Chaos to be her angels. Now they must return home to stop the Titans and Giants from destroying the Gods. Unknown to them, an ancient evil is returning. (Once owned by seaweedbrain9009, adopted from him) (Rewrite of Original)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello viewers**

**I know you have been waiting for the remake**

**Before you wonder**

**I got the Adoption Rights from seaweedbrain9009**

**Now here it is**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Chaos POV

50 million years ago

I blocked his strike as he attacked me. "You are weak Chaos," he spat as he slammed his blade onto my shield. "The light will always prevail over the darkness," I yelled as I parried his attack with my sword and slammed my shield into his face.

"You forget I am the darkness, he yelled and spun around, then struck my shield. He then stabbed me in the shoulder. I cried out in pain, but I opened a wormhole under him.

He laughed as it opened and his wings extended. Metal plates shifted and fell off before floating up and combining into the form of wings. "Did you forget that I am one of your angels," he laughed out, "Well you shouldn't have since I'm the last one."

"You a may have beaten my army, you may have killed my angels, but you will not best me," I yelled and he laughed even harder. "And how will you stop me," he asked.

"That wormhole is incomplete and it exits at the farthest most reaches of space," I said. "And what will that do," he asked, getting suspicious. "What happens when air is exposed to a place that is void of it," I asked him and his eyes widened In realization as I completely opened it.

"NO," he yelled as the air was sucked into the emptiness of space, dragging him with it. I created a magic shield around me so I wouldn't be pulled in, then walked over to him.

"One day, the Angels of Chaos will be reborn and they will defeat you, that I promise," I said as he struggled to keep a hold of the edge of the wormhole. "Then I await that day, the day I return and end you, my lady," he said, coldly before letting go and falling into the wormhole.

I stood there and watched as he disappeared through the wormhole as it closed. "My lady, are you okay," asked as he limped over to me. "Yes," I lied, but I immediately fell over in pain. "Lady Chaos requires medical care," the soldier yelled.

They carried me to the hospital and healed me the best they could. "My lady, is this a bad time," the soldier from before asked. "No, why have you come," I asked him. "I was wondering if he is really dead," he asked. "Unfortunately No, the Fallen is only gone for now," I said.

"What will we do then," he asked. "We will have the Angels of Chaos at our side, ready to face him," I stated and he nodded. "My lady, you should rest," he said and left the room. I laid in the bed for a moment before taking his advice and closing my eyes.

* * *

Percy POV

Present

I opened my eyes as I awoke from my sleep. "Perseus," I heard someone say. I looked over to see Athena sitting on a nearby bench. I was currently camped out in Central Park since Athena, the goddess of Wisdom had sent me on a quest to find and defeat the first Hydra.

If your wondering why I'm talking about Greek mythology as if it were real, they are. You see Greek mythology is the center of western civilization, the heart. They've moved from Greece to America since ancient times. I'm Percy Jackson by the way and I'm a son of Poseidon.

I have also defeated the Titans and Giants and the bane of monsters, plus the Hero of Olympus. So any way Athena sat on a nearby bench watching me. "Hello Perseus, I see your slacking," she said. I also forgot to mention that she hated me because of my father.

"Actually my lady, the Hydra's 9 heads found a nice home in my bag. She opened the magical bag that Hermes gifted me. It could hold up to 50 items of any shape or size without feeling the weight. She looked in and nodded before closing it, then she pulled out a ring.

"I commissioned Hephaestus to forge this for your proposal to marry my daughter. Oh and another reason she hates me is because I'm dating her daughter, Annabeth Chase. "You got me a ring to marry your daughter," I asked, suspicious.

"Yes, the truth was that I did not approve your relationship with my daughter because I wanted to know if you would do anything for my daughter," she said, "It seems that you would." "Thank you Lady Athena," I said and she smiled. "Remember Perseus, take care of her," she said and flashed me to camp half blood.

I suddenly appeared on Half Blood Hill. I looked down to see everyone walking about, doing their daily activities in our only safe haven, Camp Half Blood. I smiled and walked down the hill to see Cameron Kane a son of Athena and Joanna Hudson a daughter of Demeter talking. I walked down the hill and took a hydra head out of my bag.

I held it in front of me and said, "HYDRA!" They screamed and I fell onto the ground, laughing. "Percy, you son of a gorgon," Joanna said as I laughed. "Percy, your back," Cameron said in joy. "Yeah, you like my prize," I asked. Did I mention they were my best friends too. "So I take it that you finished your quest," Joanna said and I nodded.

"I also got this," I said and showed them the ring. "Athena gave you that," Cameron asked and I nodded. I studied it for a second, it was made of Imperial Gold and there was a pearl embedded in a Celestial Bronze casing. "It's beautiful," Joanna said.

"Well man, go get your girl," Cameron said, "We saw Annabeth go down to the beach, but watch out because we also saw Dylan go down there too." They both sneered when Cameron said his name. Dylan Derkins was my half-brother and the biggest jerk I've ever known.

He's been trying to take the fame that I didn't really want in the first place. Dad claimed him after Grover managed to drag him from his house to here. His ego got even bigger when he "accidentally" killed Mrs. O'Leary. No one could stop me from beating him into a pulp.

Chiron managed to convince the Gods to not kill or exile me, but to have me on kitchen duty for a year. I got to live, but the camp hated me. Then he started to take my friends away from me, he flooded the forge and the strawberry fields, he stole Travis and Connor's mother's necklace, broke Clarisse's new Maimer, flooded the minor god's cabins, and even abused some new campers and had them blame me.

Then he attacked my roman friends, he stole Frank's life stick and hid it under the brazier, then said I planned on burning it. I lost Hazel and Frank after that, but then he attacked Reyna with water and said I did it. Jason didn't falter though, we were like brothers.

That was until he raped Piper and blamed me, but she came to me and told me what really happened. Then he killed her and said I did it to tie loose ends. Then he attacked my cousins, Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace. He burned down the Zeus and Artemis cabins, saying I envied her and wanted her gone.

He burned Nico's pictures of Bianca, his sister. He said I forced her to get inside Hephaestus' automaton. He said that he read it in my "diary". Nico hated me from that day on. The camps hated me, the Gods forsaken me, but my friends, Cameron and Joanna still stood with me.

Then there was Annabeth, the only thing I had left was her. I loved her with all my heart, I even held the sky and gave up Godhood for her. "Thanks guys," I said and walked down to the beach. I walked around for a moment wondering where she was until I saw Dylan making out with some girl.

"Poor kid," I thought and was about to walk off when I noticed the grey streak of hair in the blonde. "No," I thought as I snuck closer. I finally got a clear view of her face and I felt a tear run down my face. "Why are you still dating my half-brother any way," Dylan asked her.

"Because he's got Riptide and when he asks me to marry him, I'll marry him and take Riptide so I can give it to you," she said and he smirked, but I glared. I felt the familiar tug in my stomach as the waves receded before coming back as a gigantic wave with the raise of my arms.

Annabeth noticed it and screamed as the wave crashed onto them. I sensed that Dylan wasn't able to control the water since he was distracted, so I made the water form around them. I could sense him, trying to manipulate it, but he was panicking to much.

I lowered my arms and the water stopped, then fell onto them. They looked over at me and saw me, I was really mad. "So the idiot brother returns," Dylan said and took out his sword. "The only idiot is you," I said and took out Riptide. "You know, she told me that I was better than you and that you were nothing compared to me," he mocked.

I stood calmly, he couldn't make me snap. "I bet your mom was just some s!#% that met our dad," he mocked again. "Oops," I thought as I snapped and attacked him. We exchanged blows, but I could tell I was pushing him back. Water from the sea swirled around me in a miniature hurricane, just like the one in Alcyoneus' camp except stronger.

The water swirled around me and when it touched him, it cut him. He panicked and tried to do the same with water, but I controled it and made it push him to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the camp coming down to the beach to watch.

I saw a black blur and suddenly Dylan pushed me off him. But then Cameron came into view as he tackled Dylan to the ground and started punching him repeatedly. I tried to get him off, but was failing as he beat Dylan. Suddenly several vines grew from the ground and grabbed Cameron's arms, then lifted him up.

But before Dylan was completely out of range, he swung his leg and kicked him in the nuts. Dylan curled up into a ball and Joanna and I held Cameron in place. Chiron suddenly galloped down and looked at Dylan, Annabeth, and then at me. He nodded and said, "It is past curfew, return to your cabins!"

Everyone glared at me and left as some Apollo campers helped Dylan. I returned to Cabin 3 and slept through the night, then I got up and walked to the Dining Pavilion. "Hey Percy," Cameron said as he walked over, "You okay?" "Perfect," I said and walked to my table.

I looked over to see Joanna eating her breakfast in silence and Cameron doing the same, but I caught him glancing at Joanna every now and then. Suddenly there was a flash and my father, Poseidon was in the pavilion. "Lord Poseidon," Chiron said as he bowed along with everyone else, "What do we owe the pleasure."

"I have come to take my favorite son to my underwater palace so that he may train with me," he said and I almost blushed, almost. "I would like you all to congratulate-," he said and I finally blushed. "Dylan Derkins," he yelled and everyone cheered, but me, Joanna, and Cameron.

I felt the heat on my cheeks be replaced with fiery rage. I got up and stalked to my cabin as everyone patted Dylan on the back and congratulated him. I packed everything I had and finally grabbed a picture of me and Annabeth after the Titan War.

"I HATE YOU," I yelled and threw the picture at the wall. I broke and glass shattered everywhere. I walked out of the cabin and up to Thalia's Pine. I looked down to see Annabeth and Dylan making out in the crowd and I scowled. I dug a hole and dropped Riptide in it's pen form into it.

"Stay here and await for the day that the next hero comes," I said to it as if it were a pet. I covered the hole again and checked my pockets. "It worked," I thought and adjusted my backpack before walking out of the camp's magical barrier. But before I could, two people stepped out from behind Thalia's Pine.

"What are you guys doing here," I asked. "Athena and Demeter disowned us, but we thought we could tag along," Cameron and Joanna said and I smiled. "Sure," I said and we walked down the hill. "So where should we go," Cameron asked. "My mom's place, she'd definitely help us," I said.

"Dude, does that mean we could eat your mom's blue cookies," Cameron asked and I nodded, "Sweet." We managed to walk to New York and hail a cab from there. We soon came to a my mom's apartment. "Mom, I'm here," I said, but there was no reply.

I walked in a little further and stepped in a pool of blood. I looked at it horrified and saw Paul slumped against a wall, throat slit. "No," I murmured and ran further into the apartment and passed the open bathroom. I looked in and saw my mom floating in the bathtub.

"No. No. No. No. No, mom," I said as I got her out and dried her. "No," I said. "Percy, I'm so sorry," Joanna said as she walked in. "Is she ok," Cameron asked. "No, she's been drowned," I said as I made the water come out of her lungs. "Those d#%& Gods," he yelled.

"I agree," a voice said and we turned around to see a woman in a long black dress. Her hair was as white as the stars and her eyes were a glowing black. "Who are you," I asked. "I am Chaos, Primordial of the Void," she answered. "A primordial, but they faded before the Gods even came to be," Joanna said.

"Well we're still around, we just like staying hidden," Chaos said, "Don't want the immortals coming to us for help." "So why are you here now," I asked. "Because, I have watched as you grew from a small boy to a hero," she said, "Now I have come to ask you a question."

"And that would be," Cameron asked. "Long ago I had an elite force of warriors that fought for me since I could not because of the ancient laws," she said, "They were defeated, but now I wish to reform them with you in it." "Me, but I'm just a demigod," I said.

"And so were they," she said. "What about us," Joanna asked. "The invitation is to all of you," she said and we all smiled. "I accept," I said. "Okay," Cameron said. "I'll do it," Joanna answered. She smiled and suddenly a portal appeared below us and transported us to a large room.

"What's this place," Cameron asked. "My office," he said and opened a large window to show a city. "And is this your city," he asked again. "Close, it's London," she said. "Oh," we all said. "London is the city that my army, the Chaotic Legion operates out of," she said.

"So wait, if that's London, where are we," I asked. "Above Buckingham Palace," she said and we looked down from the window to see the british palace below us. "Wait, this is a giant castle," Cameron said as he looked up to see a tower. "Yes, here's the full sized version," Chaos said and blew some dust out of her hands.

It swirled in the air and formed into a tall black castle. It seemed that the black was like space as small specks of light that represented stars moved around it. "This is my base, the Celestial Fortress," she said, "From Buckingham Palace we come up here to live in the castle as my soldiers or as veterans in London."

"Why London and not space," I asked. "Does space have the largest financial centre in the world," she asked, "Besides, this is the last place where the Gods would search for us." "That makes sense," I said. "So how large is your army," Joanna asked. "Most of it is made of demigods, demititans, or demiprimes," she said, "But we have other beings like nymphs and satyrs, but we do have clear sighted mortals as well."

"That must be some army," I said. "It's probably at 1,000 strong at the moment, probably still rising," she said. "That's a lot, but I was expecting bigger," Cameron said. "It isn't the size or strength," she said, "It's the skill." "So are we in the army," I asked.

"No, your a part of an elite set of my personal warriors," she said and led us to a laboratory type room. "Tess," she said and a teenage girl's head popped out of a pile of scrap metal. "Huh, who's there," she said. She had short blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Oh, hi," she said and went back under the pile before emerging through a hole at the bottom. After she crawled out she got up and said, "Sorry about that, I was searching for the access panel while you were gone my lady," she said. "This is Tess Lark," Chaos said as she introduced the girl.

"Most people call me Tesla though," she said. "So your a demigod," I asked. "What gave it away," she asked. "The eyes, their like my cousin Thalia's, she's a daughter of Zeus," I said. "Well that makes her my half-sister and you my cousin," Tess said. "Your a daughter of Zeus," I asked. "And a descendant of Hephaestus," she stated, proudly.

"She's our science geek here," Chaos said and Tess said, "HEY!" "What, it's true," she said and we snickered. "Well what ever, but we still need to find the access panel," Tess said and started throwing things around. "Where is it," Chaos asked.

"On the wall somewhere," she said. "Then why are you looking on the floor," she asked and Tess' head popped up again. "Oh, right," she said and ran over to a giant pile and dived into it. A couple seconds later a part of the pile collapsed and slid down with Tess in it.

"Yeah, it's in there," she said. Chaos held out her palm and a portal appeared below the pile and it fell through. Then a portal appeared nearby and dumped it onto the lab's ground. "Ok, here it is," Tess said and Chaos stepped forward. She placed her hand on a slap of metal that glowed for a moment.

Suddenly the wall opened up to reveal 9 metal backpacks. "And those are," I asked. "Your wings," she said and Tess took one of them. "Turn around please," she said and I turned around, "Ok, this might sting a bit." "Wait, sting a bit, what do you- AH," I yelled as she placed it on my back and I felt a dozen needles stab my spine.

"Sorry, but the wings need to penetrate the spine and connect with the nerves," Tess apologized. "How are those wings any way," Joanna asked. "Perseus, if you would please activate them," Chaos said. I imagined them opening up and suddenly there was a whirring sound before the backpack fell apart.

Metal plates fell of before floating back up and taking the form of wings. "Whoa, that's like sci fi wings," Cameron said. "They were created by Tess' predecessor, Dark Flame," Chaos said. "Yeah, my mentor created the wings as a way to help the Angels of Chaos," she said, sadly.

"Angels of Chaos, that's what we are," I asked and Chaos nodded. "Each of you will have your wings and you will protect this world from evil," she said. "So how do I fly," I asked. "You can't yet, first you must swear your allegiance to me," she said.

"Ok," we all said. "Repeat after me," she ordered.

I take this oath to serve Chaos and to protect the innocent  
I will fight to stop the darkness and thwart evil's plans  
I will stand strong and courageous till the end  
I will not fall until the day that I die  
Until that day... Till All Are One

We repeated after her and I felt a surge of energy and my wings suddenly lit up with a black light. Lights shot out of the wings. The light was a glowing black like color, sort of like space. "Now try," she said and I flapped my wings. I flew up with out needing to flap.

"Hovering tech allows you to not spend energy on flapping your wings, but you can use your wings to fly around," Tess said and I shot forward with a flap of my wings. I flew around and landed back on the ground. The wings unlit and returned to their original metal backpack form.

"My Turn," Cameron yelled. "Ok," Tess said and grabbed another, then she carefully placed it on his back. "I don't feel anythin- AH," he screamed as the needles stabbed into his spine. "Is there any way to make this less painful," Joanna asked as she turned around and Tess grabbed another.

"Nope," Tess said and placed the last one on her. "AH," she screamed as it connected to her nerves. "So that's over," I said. "What now," Joanna asked. "Well we introduce you to the Chaotic Legion and then assign you your first mission," Chaos said and we followed her through the castle with Tess following behind.

We soon came to a large room with a giant group of people in black greek armor. "Chaotic soldiers," Chaos yelled and they all looked at us, "I introduce to you, the new Angels of Chaos!" They all cheered as we stepped up. Tess was jumping up and down in excitement.

"This is going to be fun," I said to the others.

* * *

Unknown POV

Deep Space

"My lord," Kronos said, "The Angels of Chaos have been reformed." "Good, good," I said. "But, won't they be a problem," he asked. "No, descendant of my enemy, their reformation marks the beginning of the prophecy," I said. "Prophecy," he asked.

"Yes, the prophecy of my return," I said and began to recite the prophecy.

_When the 47 spheres align_  
_ a perpetual conflict will culminate_  
_upon a world forged from chaos_  
_ and the weak shall perish_  
_in the shadow of a rising darkness_

"This prophecy will be of your return," he asked. "Yes, for I am the rising darkness that the prophecy speaks," I bellowed and he cringed. "What do you wish us to do," he asked. "Wage your war on the Gods," I ordered, "Gain the aid of your mother and siblings."

"The war will weaken Chaos' forces," Kronos stated. "Indeed and once the prophecy comes to pass, I will return and cleanse Earth of it's impurity," I bellowed. "Yes my master, the Fallen shall rise again.

* * *

**There you have it**

**Chapter one of the Angels of Chaos  
(If you didn't like it, tell me)**

**If you recognized the oath and the prophecy, I couldn't resist putting in some Transformers lines  
(Their just to cool)**

**So if you want to know what Percy's wings look like**

**Go to this web address**

**( boomdragon22 DOT deviantart DOT com/art/20130719-113040-386605435)**

**Replace the DOT with.**

**It's pretty cool**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow for more**

**I love you all,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	2. The Return

**Hello again**

**How was the last chapter**

**Good or Bad  
(Hope it was good)**

**Percy: So what happens in this chapter**

**Me: Did you not read the title**

**Percy: Oh**

**To the chapter**

* * *

Cameron POV

It's been over 500 years since we became the Angels of Chaos. After we joined we took up some new names. I called myself Alpha while Joanna chose Void and Percy became Void. Shortly after, Chaos adopted Percy who accepted.

Me and Joanna didn't want to since it would be a little wierd. (I found it weird that they dated as siblings) I don't know why Joanna didn't, but I did it because I kinda had a crush on her. It would be weird if we dated as siblings.

"Alpha, hey you there," Joanna asked me as we ate our lunch. "Oh, yeah I'm good," I said. "Hey guys," Tess said as she sat next to us, "How're you love birds doing." "WHAT," Joanna said as we both blushed. "Leave them alone Tess," Percy said as he sat down, "Besides, we all know they're not love birds, yet."

They snickered as we turned crimson. "Sir," a Chaotic soldier said as he ran up to our table. "Yes," Percy said. "Lady Chaos requests the presence of her Angels and of Ms. Lark," he said. "Ok," Tess said and got up. We followed her to Chaos' office.

"Hello children," she said as we entered her office, "I have another mission." "Alright, what is it this time," I asked. "Cameron, pay very close attention," she said, "This mission is more important than any other one before it!"

"So what's the deal with it, then," Joanna asked. "I have good news and bad news," she said, simply. "Good news first," Percy asked. "The Titans and Giants are rising with Gaea, you will be able to fight them now," she said and we cheered.

"What's the bad news," I asked. "They have decided to attack the Gods again, but this time I fear something greater is happening," she said and we gasped. "Does that means we have to go back," Joanna asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," she said and we frowned. "So when do we leave," I asked. "Now," she said and opened a wormhole. "Tess, your disguise," Chaos said and held out a black hoodie with an electric blue trim. We activated our disguises.

The good thing about the wings was that they could generate clothes for us. The wings materialized black hoodies for us that didn't go over the wings, but instead moved around the wings. "Time to go," Chaos said and we walked through the portal into the Olympian throne room.

* * *

Zeus POV

It was the winter solstice again and the council was together again. We were discussing the whereabouts of Percy Jackson and his friends, Cameron Kane and Joanna Hudson. Demeter and Athena worried about their children while Poseidon was congratulating his son on another of his so called "successes" on his quests.

"Is there anything to talk about besides Percy," Athena's daughter, Annabeth Chase yelled. "Well Gaea, the Titans, and Giants are rising," Apollo said and everyone gasped. Artemis slapped her twin and hissed, "We were suppose to announce that later!"

Everyone panicked and started to scream when a portal opened. "WHO ARE YOU," I thundered, holding my prized master bolt up. Everyone grabbed their weapons and pointed them at the intruders. "Really Zeus, do you not recognize I, your own ancestor," a tall woman said.

I stared at her for a moment before looking into her glowing black eyes and realizing who she was. I immediately bowed and said, "Forgive me Lady Chaos." Everyone gasped and bowed with me. "It is fine Zeus, but remember that you are not the strongest there is," she said, menacingly.

"Why have you come to us," I asked her. "I have seen the rise of the Titans and Giants, but also of my daughter," she said, "I am willing to aid you in defeating her." "Why would you help us," Ares asked, "She is your daughter."

"I would love to help her, but she threatens the very world I created and I cannot allow humanity to suffer," she said. "So how will you aid us, the ancient laws prohibit the involvement of immortals," I asked. "I have accumulated an army over the years, but also have formed and elite group of warriors to fight for me," she said.

"So this army will help us and your elite warriors," Athena asked. "Yes, but they have their grudges against you, so I warn you," she said, coldly, "Do not attack them, do not betray them, and do not anger them for your own safety."

"Very well Lady Chaos," I said and she, along with her companions turned to leave when Athena stood up. "WAIT," she said with pleading eyes, "Do you know where my son is?" The man in a black hoodie with a grey trim looked back.

"Why would you want to know," he asked. "Because he is my son," she said. "You disowned him," he stated. "No I didn't," Athena argued, "My other children and Annabeth did not like him siding with Perseus and drove him away."

Chaos' companions looked at each other and back at Athena. "We cannot reveal his location," they said and she looked down in sadness, "But he has forgiven you." She looked back up with a smile and said, "Thank You."

"We will take our leave now, tell the camps of our arrival," Chaos said, "We will be there by tomorrow at dawn." "Very well," I said and they disappeared through the portal. "Alright, so what's the plan," Dylan asked.

"What," I asked. "You know, to take out that Chaos and her army," he asked and I felt my anger flare. "We will not be attacking her," I said and he glared. "Her daughter is our enemy, she's obviously attempting to spy on us," he argued.

"Silence yourself, I am King," I roared and he cringed. "Let us go to Camp Half Blood and announce our allie's aid in this new war," I said and everyone, including me flashed out.

* * *

Percy POV

"So we're leaving tomorrow," I asked. "Yep, we should be leaving in about five hours," mom said and I looked at my watch. "Man, I didn't get to pack," Cameron said and ran to his room, followed by Joanna. "So what about me," Tess asked.

"Well Tess, your going with them," Chaos said, "They'll need someone with your skills." Tess' eyes widened and she started jumping up and down. "I'm going to pack," she squealed in happiness before running off. "What about me," I asked.

"You are my son and will help them," she said, "You have always been a hero Percy, never stop being one." "I won't mom," I said and hugged her. "You should pack up," she said. I started to walk off when she stopped me.

"Wait and Percy, see if you can find the other 6 Angels at camp," she said and I thought about the brothers and sisters who were to be Angels. "I will," I said and walked to my room. After packing everything I walked down to the Celestial Fortress' hangar bay where we flew off with our wings or sometimes jets.

"So you guys ready for this," I asked and they nodded. "Hey guys," Tess said as she walked over, "Ready to see the ship." "Ship, I thought we were using a wormhole," I said and she shook her head. "Nope, I present to you," she said, dramatically, "Freedom's Arrival."

A ship was lowered from the ceiling. It was like a science fiction ship, it was sleek and had two wings with multiple engines. "Hey, that looks like the Normandy," Cameron said. We all looked at him. "You know, the Normandy, Commander Shepard's ship from Mass Effect," he said.

"Wait a second," I said, "You just rebuilt the Normandy, repainted and renamed it, didn't you." She blushed in embarrassment and said, "Ok, I may play the game a lot and did rebuild it." We all looked at her and she said, "Ok I did do all that, but this is an upgraded version."

"It has a training room, new armory with our weapons, better armor and engines, and it has multiple captain quarters for the Angels of Chaos," she said, excited. "Wow," Cameron said. "So let's go check it out," I said and ran up the boarding ramp.

We took an elevator to the top floor where there was a hallway leading down to a door with four doors on either side of the hall. "Percy, yours is at the end, Joanna is on the right of Percy, and Cameron is on the left," Tess said. We walked up to the door which opened for us when we pressed a holographic button.

"This is awesome," I said. I unpacked my stuff and looked around for a moment. I saw that Tess added an aquarium into my room. Even if Poseidon wasn't my father anymore, water still calmed me.

I walked out of my room just as everyone else did.

"You like your guys' rooms," Tess asked. "What about you," I asked, "Which is your room." "Well I'm not an Angel of Chaos, so I don't have one with you guys," she said. It was no secret that she wanted to be an Angel, but someone couldn't just put on the wings and call themselves an Angel.

"So when are we lifting off," I asked. "We already did, we're halfway across the Atlantic," she said. "Whoa, I didn't feel anything," I said. "Yeah, I installed recoil reductors into the engines so that we could sail smoothly," Tess explained. "Well when are we arriving at camp," I asked.

There was a beep from Tess' phone. She read the message and said, "We're here." "Well that was fast," I said. We walked down to the boarding ramp with the crew and the ramp lowered to show the camp. "Close up the shield," a familiar centaur ordered as several Hecate campers closed the magical barrier.

We stepped off the ship with our disguises and walked up to Chiron. "You must be Chaos' troops," he said, "It's an honor." "The honor is ours," I said and shook hands with him. "Who are you," he asked. "I am Omega," I answered. "Void, Alpha," Joanna and Cameron said.

"Well it is an honor to meet the Chaotic soldiers," he said. "Actually, that's the crew," I said, "We are the Angels of Chaos, her elite warriors." "Angels my a$$, you don't even have wings," Dylan said as he walked over to us. We all glared at him as he walked towards us with Annabeth and his lackeys.

"You dare insult the Angels of Chaos," Tess yelled. We all looked at her like she was crazy and she got the message, we were suppose to keep a low profile. "Yeah I do, where are your wings," he asked. I decided to show off and my wings fell apart from it's backpack form, then into their wings.

Every single camper stared in awe at my wings. "Can you even fly with those scrap metal wings," Annabeth mocked. I flew up and hovered for a moment, then came back down. "Any more questions," I asked and they opened their mouths, but there was no words that came out.

"So where will you stay," Chiron asked. "Is it alright if we land the ship in a clearing," I asked and he nodded. "Hey Tesla, think you can do that," I asked and she nodded before running back onto the ship. After everyone was off the ship, she flew it off towards a clearing in the forest.

"How long will you be staying here," Chiron asked. "Till the war ends and when that is, we do not know," I said and he nodded. Suddenly a wormhole opened and Chaos ran out of it. "Omega, I have disturbing news," she said as she ran up to me.

"What is it mom," I asked. "You remember when I felt the great power rising in this war to come," she asked and I nodded. "I conferred this with the other primordials and my daughter, Ananke has discovered a connection to an ancient prophecy.

"A prophecy," I asked and she nodded. Suddenly another wormhole opened and a woman in a white blouse and blue jeans with long fiery blonde hair and soft blue eyes. "Sister," I said and she smiled at me. "Hello Perrrrrrr," she held that name because she realized I had my new name.

"rrrr- Void," she said, quickly. "So there's a prophecy," I asked before anyone could ask about my name. "Yes," Ananke said, "It is an ancient one that was given by my daughters, the Fates after the fall of the first Angels of Chaos." Her eyes lit up a radiant blue and she began to speak with a second voice with her own.

_When the 47 spheres align_  
_a perpetual conflict will culminate_  
_upon a world forged from chaos_  
_and the weak shall perish_  
_in the shadow of a rising darkness_

Her eyes returned to normal and she stopped speaking with the two voices. "A world forged from chaos," I repeated, "Earth." "How is that a prophecy, that doesn't even rhyme," Annabeth asked. "Back then, we didn't rhyme prophecies," Ananke said, "The Gods wanted them to rhyme since it was more fun."

"Oh," she said in embarrassment. "So what does this prophecy have to do with the war," Tess asked. She walked from the ship, back to us and got here just in time to here the prophecy. "The 47 spheres, the stars and planets that we know of have begun to align themselves," she said and we all gasped.

"How long till they're aligned," Joanna asked. "One year," Chaos answered. "One year, that's good right," Cameron asked. "No, not in war, we only have one year to stop this rising darkness from rising," I said. "But the big question is, what's the darkness that the prophecy speaks of," Chaos stated, "I believe it to be Gaea so far."

"Gaea, but she can only be awakened by a sheer amount of power," I said and Chaos nodded. "She needed two demigods' blood which has godly energy in it to awaken her, but the alignment of the stars and planets will send a jolt of electromagnetic energy that will stir her from her slumber," Chaos explained.

"That sounds bad," I said. "Well that this meeting is over, everyone back to your daily activities," Chiron said. "Mom," I said as she was about to leave. "Yes Omega," she asked. "You have another idea of who's the darkness, don't you," I asked and she nodded, sadly.

"You remember of the story of how my first Angels fell," she asked and I nodded, "I believe he will be returning, but I am not sure since he was banished 500 millenia ago." "So what could he do if he does return," I asked. "He had enough power to kill my Angels and defeat my army, but now he might have enough power to tear Olympus out of the sky and throw it at Othrys," she said.

"That sounds like he's Typhon," I said. "Typhon was the basis on one of his many scientific projects," she said, "He built many war machines and weapons of mass destruction." "You better go mom, don't want to attract to many eavesdroppers," I said and she smiled at me before leaving.

I was about to walk towards the clearing when Dylan stepped in my way. "Hey weakling, I challenge you to a duel," he said and I glared. "Okay, after dinner tonight," I said and he smiled before walking off with his lackeys. "You sure about that Percy," Tess asked me.

"Yeah, I'm not going to lose to that son of a gorgon," I said and we walked back to the ship.

* * *

Fallen POV

"The time is nearth hand my lord," Kronos said to me. "Indeed, begin the first battle in three days time," I said and he nodded. "Soon the 47 spheres will align and I shall return," I said, "But they cannot know." "We will instigate that I am the one who is rising," Gaea said and I smiled.

"The weak shall perish in your shadow my lord," they said and I cut off the IM. "My lord," I heard and turned around to find one of my soldiers. "What is it," I asked and he cowered. "Our forces are ready," he said. "Good, soon the planets shall align and my cleansing fire will purify the world called Earth," I bellowed.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter**

**I did**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
(Preferably All of the Above)**

**See you next time,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	3. The Duel

**Hello again viewers**

**So how 'd you like the last chapter**

**I liked it**

**Percy: It was nice**

**Cameron: What happens in this one?**

**Joanna: Yeah, what does happen**

**Me: Well Percy beats up Dylan and you guys get together**

**Both: WHAT!**

**Me: Oops, spoilers**

**To the chapter**

* * *

Percy POV

"Do you require me to give you a tour," Chiron asked us. "No, we already know the place," I said. "Okay," he said and began to gallop off when I stopped him. "Our info said that Dionysus was here," noticing the lack of the wine god. "I guess your information is not as fresh as you thought," he joked, "He was relieved of duty after Percy Jackson disappeared. "

"Oh," I said, "Well we'll be on our way to dinner." "Will you be eating in the dining pavilion or in your ship," he asked. "We'll eat in the dining pavilion," I answered, "Come on guys." We all walked to the dining pavilion and sat at a new table Chaos had made for us.

It was made of black marble and was really, really big. Soon the nymphs brought us our food. I got a hamburger with some seasoned fries and a blue coke, Cameron got a steak and some mashed potatoes, Joanna got some noodles. While Tess got some bread and soup.

I started eating my food when I heard snickering and sensed a small body of water coming at me. "So the sea scum wishes to prank me," I thought and made the water stop, then shoot back at him. I froze the water and a satisfying crack of ice against skin was heard.

"Campers, we would like to introd- what happened to him," Zeus asked as he noticed Dylan holding his groin in a fetal position, on the ground. "Oh nothing," I said and Zeus continued. "It seems we have forgotten to introduce the Angels of Chaos, properly," he said.

We all stood up and recited our names. "I am Omega, son of Chaos and an Angel of Chaos," I said. "I'm Alpha, an Angel of Chaos," I said. "I am Void, an Angel of Chaos," Joanna said. We all looked at Tess as she devoured her dinner.

"Huh," she asked, mouth full of food. "Introduce yourself," Joanna whispered to her. She swallowed her food and stood up. "I'm Tesla, head engineer f or the Chaotic Legion," she said. "So your not an Angel of Chaos," a camper asked and she shook her head.

"I guess we should start the duel now," I said and got up. "Alright, you know the rules, magical items are allowed and no killing," Dionysus said, playing as referee. We all walked towards the arena with the entire camp following us. I walked over to one side of the arena and waited for Dylan.

He walked in with a smug look on his face and his goons following him. "Finely got here, was wondering if you surrendered," I said and he turned red in anger. He yelled a war cry and charged at me. I side stepped and he ran into a wall. "Stop running weakling," he yelled and I felt my anger flare.

"How about we change the rules a bit, anyone who wants to fight vs t he Angels of Chaos," I said and immediately half the camp jumped into the arena. Joanna and Cameron jumped down to fight with me in the biggest smackdown in Greek history.

* * *

Cameron POV

We jumped down to help Percy in the biggest smackdown ever. "Kick their butts," Tess cheered from the stands with the rest of the troops. I pulled out my dual broad swords, the swords of Discord. Percy pulled out his sword, Blackhole and Joanna pulled out Doombringer.

We took our stance and got ready to fight. "CHARGE," Dylan yelled and the campers ran at us. The sound of whirring was heard and our wings formed from their compact form. We flapped our wings, activating them and then we flew up. We created a gust of wind which knocked some campers off their feet.

Percy took out a small metal orb with a pattern of lines all over it. It began to glow gold before creating several solid holograms. It was an invention of Tess', she called it the holo-projector. It created holographic copies that were weaker than the real thing.

The holographic clones charged and started to fight the campers. They decimated half of the campers before they were defeated. The campers cheered, thinking they had defeated us. Then Joanna divebombed and landed in the center of their crowd.

She created a shockwave that knocked them off their feet. Only Dylan and Annabeth got up from that, so we flew down and took out our swords. I charged and my "sister" took a defensive stance. She blocked my strike, but I stabbed with my left sword.

She jumped back in time and I flew up, then down onto her. She struggled to get up, but I had my swords in a x pattern at her neck. She threw her knife away in defeat and I got off her. I looked over to see Joanna fighting Clarisse, she parried her spear before pointing her sword at her chest.

Clarisse dropped her spear and stormed back up to the stands. Me and Joanna looked over in time to see Percy strike Dylan in the back of the head with the butt of his sword. "We win," he said. Everyone on our side cheered and some campers cheered for us too.

"Angels of Chaos win," Dionysus said, a small grin on his face. We walked out of the arena and back to the ship after that. "We should celebrate," Tess suggested and everyone cheered. We all went to the crew deck and people started opening soda bottles and dancing.

From the med bay window me and Joanna watched Tess and Percy dance with several other soldiers. "They're liking the party," I said and Joanna nodded. "You want to dance," she asked me. "Oh, um I don't know," I said, blushing crimson. "Why not," she asked.

"Well because I don't want to make you look bad when I dance," I said. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," I thought. "Is that a challenge," she asked. "Maybe it is," I said and we laughed. Our faces were only inches apart before our lips met. We stood there for a moment, kissing.

I could see her wings unfold from their compact form and start flapping uncontrollably. We pulled apart after a while for air. "That was, wow," she said. Suddenly we heard something drop and looked over to the door to see Percy and Tess looking at us.

"Whoa, did you guys just," Percy asked and Tess laughed. "I told you they'd get together, you owe me fifty bucks," she said to him and he groaned, then took out his wallet before giving her a wad of cash. "Wait, you guys bet on us getting together," Joanna asked, angrily.

They squeaked before running back to the party. "Well does that make us," I asked and she kissed me again. "I'll take that as a yes," I thought. We made out for a moment before we heard the sound of a wormhole opening. We walked out towards the party to see Chaos had appeared.

"Hi mom," Percy said. "Hello son, I have disturbing news," she said. "What is it my lady," Tess asked. "A horde of monsters is on the march towards camp," she said, "and they will arrive in three days." "Oh no," Joanna said as everyone gasped.

* * *

Fallen POV

"We have begun our march on their camp," Kronos said to me through the IM. "Good, remember," I stated, "They must not know of my coming." "Yes master," Gaea said, "You will free this world of the Gods." "Yes and humanity will be freed from their chains of oppression," I said.

I swiped the IM away with my hand and walked towards the ship's bridge. "My lord, preparations for the attack or finished when the 47 spheres align we will be ready," my lieutenant, Vert Marek stated. "Good, cybertronian technology gives us a great advantage, does it not," I asked him.

"It's advanced efficiency in all fields helps us greatly," he said. "Funny how Chaos' children will believe everything I tell them," I said, "Cleanse the world of the Gods, HA." "They do not realize that you will destroy Earth and recreate it in your own image," Vert said.

"It might not hurt to have a little more forces, would it," I asked him and he shook his head. "Good, have several more ships built in the time for the alignment to happen," I ordered and he walked away to complete it. I looked over to my communications officer and said, "I believe that you have completed your experiment on listening in on their IMs?"

He nodded since he never spoke at all. "Good, what of the demigods we have recruited to our forces," I asked and he typed several commands into the bridge's console. The bridge's monitor showed a list of names of all the demigods, demititans, and demiprimes we had recruited over the 50 millenia I had been in exile.

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**The next chapter will be about the first battle**

**If you want to submit an OC**

**Here's the info**

* * *

**Name-  
(First and Last)**

**Parent-  
(God, Titan, Primordial)  
(No Chaos)**

**Weapon-**

**Powers-**

**Clothes**

**History-  
(If you want to make one)**

**Species-  
(If not a half-blood)**

**Faction-  
(Angel of Chaos, Chaotic Legion, Gods, Monsters, The Fallen's Army)**

* * *

**There can only be two more Angels because the other 4 have already been decided**

**No OP powers or weapons**

**See you next time,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	4. The War Begins

**Hey viewers**

**Welcome back to The Angels Of Chaos**

**Do you like the stories so far**

**I do**

**Joanna: I can't believe I finally got together with Cameron**

**Cameron: Yeah, I've been waiting for that**

**Percy: Do I get a girlfriend again**

**Me: Yush**

**Percy: I do! Who!**

**Me: You'll see**

**Prepare for reading**

**3**

**2**

**1**

* * *

Percy POV

"Today's the day," I thought as I watched everyone rush around from the ship's observation deck, "Today we go to war with Gaea and her troops." "Hello son," I heard my mom say and I turned around to see her. "It's good to see you to," I said and hugged her.

"Son, you seem troubled," she said, "Something wrong?" "Oh nothing," I lied. "Percy, I know when your lying," she said and I sighed. "It's just, Cameron and Joanna got together, but I still don't have anyone else," I explained.

"Well I'm no Aphrodite, but I can help," she said and snapped her fingers. A wormhole opened and out stepped a familiar girl. "Zoe Nightshade," I murmured as the former huntress walked through the wormhole. "Who are thou," she asked as she caught sight of Chaos.

"His mother," she said and pointed at me. Zoe looked over at me and her eyes widened. "Percy, are thou dead," she asked. "No Zoe, your alive again," I said and gave her a hug. She was shocked for a moment before warily giving me a hug.

"But how," she asked. "I don't know," I said and looked at my smiling mother. "I am Lady Chaos and I am Percy's adoptive mother," she said and Zoe looked at her, then me. "Thou are the son of a Primordial," she asked and I nodded.

"I brought you back because you possess skills, skills that are perfect for an Angel of Chaos," she said and our eyes widened. "She... she can be an Angel," I asked and she nodded. "What is an Angel of Chaos," she asked.

"It's Chaos' elite force of fighters, we only have 3 out of 9, but you'll be the fourth," I said and she smiled. "But won't thee be seen as suspicious," she asked. "Oh right, I can fix that," mom said and snapped her fingers.

"What did that do," I asked. "I don't know," Zoe said and I stared at her in disbelief. "Percy, what are you looking at," she asked. "Your... your talking in perfect english," I said and she gasped. "It's better for the disguise," Chaos said and opened a wormhole that she left through.

"So how do I become an Angel," she asked. "Well we need to pay a visit to Tess, she's the one who has the angel wings," I said and she followed me down to the crew quarters where Tess was running about, trying to make a plan. "We could use the ship to bombard them, but it could get hit by debris or a cannonball," she said as she ran about.

"Tess," I said and she looked at me and Zoe. "Hey Percy and friend," she said and paced again before realizing that Zoe was there. "Who's that," she asked. "This is Zoe Nightshade, the newest Angel of Chaos," I said and she gasped. "You found one, okay the wings are in my room," she said and led us to her room.

Just like her lab, it was full of piles of junk. "So where's the wings," I asked and she moved a pile of junk. "Here," she said and showed a large rectangular box. She typed in a password onto a terminal on it and it opened to show the remaining 6 wings.

"Those do not look like wings," Zoe said. "Yeah I know, turn around please," Tess said as she hoisted one up from the box. "What will this do- AH," she screamed as she turned around and Tess placed it on her back. "Sorry, but it needs to connect with the nerves," Tess said.

"What was that," Zoe asked and suddenly her wings opened, but they weren't lit. "Ok, repeat this oath after me," I said and she looked at me before nodding. I repeated the oath that Chaos had made me, Cameron, and Joanna recite. Suddenly her wings lit up a brilliant silver.

"That's new," Tess said, "I've never seen silver wings before." "Could it be because she served in the hunt," I asked and Tess shrugged. "I dunno, I didn't build these things," she said, "I barely even know how to build another one, Dark Flame's the one who built them."

"Where is this Dark Flame," Zoe asked. "I don't know," Tess said, but I could sense uncertainty in her voice. Suddenly there was the sound of an explosion and we all ran outside to see the campers and the Chaotic soldiers at half blood hill. "Zoe, imagine a disguise," I said.

"What," she asked. "Imagine a disguise for you to where," I said and she closed her eyes. Suddenly a black hoodie with a silver trim materialized onto her. "Stealing my look," I asked and she shrugged. "Zoe, here's your weapon," Tess said and handed her a bow and quiver full of arrows.

"It's enchanted so that'll never break or run out of arrows, oh and these too," Tess said and gave her some hunting knives, "Those are enchanted so they can never break either." "Now come on, let's give them a hand," Tess said and we ran up the hill.

"You made it and who's the new Angel," Cameron asked as he noticed the wings on Zoe's back. "Guys, Zoe Nightshade, Zoe Nightshade, Cameron Kane and Joanna Hudson also known as Alpha and Void," I said and they shook hands. "So your the new Angel of Chaos," Cameron said, "Nice to meet you."

Suddenly a soldier ran up to us. "Sir, the monster horde is here," he said and we looked over to see the horde of monsters with Kronos, Atlas, and Polybotes at the lead. "So the Titans and Giants have teamed up," I said and we walked down the hill.

"Hello Kronos," I said and he walked up. "You must be my grandmother's son or in technical terms my uncle," he said and I laughed. "Sure, but tell me why your attacking the Gods since you failed the last two times," I asked. "Because this time we will win this war," he gloated, "For the planetary alignment will awaken Gaea, the earth mother."

"You won't win," I said and pulled out Blackhole. "You die now," Kronos yelled and swung his scythe at me. I brought up my sword and stopped his scythe, then charged at him. I slashed him across the chest and ichor, the blood of immortals leaked out.

He coughed out blood and retreated into the swarm of monsters. "ATTACK," he yelled and the monster horde surged forward. I shot forward and used my wings to hover above the ground as I flew through the horde. I slashed and cut as I flew straight through their forces.

By the time I had gotten to the opposite side of the horde, I had decimated a whole line of monsters. There was a line made of golden dust from where I had flown through. "CHARGE," I yelled and our forces ran forward to engage the monsters.

I flew back into the horde and slashed and hacked my way through them all. I was covered in a flurry of golden dust as I fought my way through them. Suddenly, several arrows flew over me and struck three hellhounds about to pounce on me.

I looked over to see Zoe with her wings extended and firing arrows rapidly. "Thanks," I said as I flew over to her. "No problem," she said as she shot a dracanae. I stabbed a hellhound and cut a earthborn in half. Suddenly I saw a spear come down on us and I pushed Zoe out of the way.

We looked over to see Atlas with his spear. "Hello children, now die," he roared and stabbed at us. We dodged and Zoe shot several arrows. They hit his arm, but he just roared in anger before swatting at her. She flew back with her wings and I shot forward, then stabbed him in the shoulder.

"How did you even get out from under the sky," I asked and he smirked. "It's funny what an evenly placed impenetrable pillar can do," he said. "Well your going back under there," I said and slashed at his arm. Ichor poured out and he yelled in pain, he punched me in the chest and sent me flying.

I managed to use my wings to slow myself down to a stop just as Cameron and Joanna attacked him from behind. They stabbed their swords into his back and he roared in pain. He started twisting and turning, trying to get them off his back. I saw a sliver of green behind Zoe and threw my sword.

It landed and a satisfying hiss was heard, she turned around gasped. I flew over and saw that I had slain a basilisk. "You are very big pests," Polybotes yelled as he charged me with his trident. I and Zoe engaged him while Cameron and Joanna fought Atlas.

I used my wings to fly over him and stab his back while Zoe sent a barrage of arrows at him. Soon he was trying to get up after Zoe had shot him in the back with a swarm of arrows. "We need a god," I said and Zoe's eyes widened. She looked up to the sky and yelled, "Lady Artemis, we need your aid."

We waited for a moment before a silver arrow fell from the sky and impaled itself into the ground in front of us. "Thank you my lady," she murmured and nocked the arrow on her bow. "Percy, keep him still," she said to me and I ran forward. I used my wings to fly over him and created a gust of wind which kept him down.

"RAH," he roared as I kept creating a gust of wind on him. He struggled to get up, but suddenly a silver arrow pierced his heart from behind. He stared at it in horror before he glowed gold and was reduced into a pile of seaweed. "Nice," I said and landed next to her.

"Was she blushing," I thought as I saw a tint of red on her cheeks. Suddenly we heard a roar of pain and looked over to see Cameron stab Atlas in the right shoulder and Joanna in the left. "You're going back to Tartarus," Joanna said and looked at me.

I nodded and prayed to my mother. A wormhole appeared under Atlas and he fell through, I'm sure he landed in the deepest part of Tartarus. "Thanks mom," I murmured. "All that's left is Kronos now," I said and we ran towards the remaining horde of monsters.

* * *

Fallen POV

I was sitting on my throne on the bridge when an IM appeared. "What is this," I yelled at Kronos, "Why aren't you fighting!" "My lord, they have recruited another Angel of Chaos, our forces our being decimated," he said, obviously afraid of my anger.

I thought for a moment and a plan formed in my head. "Change of plans, tell them that Erebus is the true foe," I ordered and his eyes widened. "What, but you said," he stated. "I know what I said, but let them know and then drink the memory wipe," I said and he nodded and the IM cut off.

I sent a message to the primordial, Erebus. "Erebus," I bellowed, "Are plans going as anticipated?" "Yes sir," he said. "Good," I said. "Mind me asking again, but what is your name," he asked again. "You can know me as Emalf Krad," I lied and he nodded, "So you will help me free humanity from the Gods?"

"Why of course, anything to stop those tyrants," I said and I turned off the comm.

I looked over to my communications officer and asked, "Is the long range comm system online?" He nodded and typed several commands into the bridge's terminal. A circular panel on the floor lit up and created a holographic wall around it. "Let it begin," I said.

* * *

Tess POV

I was watching from the hill. I watched as a silver arrow fell from the sky and Zoe picked it up to fire it at Polybotes. I looked over to see Cameron and Joanna pin Atlas to the floor and Percy pray to Chaos for a wormhole that dumped him in Tartarus.

"LOOK OUT," someone yelled and I looked over to see a group of hellhounds running up the hill. The Chaotic soldiers rushed them, but were over run. They were pinned down by several of them and the rest attacked the campers. They didn't stand a chance and retreated, leaving me as the only one between them and Thalia's Pine, the source of the magical barrier.

I grabbed a dead camper's sword and swung it. "Chaos, this is heavy," I said as I swung it. The momentum helped me as it cut clean through a hellhound. By now the Chaotic soldiers had dealt with their attackers and ran over to help me, but they were to far.

The last hellhound snapped it's mouth at me. Suddenly it jumped and landed on top of me. I screamed in pain as one of it's clawed paws cut my arm. I tried to get it off me, but it was to heavy. "If I get out of this alive, I'm going to work out more," I thought, "you'd think that all the inventing would build some strength."

I gritted my teeth and felt the familiar tingling in my chest as a jolt of electricity coursed up my arms and into the hellhound. It roared in pain as it was electrocuted to death. Soon it burst into a cloud of dust and I sneezed out the monster dust.

"You okay Ms. Lark," a soldier asked as he helped me up. "Yeah," I said while gripping my bleeding arm. One of the soldiers held out an ambrosia square. I took a bite out of it and the wound closed a bit. "Thanks," I said as a soldier cleaned and patched up my wound.

I looked over to see Kronos behind his monster horde. He was IM someone, but I couldn't recognize him. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen him. The Angels broke through Kronos' monster horde and attacked him. It was no secret that I had always dreamed of being an Angel of Chaos.

Though Chaos had said that I did not have the skill yet, but had the potential to be one. Suddenly, Percy flew up and dived into him. They were sent to the ground and when the dust cleared, Percy had his sword to Kronos' neck.

"Who's behind all of this, Percy asked and Kronos sneered. "You are short sighted demigod, Gaea does not lead us, but Erebus the primordial of darkness," he gloated. "What is he planning," Percy asked. Kronos laughed and kicked him off him, but instead of going for his scythe.

He took out a vial of a blue liquid. "Memory Wipe," I thought and yelled, "Stop Him!" We were to late as he drank the potion and collapsed. "What's that," Percy asked. "A memory wipe," I said as I grabbed the vial from him. "What's that mean," Cameron asked. "It means he probably wiped all memories of whose he's working for and anything connected to him or her," I explained.

"Well are only lead now is Erebus," Percy said. "Then let us be on our way," Zoe said, but Chiron galloped up to us."You've saved the camp," he said, joyfully, "but I was not aware that you had a fourth member." "She's the newest Angel of Chaos," Percy explained.

"Well then, it is good to meet you, what is your name," he asked. Our eyes widened at the fact that we forgot to give Zoe a code name. "Elektra," she said, simply and we let out a sigh of relief. "Well Elektra, it is an honor," he said, "Okay everyone collect the wounded and the dead, cabins must prepare shrouds for their fallen."

"Come on guys, we got our own to bury," I said and we returned to the ship. "So which will be my room," Zoe asked. "I don't know," I said, "They're suppose to be connected to the room your in so go down the walk to see which one is yours."

"Or we could see if this silver one is hers," Joanna said as she stood in front of a door with silver markings on it. I thought the doors were naturally black," Cameron said. "I guess they go by personality or something," I said. "Well we should tell Chaos about this," I said and they nodded.

* * *

**Done**

**Did you like this chapter**

**Was this good or bad**

**Review, Favorite, or Follow**

**Bye bye**


	5. Truth Revealed

**Hey viewers**

**So I hear that you liked the last chapter.**

**I sure did.**

**A web of lies has been spun by The Fallen.**

**So I'm still accepting OCs.**

**Only two more spaces for the Angels**

**Red and Green wings will be for them**

**Tess: Is there a spot for me?**

**Me: Maybe you little cutie**

**Tess: Hey! I'm 13 you know**

**Me: But your still cute**

**Tess: (glares)**

**Me: hehehe... I'm going to stop now and probably hide**

**To the chapter**

* * *

Percy POV

"Breakfast,"Cameron yelled. "Alright," Tess said and we ran to the crew deck. Cameron was like a stay at home dad sometimes. He cooks the best pancakes ever, he even makes mine blue. "Best pancakes ever," Tess said with a mouth full of Cameron's pancakes.

"Why thank you Ms. Lark, now please talk with your mouth closed," Cameron asked like a mother to a child. "Okay dad," she said with a mouth still full of food. We all snickered as they glared at each other. Suddenly a wormhole opened up and we all got up as my mom came out.

"Mom, what are you doing here," I asked. "Well the Olympians and campers are getting agitated that they have not learned of your true identity, this may cause civil war amongst us," she said. "You want us to reveal ourselves," I said and she nodded, sadly.

"Okay my lady," Cameron and Joanna said. "Also, Tess I believe you must do so too," she said and Tess dropped her fork. "But my lady, you know what Zeus did," she asked, angry. We all looked at each other, no one knew much about Tess' past except for my mom.

"I'm sorry Tess, but your the chief engineer, one of my greatest assets," she said and Tess sighed in defeat. "Okay my lady," Tess said and Chaos looked down, sadly. "I expect you to reveal yourselves by tonight," she said and left. After she left we all just sat at the table, poking our food.

"I'm full," Tess said and walked back to her lab/quarters. "So I guess we should go prepare," Joanna said and we all went up to our rooms. I sat on my bed, staring at the aquarium when Zoe walked in. "Am I interrupting," she asked. "No, I'm just thinking about tonight," I said and she sat next to me.

"Percy, you'll be fine," she said and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, but I looked up and our faces were centimeters apart. We leaned forward and our lips crashed together. I pulled back and got up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," I stammered, but she blushed.

"Percy, I've had feelings for you since I died," she explained, "You were different than other heroes and you were a true hero." She stood up and hugged me, but then we kissed. "So are we dating now," I asked and she laughed. "Yeah Jackson, we are," she said and kissed me again.

"I knew you'd start dating," we heard someone yell and we turned around to see Cameron at the door with Joanna behind him. "You were spying on us," I asked and they snickered. "I honestly thought Tess would be the one at the door," Zoe said and they looked down.

"She's still sulking in her room," Cameron said and we all looked at each other. "We should probably check on her," I said and we took the lift down to the crew deck. "Tess," Zoe asked as she knocked on her door. "It's open," Tess yelled and Zoe opened the door.

We walked in and saw her tinkering with a small device. "Hey Tess, you okay," I asked and she looked up with bloodshot eyes. "Yeah I am," she answered. "So what are you working on," Joanna asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Disguise changer, one of Dark Flame's blue prints he left behind," she said.

"So what's the story with you and Dark Flame any way," I asked. "Well I don't know him personally, he lived at least 50 million years ago," she said and we all gaped. "That long, did the Earth even exist back then," I asked. "Well it was still in construction by Chaos, but back then the Chaotic Legion was based on another world," she explained.

"So what was the world," I asked. "It was called Alpha Primer, it was the original birthplace of humanity," she explained. "But I thought humans were made by Prometheus," Cameron asked. "Actually Chaos made a deal with him so humanity could live on Earth with the Gods," she stated.

"So what happened to Alpha Primer," Zoe asked. "You remember Dark Flame, well he created the wings which began the Angels of Chaos, but the first Angel betrayed them and waged a war that ravaged the planet," she said, "He was exiled to the far reaches of space and hasn't been seen since, they call him The Fallen."

"So what about Dark Flame," I asked and she looked down when I asked. "I don't know, I've only read documents on him and seen his blueprints, but never actually met face to face," she said, "I wasn't even suppose to know about all of this, but I hacked into Chaos' data base and stumbled onto it."

"So that's why you know all this stuff," Cameron said. "Yeah, I found out about the past and Chaos wasn't mad, she said that anyone with my skill was a near equal in Dark Flame's intelligence," Tess said, a smile on her face at remembering that.

"So what about your mom," I asked and her face immediately darkened. "My mom was a normal person, long blonde hair lots of admirers, but Zeus took a liking to her," she said. "So they fell in love," I asked and she shook her head. "He liked her, she didn't," Tess explained, "She didn't consent on what Zeus did to her when she denied him."

Zoe's face turned into disgust at what we heard Zeus did to Tess' mom. "So when she had me, Zeus wanted to turn me into his pride and joy, but mom didn't want me being his little soldier," she said, "Zeus killed her after that, but I ran away and Chaos found me."

"That's when you joined Chaos," I said and she nodded. "She raised me like I was her kid, I was 6 back then," she explained. "So what happened when she learned about you hacking into the data base," Joanna asked. "Well she wasn't mad, she said that I had a lot of skill to do that," Tess said, "Dark Flame himself built the data base and it's fire walls."

"So you are a brainiac," Cameron said. "Bigger brainiac then you or your mom," she said while smirking and he glared. "So what's this Disguise Changer," I asked as I looked at it. "It changes the user's appearance using holographic illusions and solid holograms," she said and activated it.

It lit up with small lines and circles on it. Suddenly Tess flickered and her hair grew longer, then changed to jet black. Her eyes turned into a oak brown and she was taller. "Whoa, that's cool," I said and she turned it off. "Lot's of different disguises you can use this for," she said.

"So I guess we should put together tonight's announcement," I said and she looked down. "Yeah, I guess we should," she said and got up, "Those campers aren't going to be awed by themselves." "Good to see your back up and running like the energetic 13 teen year old that you are," Zoe said and Tess laughed.

"Let's go," I said and we walked off the ship in our disguises. "Chiron," I yelled as we approached the centaur. "Why hello Omega, what's the matter," he asked. "Chaos has demanded us to reveal ourselves tonight," I said and he nodded. "I trust that you do not like the idea," he said and we all nodded.

"Ok, I will send messengers to tell everyone to go to the Amphitheater after dinner," he said and galloped off. "I suggest we go wait for dinner," I said and we all went to our different activities.

* * *

Later

"You guys ready," I asked as we stood on the amphitheater's stage. "Yeah," Tess said. The campers were seated there, it was then I noticed that the Romans had joined with the Greeks. Both camps were seated there and the Gods had come to watch.

"Campers, Gods, tonight we will reveal ourselves," I said and they cheered. "Finally," Dylan said and I glared at him. Cameron and Joanna walked up to the front of the stage, their hands together. Cameron lifted his hood and said, "I am Alpha also known as Cameron Kane the son of Athena and Chaos' strategist as well as the second Angel of Chaos."

Athena looked in awe at his son and Joanna lifted her hood. "I am Void also known as Joanna Hudson the daughter of Demeter and the third Angel of Chaos also the co-strategist," she said and Demeter looked proudly at her daughter. Then Zoe stepped up and lifted her hood.

"I am Zoe Nightshade, now known as Elektra and once the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis," she said. Artemis looked at awe at her former huntress and then it was my turn. I walked up and said, "I am Omega, the son of Chaos, the first Angel of Chaos, the leader of her armies, and I am also Perseus Jackson the ex-son of Poseidon."

I lifted my hood and everyone gasped. "Percy, where have you been," Annabeth asked and my anger flared. "WHERE HAVE I BEEN! I've lived with my new mother and dated my new girlfriend," I said and they all looked at me in fear. I saw Cameron and Joanna back up with Tess while Zoe put a hand on my shoulder.

"You cheated on me, you left me, you turned everyone against me," I said and the campers looked at her. "I didn't do that, you cheated on me with Piper," she said and I jumped off the stage and grabbed her by the throat. I raised my fist, but Zoe grabbed my arm and held me back.

"YOU F!#$%#& B!$^%, Dylan did all that, you betrayed me," I screamed. "Percy, calm down," Zoe said and kissed me. Everyone gasped as they saw that and I could see Artemis glared at me. "What about you," Dylan yelled at Tess who tensed up.

"Why don't you reveal yourself," he mocked and she walked up onto the stage. "Tesla, you don't have to do this," I said and she shook her head. "No I do," she stated and said, "I'm Tesla, chief engineer of Chaos." Then she started to lift her hood.

"I am also Tess Lark, daughter of Zeus and descendant of Hephaestus," she said as she lifted it and Zeus gasped. "Tess, your alive," he said and reached out to touch her, but she backed up. "Don't touch me," she said and he looked taken back.

"What's wrong Tess," he asked and she glared. "What's wrong, You murdered my mom, You tried to turn me into your little soldier, and YOU ABANDONED ME," she screamed. "Tess, calm down," I said and grabbed her arm. I yelped as I felt a volt of electricity zap my hand.

I could see tendrils of electricity jumping across her skin, up and down her arm. "Tess Lark, calm yourself," I heard someone yell and we all looked up at the top of the stairs to see Chaos. Immediately the electric storm on Tess stopped and she collapsed onto me.

I held her as Chaos walked down the steps. "You stole my daughter," Zeus yelled and Chaos glared which made him stumble back. "You killed her mother and tried to use her, I gave her a new life and people she could love," Chaos said and took Tess from me.

"I have come not only to calm Tess, but to also to tell you of a new revelation," my mom said, "The Primordials and I have had another meeting and Erebus has confessed that he is allied with Gaea to destroy the Gods." "Oh no," I said and Chaos looked down.

"Angels, help me carry Ms. Lark back to the ship," she said and we followed her to the Freedom's Approach. We walked up the boarding ramp and onto the lift, then we got to the crew deck and went to her room. Joanna opened it and Chaos went in, then laid Tess on her bed.

She immediately snuggled up in the blanket and we walked out. "I've never seen her so emotional," I said and everyone nodded. "I've only seen this when I first recruited her," Chaos said. "So Erebus is fighting us," Zoe asked. "No, we're fighting with him," my mom said and we all looked at her, confused, "At the meeting, he explained that he wanted to destroy the Gods so he may in turn free humanity."

"If you agree to help, you will act as our spies," she said and we all nodded. "We'll fight with Erebus," I said and everyone agreed. "Good, it is time that the Primordials return," she said and opened a wormhole when she stopped. "Oh my, I have also forgotten of a prophecy that was given," she said.

"Another prophecy on the rising darkness," I asked and she shook her head. "What's it about then," I asked. "You," she said and started to repeat it to us.

_9 shall return home where they were once loved  
with wings they fly like a dove  
together they will fight those who betrayed them  
and who ever they stand with  
they shall be the victor  
Three will be as black as space  
One will be silver  
__One will be white  
One will be red  
One shall have yellow  
Another shall be green  
And the last shall be blue_

* * *

**Done**

**Did you like this chapter**

**I liked writing Tess' back story**

**I'm serious guys, I'd like two OCs for the last two Angels of Chaos**

**One for Red**

**One for Green**

**Next chapter will be fun**

**Remember to..**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow  
(Better to do All of the Above)**

**Sincerely,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	6. Meet the New Angels

**Hey viewers**

**I have had a lot of OC submissions**

**I have decided who the Red angel is**

**Green angel is still being debated**

**There have been a lot of female OCs**

**I'd prefer another guy, but that's for you to decide**

**So one more slot left for the position of Green Angel**

**Percy: So who's the Red angel?**

**Me: She'll be in this chapter**

**Zoe: So it's a she**

**Me: Dang it, let out my little secret**

**Well to the chapter**

* * *

Percy POV

"So we're helping Erebus to destroy the Gods," Tess asked as she sat on her bed and we explained what had happened after her "scene" yesterday. "Yep," I said, popping the P. "So our you in," Cameron asked. "Yeah," she said. "Good, but first we need to find the other 5 Angels of Chaos," Zoe said.

Suddenly a Chaotic soldier entered the room and saluted. "Yes," I asked, saluting back. "Sir, Chiron requests your presence. "Okay," I said and the soldier ran off. "Let's go," Tess said and got up. "You sure you want to go back out there," Joanna asked and she crossed my arms.

"I can handle it, besides they know not to mess with me now," Tess stated and we all looked at each other before walking out with me. We walked off the ship and towards the big house where we found Chiron playing Pinochle with some invisible players.

"Ah, Perseus," he said and grabbed me into a bear hug. I laughed and hugged him too. "It's good to see you too, Chiron," I said and he put both of his hands on my arms. "You've grown so much since I last saw you," he said. "Thanks, but so have the others," I said and he looked at Cameron, Joanna, and Zoe.

"It's good to see you all here again," he said and hugged each one of them. "And you must be Tess," he said as he approached her. "Yeah," she said and he gave her a hug. She stood there surprised before hugging back. "So why did you want us here," I asked, "You wouldn't just call us here to meet us again."

"Smarter than ever I see," he said, "Well I was informed by Lady Chaos that you wish to find the last 5 of her angels." "Yes, we're still trying to find the newest ones," I said. "Well it's not like one's just going to run into camp," Cameron said, but suddenly the horn was blown.

We all ran outside and to the top of the hill to see a guy run up the hill with none other than Hyperion chasing him. "HEY," I yelled and he started running to me. I activated my wings and flew over him, then onto the Titan of Light. "Hey, remember me," I asked and he snarled.

"PERSEUS JACKSON," he bellowed, "I have been waiting for this moment." I took out Blackhole and he took out his golden sword. "How was your time in the tree," I asked and he laughed. "It was fun before our master broke me out," he said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Who is that, Erebus," I asked and he laughed again. "No, most of us Titans and Giants have a better master," he said and charged me. I blocked his strike, then flew up and dived onto him. I tackled him into the ground and had my sword onto his neck.

"Who's orchestrating all of this," I asked and he chuckled. "I would tell, but he would be very angry," Hyperion said before he began to glow. My eyes widened and I flew back as he let loose a super nova of light and heat. My wings changed and created a metal shield in front of me.

I was thrown back into a tree and when my wings returned to normal, the area around Hyperion was black and scorched. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha," he laughed as he approached me with his sword, "Now I shall have my revenge." Suddenly a black blur tackled him.

I looked over to see the guy he was chasing punching him. "Move," I yelled and took Blackhole, then stabbed it into Hyperion as the guy jumped off. Hyperion screamed in agony and turned into a bright light, then he was gone. "Thanks," I said and he nodded. "Welcome," he said, "Who are you?" "Percy Jackson, You," I asked.

"Nate Nichols," he said. "So you know about greek mythology," I asked and he nodded. "It's real," I said and he looked at me. "Really, I knew that I saw a cyclops, but nooo, Colin said it was a birth defect for that guy," he said and I chuckled.

"Your handling this better than most people do," I said and he snickered. "Well I'm not most people," he said and suddenly a holographic image of clouds and the sky appeared above his head. I heard gasps and saw the camp along with my friends looking at him.

I kneeled and said, "Hail Nate Nichols, son of Ouranos, Primordial of the Heavens." He gasped loudly and took a really long breath as he heard that. "THIS IS AWESOME," he yelled. "Don't let it go to your head," Joanna said as my friends came over.

"Who are you," he asked. "Cameron Kane, Joanna Hudson , Zoe Nightshade," they said and he looked at Tess. "Tess Lark," she said. "We're the Angels of Chaos, primordial of the Void," I said and he looked at me. "Are you a demigod," he asked. "Oh, yeah I'm Chaos' son used to be a son of Poseidon till he had that jerk over there," I said and pointed at Dylan who was saying he could've dealt with Hyperion in seconds.

"So what now," he asked. "Well I got an idea," I said and lead him to the Freedom's Approach. "So what," he asked. "I suspect that fate has brought you here for a reason," I said as we got to Tess' room. "You think he's one of us," Zoe asked and I nodded.

"Whoa, I get to be an Angel," he asked and I nodded. "Maybe, but we got to check," I said as Tess opened the container. "Turn around please," she asked and he turned around. "So how does this work because there's no straps- AH GOD," he yelled as the needles struck his spine and the nerves.

We all snickered as he rolled on the ground in pain. "Get up," I said and he got up, "Now repeat after me." I recited the oath and he said it, suddenly his wings lit up a brilliant white. "WHOA," he said and started to fly around. "THIS IS EVEN MORE AWESOME," he yelled as he flew around.

"Hey, watch it," Tess said as he almost flew into one of Tess' inventions. "Sorry, but this is so coo-," he was interrupted when he smashed into the wall. We all laughed as he slid down and had a look of confusion on his face. "I see stars," he said and we laughed harder.

"So I guess we found our fifth Angel," I said and we all nodded. "So what powers do I have," he asked. "Well I don't know, your a son of Ouranos so air," I said and he closed his eyes. He started grunting and I asked, "What are you doing."

"Trying to activate my powers," he said. "Well you better not take a crap in my room," Tess said, but suddenly everything started floating, even us. "Whoa," I said and he opened his eyes. "What's this," he asked. "Less gravity," Joanna said, "You can control gravity."

"Nice," he said and put his arms up. Suddenly we all fell to the ground. "Hey, I said watch it," Tess yelled as her inventions fell to the ground. "Hehehe, sorry," he said. "So what now," Cameron asked, then another horn blew, "Good another Angel of Chaos?"

"No, that was the Hunter's horn," Zoe said and ran out of the room. "Hunters," Nate asked. "The Hunters of Artemis," I said and he said, "Oh." "Come on," I said and we all walked out of the ship to see Zoe fly back, her head down in sadness.

"Zoe, what's wrong," I asked. "Thalia, she's... dead," she said and we all gasped. "No," I whispered and Nate looked confused. "Thalia was one of their close friends and my half sister," Tess said and Nate nodded. "How did she die," I asked and Zoe shook her head.

"I don't know," she said and we comforted her. I looked over to see the camp walking around, heads down in sadness. I saw Cameron walk over to Hazel and Leo. Leo was comforting her when Cameron came over to talk to them. They talked for a bit before Cameron stormed back to us.

"Everyone's sad because today's the day that Thalia, Nico, and Frank died," he said and we all gasped. "How did this happen," I wondered and prayed to my mother for an answer. Suddenly a wormhole opened and she stepped out. "Son, you asked for something," she asked.

"How did our friends die," I asked and she looked around. "Not here, let's go inside," she said and we walked back up the boarding ramp. Soon we were seated at one of the tables on the crew deck. "They died when they were sent on a quest with the rest of the seven minus you and Thalia with Nico," she said.

"What happened," Joanna asked. "Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Dionysus had planned the quest in hope of killing the demigods, but Dylan and Annabeth for they thought that they were to strong," she said, "Dylan sent a wave that washed Thalia and Nico off a cliff while Frank saved Hazel's life when a Laistrygonian giant threw a cannon ball at her.

"It connected with him and his life stick, then he died," she said, sadly, "It did not go as they planned, but the survivors were broken." "They will pay," Nate said, enraged, "THEY'LL ALL F!$#ING PAY!" "Patience Nate, we'll tear down Olympus, but the Gods who weren't responsible will be spared," I said.

* * *

Joanna POV

I was horror stricken when I heard what the Gods had done. We all looked at Nate as he ranted on about how they'll pay for what they've done. I couldn't blame him, the Gods will pay. "So you are going against my family," a voice said and we turned around to see an eight-year-old girl sitting on the floor.

"Lady Hestia," Percy said and bowed. We all followed his lead, but Chaos. "It is good to see you again Percy," she said and smiled at him, warmly. "So now you know," I said and she nodded. "I will not stop you, I too believe that my brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews have ruled for to long with an iron fist," she said.

"Can you help us in a way," I asked and she shook her head. "I am Olympus' tender of the hearth," she said, "I cannot help for I am sworn to protect it." "But you can warn us if something big is about to happen," I said and she nodded. "So why are you here anyway," Nate asked.

"I wish to ask you for aid in a quest," she said. "A quest, from you," I asked and she nodded. "I need you to find a young girl in a place that she has remained since the 1800's," she said. "So who is she," Percy asked and she lowered her head. "She is... she is my daughter," Hestia said and we all gasped.

"Hestia, the virgin goddess has a daughter," I asked and she nodded. "Her father was a soldier in the American forces, he was a brave soldier who had a pure belief in freedom and justice," she said, "During a battle he was injured, but I healed him and we fell in love." "And you had her," Cameron said and she nodded.

"She had a brother, but Zeus learned of her existence and killed her father and sibling," she said, "I managed to hide her from him, he eventually believed my lie of her death." "So what's her name," I asked. "Samantha Williams," she said. **(Sorry, Had to use the Last Name)**

"So where is she," Cameron asked.

* * *

Percy POV

"Oh, COME ON," I yelled as we stood in front of the infamous Lotus Hotel. "So remember, don't eat the flowers and don't take anything they have," I said and pulled out a match that Hestia had given me. "Light the match and it will grow stronger as you near her," she had said.

I lit the match and we walked in. I turned in several directions and the fire grew brighter in one direction. We walked down several halls full of guests, running about having the time of their eternal life. Soon we came to a wooden door which Nate opened.

I looked in and saw a park with people in clothes from the American Civil War walking about. I moved the match around and it seemed to grow brighter as I walked forward. Suddenly I bumped into something and fell down. "Ow, watch where your going," a voice said and I looked up to see a tall teenager in a dress.

"Sorry, I wasn't... ," I stopped when I looked into her eyes. They were like small, warm flames in a hearth, just like Hestia's. "Are you Samantha Kenway," I asked and she stared at me. "Yes," she said. "I'm Percy Jackson, I was sent by your mother to find you," I said and her eyes widened.

"Mum, but I saw her only a moment ago," she said. "Samantha, what year is it," I asked. "1864," she said. "It's the 21 century," I said and her eyes widened. "What kind of prank is this," she said. "This isn't a prank," I said and looked around.

"Follow us," I said and we lead her out of the park and into a hotel room. "How will you prove your claims," she asked and I unfolded my wings from their compact form. "Oh my God," she said and I said, "Technically Gods or Chaos." "What," she asked.

"Your mom is a God, the greek myths are real," Cameron said and she looked at each of us. "That means you're," she said. "Demigods, yes, we're the children of the Gods," I said. After introducing ourselves, we told her about Hestia and her past.

"So I am a demigod," she asked. "Yes, your the demigod daughter of Hestia, her only daughter," I said. "But then when my father and brother died," she said. "That was Zeus, he was angered by Hestia's choice of breaking her oath and killed your family," I said and a look of anger crossed her face.

Suddenly her hair went ablaze and there was an explosion as fire engulfed her body. "WHOA," Nate yelled as he was flung back by the force of the explosion. I looked to see the fire wasn't around her, but actually on her. "She's like an elemental of fire," Tess said.

"Calm down," I said and grabbed her arm. I gritted my teeth as my hand burned. I couldn't hold in the pain any longer and yelled in pain. Then the fire stopped and her hair returned to normal. "Oh my God, I'm sorry," she said. "It's Gods or Chaos in our case," I said as Zoe grabbed a bar of ambrosia.

I got a good look at her now. She had a blackish brown hair color that didn't seemed to be affected by the fire at all. "Everyone, catch her up on recent events, I'm going to report this to Hestia," I said and they started to explain to her as I took out a spray bottle that Hestia had given me and a drachma.

I created a fine mist and had the light from a window shine into it, creating a rainbow effect. I threw the drachma into it and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, Please except my offering and show me Hestia." The mist shimmered and switched to the eight-year-old who was tending the hearth.

"Hestia," I said and she looked at me. "Percy, have you found her," she asked. "Yes," I said and stepped out of her area of sight. She laid her eyes upon her daughter who was listening to the others who were ranting on about the current war. "Samantha," she said and her daughter turned her head.

"Mom," she asked and walked over to the Iris message. "It's me darling, how are you," she asked. "Okay, but confused," she said, "Is this real?" "All of it, I am a goddess and they are demigod children of my family," she said. "So my uncle did kill them," she asked and Hestia nodded, sadly.

"Why are your clothes burned," she asked and that was the first time that we had noticed that her clothes had burned in her scene. "She flamed on," Nate said and we snickered as Samantha blushed. "You'll need new clothes," Hestia said and Tess started jumping up and down again.

"You got the answer, don't you," I said and she nodded. "Here," she said and took a stack of clothing out of her backpack, "Go put this on." Samantha left for the bathroom and came back out with a black hoodie with a red trim and worn jeans.

"Those clothes are enchanted so they won't burn in extreme heat," she said and Samantha lit her arm on fire. The clothes didn't burn, but instead glowed a fiery red where the fire touched. "Cool," I said and she unlit the fire.

"So should we take her to camp," I asked and she shook her head. "No, I and Chaos discussed somethings and believe she'd be better off with your team," Hestia said and we all gasped. "The sixth Angel of Chaos," I said.

"Angels of Chaos, that's what you are right," she asked. "Yes," I said, "and it looks like you'll be the sixth one." "Then let's head back to camp to get your wings," Tess said and looked at me. I nodded and prayed to mom, then several wormholes opened underneath us.

Suddenly we reappeared in Tess' room. "Here we go again," Tess said as she got another set of wings. "Turn around please," she said and Samantha turned around. She placed the pack on Samantha's back, then she squealed as the wings connected to her spine and nerves.

"Repeat this oath," I said and began. She repeated the oath, then all the sudden her wings lit up a fiery red. "Awesome," Nate said as we watched her red wings light up. "So we need to find the Yellow, Green, and Blue Angels,"I said.

"Wonder who they are," Joanna asked. "I know one's me," Tess said and we laughed. "What, come on guys, you know I want to be one of you," she said. "Tess, one must earn the title of an Angel," I said and she stormed off. We laughed for a little bit before we stopped.

"So is there any thing else about the 21st century that u should know about," Samantha asked. "Nah, you'll be good with what we told you Sam," I said. "Sam," she asked. "Yeah, short for Samantha," I explained. "That is a very good perception of things," a voice said.

We all turned around to see a hooded man. He wore a black cloak with pieces of armor on his torso, shoulders and legs. There were purple lines and markings running across the silver and black armor. "Who are you," I asked.

"I once served under Lady Chaos as well as designing your wings," he said and we looked at him confused. Then I figured it out. "Your him aren't you," I said, "your Dark Flame."

* * *

**Done**

**Did you like this chapter**

**Thank you to BookLuver102 for the Red Angel OC**

**Still debating on the Green Angel**

**Thanks for reading**


	7. Time is of the Essence

**Welcome back viewers**

**Chapter 7 is here**

**So I've gotten even more OC submissions**

**But there can only be one**

**I'm wavering between**

**Jazzy and JaydenJackson14's OCs**

**Please submit more OCs for me**

**I only need a Green Angel  
(GREEN ANGEL, only that one left)**

**Percy: So only 3 more Angels left**

**Me: Yep and the seventh will be in this chapter**

**Zoe: What's the name**

**Me: Read the chapter**

**Now, Chapter 7**

* * *

Cameron POV

"Your him, aren't you," Percy said, "Your Dark Flame." "Indeed," he said, "It is good to see the second generation of the Angels of Chaos." "Tess said you disappeared," I said and he laughed. "Oh I did, but for good reason," he stated, "I discovered a great threat in deep space."

"You have," Percy asked and he nodded. "An ancient enemy, the man who killed the first Angels of Chaos and who ravaged Alpha Primer is returning," I said. "That means he's the rising darkness," Joanna said, "We have to warn Tess and Chaos!"

"NO," Dark Flame yelled and we looked at him. "No, I cannot allow them to see me," he said, "Not after all these years and not how I look now." A section of his armor shifted and moved back, then revealed his arm, that was scarred and had strange, glowing purple markings running up and down it.

"Okay, but why contact us now," I asked. "The Fallen's forces are returning and they wish to enact revenge for their lord's death," he said, "You must stop them, I can help." "Really, what do we need to do," Percy asked.

"I need Kronos' scythe, with it's powers I can halt their approach," he said, "and in that time, you must use a special device I hid to defeat them." "So where's Kronos' scythe," Sam asked. "Deep within Tartarus," Dark Flame said and we all looked at each other.

"Okay, but why don't you join us," Percy asked. "I am trapped in this place, but I can aid you from it," he said and suddenly a portal opened. It glowed a soft blue and a radiant green. "What is that," I asked. "A Space Bridge, I have been able to utilize Cybertronian technology just like the Fallen's army has," he explained.

"Space Bridge, you mean it's range of opening is far greater than Chaos' wormholes," I asked. He nodded and said, "Space Bridge technology stretches not only from one universe, but many in theory." "So this leads to Tartarus," Zoe asked and he nodded.

"Better hurry before a monster uses it to get here," he said and our eyes widened. "Wait, you said you were trapped in where ever you are, how are you here," Nate asked and we looked at him. "Oh, I'm not really here," he said.

"Oh really," Nate said and poked him, but his finger went through Dark Flame's arm and his form flickered. "Your a hologram," I said and he nodded. "I am projecting this from my current location," he said, "Now go and save this world."

We all nodded as the hologram flickered and faded out. We walked through the portal and came to a large cavern. "This is Tartarus, I thought it'd be more like hell," Nate asked. Suddenly fires erupted from holes in the ground and screams echoed through the cave.

"That's more like it," he said and we face palmed. "Come on, he said it was deep within this place," Percy said.

* * *

Tess POV

"Guys, where are you," I asked as I walked back into my room. "Wonder where they went," I muttered and walked over to the wings container. "Hello Tess," I heard someone say and turned around to see Chaos. "My lady," I said and bowed.

"No need to bow," she said and I got up. "Sorry," I apologized and she laughed. "So do you know where everyone is," I asked. "I thought they were here," she said. "It's not like them to go off with out telling us," I said.

"Well you know Perseus, he has a knack for doing this kind of thing," she said and I laughed. "You really do have hopes of being one of my Angels, don't you," Chaos asked as she noticed my glances at the wings container.

"You know I've always wanted to be one," I said. "Well know that you may or not be one, but you will know your destiny when the time is right," she said. "Why not know now," I asked. "Because fate rarely calls upon us at the moment of our choosing," she said and opened another wormhole.

"It's been good to see you again Tess," she said and left.

* * *

Percy POV

"There," I said as we looked from a cliff over to a circular platform over a lava pit. In the center was a familiar scythe, guarded by drakons and , but also a cloaked figure. "Zoe, can you give us some covering fire," I asked and she got out her bow.

"Nate, make a gravity field to slow them down, but not on us," I said and he nodded. "Cameron, Joanna cover me while I and Sam get the scythe," I ordered and they took out their weapons. "NOW," I yelled and we jumped down the cliff as Zoe let loose a barrage of arrows that struck each monster.

The drakons roared in annoyance while the earthborn crumbled into dirt from her attack. Joanna caused vines to come out of the ground and grab several drakons. Cameron flew up, then down onto each one, and stabbed them in the chink of their armored hides.

I ran forward and sliced earthborn left and right. Sam was causing fireballs to shoot from her hands, hitting earthborn and drakons. Several drakons ran at us, but then stopped as they tried to stand up. I looked over to see Nate using his gravity manipulation to hold them in place.

"GOT IT," I yelled as I grabbed the scythe. Suddenly a drakon, larger then the rest crawled over to me. "NO," Zoe yelled and I watched as the silver energy of her wings intensified and grew larger. The silver energy grew longer and she notched several arrows.

She fired them and each struck the drakon in all of it's weak spots. It roared in pain before falling to the ground, slowly disintegrating into golden dust. Then an army of earthborn rushed into the room from a bridge, pushing Joanna and Cameron closer to the edge of the platform and closer to the lava pit below.

"Back Off," Nate yelled and his white wings intensified, suddenly the earthborn stopped and tried to stand. They were being crushed into the ground by the sheer force of gravity. "What's happening," Cameron asked, "First Zoe goes nuts and now Nate?"

"Must be the wings, they look like they're increasing their powers and skills," Joanna said. "Incredible," I said. Suddenly the hooded figure attacked me. I rolled to the side as the scythe came down and stabbed at him. He jumped to the side and swung at me.

I jumped back and saw Zoe notch an arrow. She fired as the man brought her scythe down, but I jumped back again. The arrow sailed through the air and was only a couple feet away when the man brought his hand up and the arrow stopped.

"He stopped the arrow," Nate said as we all watched her. He looked at the arrow and walked up before plucking it out of the air. "He can stop time," I said, "Are you Kronos, cause your shorter than I remember." The man looked at me and charged.

He swung the scythe and I opened my wings from their compact form, then flew up, then onto the blade. The scythe went down from my weight and the man desperately tried to get it out from under me. I raised my right foot and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying across the platform.

He landed with a thud. I walked over and grabbed the guy's hood and lifted it. "Oh my Chaos," I said as I stared at the face of a teenage girl. She had short black hair with light, golden highlights and golden orbs for eyes, but they seemed softer than Kronos' eyes. "She's just a teenager," Sam said.

"Same age as Tess," Joanna said. "She's also Kronos' daughter, so I'd step back," a voice said. We all turned around to see a tall, thin, and haggard man in a tattered, orange jumpsuit. His hair still sticking up in all directions he pulled out his signature spear.

"Iapetus, Titan of Mortal Life," Cameron proclaimed as the titan of stepped forward. "Hey Bob," I said and he scowled. "Perseus Jackson, I remember you," he said. "So how'd your memories come back," I asked. "The River Lethe takes memories, but does not erase them," he said, "My master merely had to retake them from the river's depository."

"Your master," I asked and he laughed. "He knows of Dark Flame's visit to you and tells you that his armies are on the march," Iapetus said. "He's still alive," I asked and Iapetus smirked. "Well you won't be when we're through," I said and he readied his weapon.

We gave a war cry and charged at him. He blocked my attacked and whacked Cameron who flew into Joanna. Nate ducked under his swing and punched him in the stomach. He added a gravitational effect to them so that debris collected around his fists as he swung them.

Iapetus was being pushed back, but then he swung his spear around and caught Nate in the abdomen. A large wound opened and Iapetus kicked him back. I ran forward and swung Blackhole. He roared in pain as I made a cut across his leg.

He grabbed me and threw me against a wall. Suddenly a barrage of arrows flew into him and he stumbled back in surprise. "Take him down," I yelled as she continued to fire arrows at him. Suddenly he grabbed a giant chunk of debris and flung it at her.

She jumped off the way in time as it struck the cliff and blocked the cave we had come through. "ZOE," I yelled as Iapetus caught her and threw her into me. I checked her for wounds. She had a gash on her head, but she was okay. "Now I shall have my revenge," he said.

"You know your brother, Hyperion said the same thing before we beat him," I said. "And that is relevant, how," he asked. "Because, 3-2-1," I counted down, then a red blur tackled him. I watched as she punched him with her flaming fists. "That looks awesome," Nate said.

"No. One. Hurts. My. Friends," she yelled as she beat him senseless. Suddenly the red energy coming from the end of her wings lit on fire. Her hair went ablaze as did her eyes as the wings enhanced her powers, the lava below started to move and spew up.

The lava rocked back and forth like an ocean, waves crashing against the wall as she beat Iapetus. By the time she was done, Iapetus was burnt and bruised. "You have won nothing Angel of Chaos," Iapetus said and we heard a groan as he smiled.

We looked over to see the daughter of Kronos get up. "My head," she said and looked over to see us. "Alice, kill them," Iapetus bellowed and grabbed Kronos' scythe, then threw it to her. She caught it and looked at us. "WAIT," I yelled, "You don't have to do that!"

"You will or your father will have our heads," Iapetus stated. "No, we can help you," Joanna said, "You don't have to help him." "He's my dad," she said. "I knew a person like you," I said, "She stood with her father in the first Titanomachy." "And her name," she asked.

"Calypso, daughter of Atlas and your cousin," I said and her eyes widened. "She hates her father for what he's done, she's still trapped on Ogygia," I said, "But you still have a choice." She seemed to lower her scythe a bit, but raised it again.

"Why should I listen to you, my dad would only kill me," she said, fear in her voice. "We can help, you can come with us," I stated, "We can give you a new family." "Don't listen to these Chaos scum," Iapetus yelled, but I hit him with the butt of my sword.

"We're the Angels of Chaos," I said. "I've heard of you already," she stated. "We can help," I said and she lowered the scythe, "You want to stop the Gods too, right?" She nodded. "Well we're doing that, Erebus is going to wage war with the Gods and we're helping because the Gods are tyrants," I said.

"Why tell me this," she asked. "Because, you can help us too," I said, "Join us, help a better cause than the Titans." "Why not work with my dad," she asked. "Because they would enslave humanity, the Primordials will let them live freely," I said.

She lowered her head in thought and looked back up with hopeful eyes. "TRAITOR," Iapetus bellowed and threw me off of him. "Kronos will here of this," he yelled and flashed out. "I just betrayed my father," Alice said. "No you didn't, he betrayed you when he tried to use you for his own selfish reasons," I said.

"Good work Angels," a familiar voice said and we turned around to see Dark Flame's hologram. "Thanks," Cameron said. "Who are you," Alice asked. "I am Dark Flame, the creator of the wings that the Angels wear," he said. "So you sent them here," she asked and he nodded.

"I require your father's scythe in order to halt the Fallen's forces from invading," he explained. "The Fallen, the man my father was working with," she said and we gasped. "So he wasn't working with Erebus or Gaea, but with the Fallen," Cameron said.

"So how do we get this to you," I asked. "Through the Space Bridge," he said and spoke to someone off screen. Suddenly the soft blue and radiant green portal opened nearby. Alice walked up to it and threw the scythe in, then the Space Bridge portal closed.

"Did it work," I asked him. "Here is the proof," Dark Flame said and disappeared before coming back with the scythe in hand. "So you'll help us," I asked and he nodded. "Here is your way back," he said and opened another Space Bridge. "So what about me," Alice asked.

"We promised you a new family, we're going to keep that promise," I said and she smiled, brightly. "God speed," he said and the hologram flickered, then faded. We stepped through the portal and reappeared in my room. "Well that went out perfectly," Nate said and the door opened.

Tess was standing there looking at us. "I have been looking absolutely every where for you," she stated, hands on her hips. "Sorry, been in here the whole time," Joanna said. "Why are you all sweating and have ripped clothes," she asked and we looked at each other.

"Oh, well we were," Nate said and she gasped. "You all didn't have-," she asked, but we all stopped her there. "NO," Zoe yelled as we all blushed. Tess giggled and was about to turn around when she noticed our new guest. "Who's that," she asked eyeing Alice.

"This is, um-," I said. "Alice Paxis," she said. "Where did you come from," Tess asked, getting even more suspicious. "Well we... ," I tried to lie, but Alice beat me to it. "They were looking for the next Angel and found me," she said and Tess gasped.

"The seventh Angel," she said and started jumping up and down. "Follow me," she said and skipped down the hall. "Is she-," Alice asked. "This energetic, Oh yeah," Zoe said as we followed Tess to her room. Soon we were in her room and Tess had the next set of wings.

"Ok, turn around," she said and Alice did as ordered. "Here we go," Tess said and placed the wings on Alice's back. "OW," Alice yelped as the wings connected to her nerves. "Okay, now repeat after me," I said, nervously. "Percy, are you sure we should do this," Zoe whispered, "We don't even know if she's worthy."

"Trust me on this," I said and started to recite the oath. Soon we were done, but her wings didn't light up. "It didn't work," Tess said, "Our you sure she's an Angel of Chaos." "Who's there," Alice said. "Who are you talking to," Cameron asked. "I hear a voice, but I don't see anyone," she said. "Just like me," Nate said.

"What," we all asked. "Well when I joined, I heard the same voice," he said, "and I figured out it was Chaos later on." "Chaos is speaking to you," I asked and she nodded. "She spoke to me too," Sam said, "She must be evaluating us." "So is she worthy," I asked.

Suddenly her wings flashed and a golden yellow beamed from the ends of her wings. "She is worthy," Zoe said. "Hail the seventh Angel of Chaos, Alice Paxis the daughter of Kronos," I said as she looked at her new wings. "Daughter of Kronos, you guys didn't tell me about that apart," Tess said.

"We didn't, oops," I said. "Well any way, Chaos did let you be an Angel so you must be cool," she said. "Thanks," Alice said, "So what now?" "Well we need to get you your room and you need a weapon," Tess said, "And I have the perfect one!"

"What is it," I asked and Tess got out a rifle like weapon. "Actually I use scythes, not guns," Alice said, but Tess gave it to her none the less. "Oh don't worry about that, in fact you should spin it," Tess said and Alice spun. As she spun it, it transformed into a large scythe.

"What in the name of Chaos," Joanna said. "Neat huh, it's one of Dark Flame's inventions that I managed to recreate," she said. "Dark Flame, you mean the guy who-," Alice said, but I made motions with my hands that meant not to say, she got the message and said, "Who built a lot of stuff."

"You know about Dark Flame, your dad must be well informed," Tess said. "Word gets around, small pit," she said. "Well this beauty is called Crescent Rose," Tess said. **(Reference to RWBY)** "It's a sniper rifle/scythe hybrid weapon, designed for maximum carnage," Tess explained.

"So what does it do all together," Alice asked. "Well it shoots in rifle mode, but it also does in scythe mode," Tess said, pointing out the trigger on the handle, "The blade part can turn at a 90 degree angle and you can use the gun's recoil to propel you forward!"

"So like this," Alice said and pulled the trigger. Suddenly she jolted forward and swung the scythe. Cameron and Nate ducked as it passed over them and sliced a slab metal in half. "2 inches thick and still a clean cut," Nate said as he examined it. "It's a highly advanced piece of weaponry," Tess said.

"Okay, so how do I carry this around," Alice asked. "Spin it again, but this time backwards," Tess said and she followed her instructions. She spun it counterclockwise and it collapsed into it's rifle mode. "Nice," Alice said, "But I can't carry this everywhere."

"Got that too," Tess said and took out a belt. Alice took it and put it on, then attached the weapon to it. It fit onto the back of her waist. "So I'm one of you now," she asked and we nodded. "So exactly what powers do you have," Zoe asked.

"Well I have minor control over time, slowing things down to a stop or making somethings go faster," she said. "Cool, but how old are you," Tess asked. "13, why," Alice asked. "Oh My Chaos, your the same age as me," Tess squealed in joy, "We can do things together!"

"Like what," Alice asked. "Like talk about girl stuff," Tess said. "What kind of girl stuff," Alice asked. "Alice, I have a lot to catch you up on," Tess said and they walked out of the room, but before they did I grabbed Alice's arm. "Keep Dark Flame a secret," I whispered, "He doesn't want anybody, but us to know about his existence."

She nodded and followed Tess so she could show her, her new room on the Angel's deck. "Your going to need new clothes if your going to be an Angel because cloaks are not their style," I heard Tess say as they left. "So we're going to keep Dark Flame a secret," I asked and they nodded. "Okay, let's hope he can slow down the Fallen's forces," I said.

* * *

Fallen POV

"Well done Soundwave, this long range communicator works perfectly," I said to my communications officer, Soundwave. He was originally terminated in the great war, but I rebuilt him at my size. He nodded and went back to work. "Sir," Vert said as he ran up to me.

"What is it," I asked. "The fleet is ready," he said. "Good," I said, "Soundwave, opened the space bridge." He stopped working and the visor he used as a face showed a blue print of a Space Bridge generator that was created by a Decepticon scientist who swore his allegiance to me.

Soon a blue beam shot from the ship and opened a Space Bridge. My armada began to move forward and flew through the portal. "Dark Flame has warned them that my fleet is approaching," I stated, "He may have my technology, but my fleet is already in motion."

"Yes my lord, he is to late to stop your attack," Vert said and walked off. "Decepticons, prepare a path for my coming," I bellowed through the comm and I was answered with acknowledgements of "Yes Sir" and "As you command my Lord". "Soundwave, prepare the Alignment Accelerator," I ordered and he did the same thing as he did with the Space Bridge.

This time an image of the Alignment Accelerator blue prints appeared. Soon a nearby space station I had constructed opened up. Metal plates shifted and transformed, showing a glowing, metal orb. "Initiate Project Acceleration," I ordered and he typed in several commands into the bridge's console.

"My lord, the Alignment Accelerator is primed," my 1st lieutenant said over the comm. "Good, now fire it," I said and the floating structure nearby flashed before sending out a wave of golden energy. "Prepare yourselves, Angels of Chaos," I bellowed, "For the planetary alignment will soon be at hand and the weak shall perish in my shadow!"

* * *

**Done**

**Did you like this chapter**

**I liked making the parts about Dark Flame**

**And introducing Alice**

**Still needing the OC for Green Angel**

**Thanks for reading,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	8. Darkness Has Returned

**Hello again**

**Welcome back to The Angels of Chaos**

**I saw that a lot of people liked the last chapter**

**I liked it personally**

**I've chosen the new Green Angel of Chaos**

**Congrats to BookLuver102**

**Here's the chapter**

* * *

Fallen POV

"My lord," Vert said. "Yes," I asked. "The fleet has arrived at Earth," he stated and I smiled. "Good, Soundwave ready the engineers, soon I will have the means of escaping this forsaken place," I bellowed and Soundwave typed in several commands into the bridge's terminal.

"Vert, activate the holo-projector," I ordered, "I want to command this battle personally." "As you command, master," he said and activated the holo-projector. A circular platform rose off the floor and emitted several holographic shapes.

"Decepticons, your leader is here," I bellowed into the comm, "Begin the attack."

* * *

Percy POV

"So what do you think Dark Flame wants us to get next," Nate asked. "I don't know, he said it was a device he made and hid," Sam said. "I think it's something to get him out of that place he's trapped in," Joanna said.

"What do you think Percy," Cameron asked me. "I don't know, but I'm having my doubts on him," I said, thinking about the quest he sent us on. "Why," Nate asked. "Well he did say God Speed," I said and they all looked shocked.

"He's right," Nate said. "Maybe he forgot," Sam said. "Hardly, Dark Flame was like Chaos' right hand man," I said, "He was pretty much the Tess of his time." "Speaking of the energetic teen, where is she," Joanna asked.

"Spending some time with her new best friend," Zoe said. "So how's Alice fitting in," I asked. "Great," a voice said and we looked over to see Alice walk in. She had changed from the black cloak to the Angel's signature black hoodie with a golden yellow trim and she had a small, black skirt with a golden yellow trim as well.

"Good to see," I said, "Where's Tess." "Right here," Tess said, popping up behind Alice. "So you guys are getting together pretty well," Joanna said and they giggled. "Yep," they said, popping the P. "So what're you guys talking about," Tess asked.

"We were just talking about, um... ," I tried thinking of a lie. "We were talking about the upcoming war," Zoe said. "Oh, so what do you guys think we should do while Erebus get's his armies going," Tess asked. "I say we find the Green Angel," Nate said and we all nodded.

"Tess, could you look for anyone who could be one here at camp or in the Chaotic Legion," I asked and she nodded, then ran off with Alice. "She's a spirited one," we heard a familiar voice said. "Dark Flame," Zoe said as we turned to see his holographic form.

"Hello again children," he said, "I have another quest for you." "What is it," Cameron asked. "I require an invention I created many years ago, I hid it many years ago," he said. "Where is it," I asked. "I do not know, I stored it within a special container and launched it into the stars," he said, "I believe that it landed on Earth."

"Okay, but how do we find it," Zoe asked. Dark Flame spoke to someone off screen again. Then the Space Bridge closed, but reopened a second later. " The new Space Bridge will take you to the last location I tracked the device to," he said. "Alright," I said, "Let's us go." Then we walked through the portal into a clearing in a forest with a cave in front of us.

* * *

Tess POV

"So Alice," I said, we were in my room as we talked about teenager stuff. I looked at her and asked, "How did they find you." "Well they were scouting Tartarus and they found me in there," she said, but I saw her smile. "Your lying," I said. "What, no I'm not," she said. "You smile when ever you lie," I said and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Good to see you kids are getting along," a voice said and we looked behind us to see Chaos step out of a wormhole. "My lady," I said and bowed with Alice. "Have you seen Percy and the others," she asked and we shrugged. "I just saw him in his room with the others," I answered.

"I just looked there, I didn't see them," she said. "Guess they're looking for more Angels," I said and Chaos nodded. "Well I was going to invite them to the next meeting of the Primordials, but it seems they're going to miss it," she said, "Would you two like to tag along?"

"YES," we squealed in joy. "Very well, follow me," Chaos ordered and opened a wormhole. We walked through and came to a large room with many thrones. I saw 14 ft. people sitting in them and by the thrones, I could tell who they were. "The Primordials," Alice murmured.

Erebus sat in a stone throne which a dark mist seemed to pour around it.

Nyx sat in a throne made of dark wood that created shadows around it.

Aether sat on a throne made of gold that shined brightly.

Hemera sat on a light wooden throne that seemed to shine like gold.

Gaea sat on a stone throne with grass and wood around it.

Tartarus sat on a steel, spiked throne.

Ouranos sat in a throne that was colored sky blue and miniature clouds floated around it.

Pontus sat in a throne made of colorful coral.

Thallasa sat in a stone throne that had water gushing out of several parts like a fountain.

Chronos sat in a golden throne that had clocks imbedded into parts of it.

Ananke sat on a wooden throne that had a blue orb embedded at the top of it.

Chaos walked over and sat down in a black marble throne and coughed. All the Primordials stopped talking and looked at her. "My children, we meet here today to discuss matters of war against Olympus," she said. Suddenly two black marble chairs appeared next to Chaos and she motioned for us to sit next to her.

We walked over and sat in the chairs, but instead of feeling cold stone I felt a soft fabric. The marble seemed to be a black marble, but was soft as a couch. I looked over to see Alice make the same assumption as she played with it. "Let this meeting begin, Erebus please tell us of your plan," Chaos said.

"I have gained the aid of a man who has offered power that even you have not seen," he said and we all gasped. "What kind of power," Chaos asked. "A substance he calls Energon," he said, taking out a glass canister full of a blue liquid, "This powers the machines he makes."

"I've never seen anything like it," Chaos said. "Well what else do you have," Chronos asked. "I have gathered my army of monsters and demigods, I ask that Chaos aid us with the Chaotic Legion and the Angels of Chaos," he asked and she nodded.

"I have already asked them, they have agreed to your terms," she said and everyone cheered. "Should we declare war now," Gaea asked and most of the Primordials nodded. "Very well, let me contact my troops first," Chaos said and created an IM.

She spoke with them for a moment before hanging up. "They will prepare for war," she said, "Now let us go to Olympus." Most of the Primordials flashed out while Chaos opened a wormhole. Nyx and Erebus shadow traveled instead of flashing out.

Soon we appeared on Olympus, in the middle of one of the Olympian's meetings. "Lady Chaos, what is it," Zeus asked. "Well Zeus, we have discussed with Erebus and now the Primordials have decided to declare war, even me," Chaos said and they all gasped.

"But why," Athena asked. "For to long have the Gods threatened the world with their tyranny," she said, "It is time we returned to free humanity." "We won't let you," Ares yelled and pulled out his sword, then charged her. Suddenly he stopped and I saw Chronos with his hand up.

"Foolish God, we are Primordials, the first Immortals," he said. "Lord Zeus," a voice yelled and we turned around to see Aeolus run into the throne room, "An unknown force is attacking us." "So you have started your attack," Zeus bellowed. "I didn't order my troops to attack," Erebus said.

"Neither have I, this is someone else's work," Chaos stated. "Well would you say we are doing this to ourselves," Hades asked. "No, someone has been watching, they attacked as soon as we got here," Chaos said, "Someone has been watching."

"Good observation Chaos," a voice said and we all looked to see a tall man in an armored suit. He armor that glowed with purple lines and markings. A hood covered his face and the armor was placed on his torso, legs, shoulders, and arms. "Who are you," I asked.

"Yes, who are you," Chaos repeated after me. "Really my lady, do you not remember your first Angel," he mocked and she gasped. I looked at him, confused before I figured it out. "Dark Flame," I said and he lifted his hood to show a man with jet black hair and glowing red irises.

"Dark Flame, but you said-," Alice stuttered. "He what, you knew about him," I asked. "He's the one who sent Percy and everyone to Tartarus to find my father's scythe. "Your father's scythe, You are daughter of Kronos," Zeus yelled, bringing out his master bolt.

Everyone was in a panic when Dark Flame snarled and bellowed, "SILENCE!" Everyone looked at him as he laughed. "See, was that to hard," he mocked. "How are you here, your suppose to be trapped in the outer reaches of space," Chaos said.

"Oh I am, this is a hologram," he said. "You said that you were helping me," Erebus stated. "He's your ally," Aether asked. "Yes, he said his name was Emalf Krad," he said. "Emalf Krad, Dark Flame," I stated and Dark Flame laughed. "You are a smart one," he said.

"What's going on Dark Flame," I asked. "Well my forces gather and begin their attack, I am waiting for your little Angels to bring me one of my little invention," he said and my eyes widened. "You sent them to get Kronos' scythe, but now they're looking for something else," I said and he laughed.

"The Dimensional Blade, not a real blade, but it has the power to create a tear in the fabric of the space time continuum," he explained, "With it, I can bypass your little spell and return." "We will stop you," Chaos said and he laughed. "I'm very sure that I will win because your people will be busy fighting my forces.

Suddenly he flickered and the hologram changed into a news report. "Unknown UFOs have appeared over San Fransisco," a news reporter said. The news shifted to other reports of UFO sightings and suddenly shifted to the attack. "First alien attack on San Fransisco, Second Attack hits Manila, Third Attack appears in Cabo is there no end to this," the news report said.

"Oh no," I said. "Prepare yourselves, my return is at hand," Dark Flame stated, "If you wish to stop me, meet me at the Breach." The hologram flickered again, but this time faded. "What do we do," Ananke asked. "We have to stop him," Chaos said. "Why should we help you, you declared war on us," Poseidon argued.

"YOU IDIOTS," I screamed, "Don't you seem, Dark Flame spun an entire web of lies to trick us into fighting each other while he takes over!" They all looked at each other, discussing my rant. "Where would this breach be at," Zeus asked. "I don't know, but is he is using the Dimensional Blade," Chaos said, "We should be able to track it when it's been opened."

"But we won't have to if we find Percy," Alice said and we all nodded. "I can track their wings with my laptop," I said, "But I left it on the ship." Chaos coughed and a wormhole appeared, then dropped my laptop into my hands. "Sorry, forgot," I said and started typing in commands.

"There," I said, "Their in a forest somewhere in Pennsylvania." "Here," Chaos said and opened a wormhole, "Stop them from giving Dark Flame that device." Me and Alice nodded before running through. We appeared in the forest, in front of a cave where Percy was about to put the device in a portal.

"STOP," I yelled and they all looked at me.

* * *

Percy POV

"Are you sure this is the right place," Cameron asked. "Well Dark Flame sent us here, so it has to be here," I said. Suddenly a blast of water sent me flying. "WHOA, taking enemy fire," Nate yelled as they hid behind some rocks. "Sam created a wall of fire that stopped another blast of water.

Then Zoe shot several arrows. There was a thud of arrows hitting rock. "AH, hey," I heard someone yell and we ran down the cave to see a girl with Zoe's arrows pinning her shirt to the stone wall. "Who are you," Joanna asked. "Who are you," the girl asked.

"We asked first," Nate said. She stuck her tongue out at which everyone gasped. I face palmed and said, "I'm Percy Jackson, who are you?" "Percy Jackson as in The Percy Jackson," she asked and I nodded. "I'm Crystal Cielia, daughter of Poseidon," she said.

"Poseidon had another child," I asked and she nodded. "He didn't like me much, loved Dylan more," she said, angrily. "So you ran away," I asked and she nodded. "I've lived in this cave ever since, sorry about attacking you," she said, "Thought you were monsters."

"It's alright," I said. "So why are you at my humble abode," she asked. "We're looking for an artifact which could win us a war before it starts," Zoe said. "Well I don't know about any artifacts around here, but I can show you my camp," she said and lead us into a larger room in the cavern where a tent, torches, campfire, a hole in the ceiling, and an underground lake.

"Perfect campsite," Cameron said as he looked through the hole. "Yeah, I found it and been using it as my home," Crystal stated. Suddenly the tracker beeped and I held it up. I turned around a bit and it beeped faster when I pointed it towards the lake.

"It's in the water," I said. "The artifacts in the water," Crystal asked and I nodded. "Think you can clear a path," I asked and she nodded. She raised her arms and made a splitting motion with them. The water split into two sides, creating a path down to the bottom.

"Then Moses stretched out his hand over the sea, and all that night the Lord drove the sea back with a strong east wind and turned it into dry land," Sam stated. "Whoa," Nate said as we walked down the dry path. Sam lit her hand on fire, making a make shift torch as we reached a darker point under the surface.

"There," I said, pointing at a bluish green, circular pod with metal plating around it. "That must be the container," Zoe said and touched it. It glowed for a moment before the top transformed and shifted off. We looked inside to see a small cube like device.

"That's the invention, I thought it'd be more invention like," Nate said. "Well it's what he needs, so," I said and grabbed it. "Let's go," I said and we walked out of the cave. "Good work Angels of Chaos, you truly do deserve your title," Dark Flame said.

"Alright, here's the device," I said and a Space Bridge opened on the ground. I was about to drop it in when a wormhole opened, then Tess and Alice ran out screaming, "NO!" "What's wrong," I asked. "The Fallen is Dark Flame," Tess screamed and we looked at Dark Flame who laughed.

"What, you must have some kind of wrong information," Dark Flame argued, "Percy, I need the Dimensional Blade to get to you guys." "Yeah he does because he'll use it to send himself here, his forces are already attacking," Alice said. "You said that you'd use the scythe to stop the Fallen's forces," I said and took out Blackhole.

He glared and said, "Enough of this, Soundwave acquire the Dimensional Blade!" Suddenly the Space Bridge closed and another appeared in front of us. Then a tall, thin robotic man walked out. His arms were like wings, thin and long. His legs were shaped like dog legs and in place of a face was a visor.

Who I assumed was Soundwave made a grab for the device, but I dodged and slashed at him with Blackhole. He moved his arm to not get cut and two armor plates on his lower torso moved revealing tentacle like claws that grabbed me. Zoe started firing arrows that bounced off his metal exterior.

A tentacle grabbed her and sent a volt of electricity into her. He started to electrocute everyone. Soon only Tess, Alice, and me were left. The tentacle made a grab for Alice, but she slowed down time and it stopped. Then Soundwave grabbed her with one of his slender arms.

He threw her into a tree, but then Tess shocked him with a jolt of lightning from her arms. He stumbled for a bit before swatting her aside and grabbed me. I tried to get out of his grip, but he just threw me into a tree. I tried to get up, but I felt one of my ribs broken.

I looked over to see him pick up the cube, but then a volt of lightning hit him again. I saw Tess get up, holding her side with her right arm she raised her left arm and fired another volt. He held his arms up to redirect it into the metal plating. Then he looked at the ground.

I could faintly see a picture of a Space Bridge on his visor, then a Space Bridge opened in front of him, on the ground. He dropped the cube through and that's when I heard a laugh. I looked over to see Dark Flame's holographic form catch the Dimensional Blade on the other side of the portal.

One of Soundwave's tentacles grabbed Tess by the head and slammed her into a tree. Then he jumped into the portal before it closed. I felt myself fall into darkness as I muttered, "No."

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"Ha Ha Ha," I laughed as I held the device up. "Good work Soundwave, now tell the engineers to install this in," I ordered and Vert came up to me. "Vert, take this down to the engineers, it is time," I said. He nodded, took the cube, and ran down to the engineers.

"Decepticons, the time is almost at hand," I bellowed, "Soon the universe will hear my name once more and it shall tremble!" There were cheers from the comm and from the crew aboard my ship. "Soundwave, prepare the Nemesis for the Dimensional Blade," I said and he typed in several commands.

I smiled as I watched the planets move closer and closer into position. "My liege," I heard Vert yell as he ran up to me. "What is it," I yelled. "Chaos and her Angels have mounted a defense, they have located our forces who are preparing for your arrival," he explained.

"They wish to ambush me, they will suffer the consequences," I said, "Soundwave, contact Shockwave and tell him to take the Insecticon hive with him to Earth, tell him to clear a path."

* * *

Percy POV

"Urgh," I said as I got up, "What happened?" "We got beat up," I heard and looked over to see Zoe. "Zoe, are you okay," I asked. "I'm fine, your not," she said and pointed to the bandages wrapped around me. "They got the cube," I said and she nodded.

"We're trying to find out where he might appear," she said.

"When's the meeting?"

"Happening right now"

"Let's go," I said and she helped me up. We walked down the halls of Freedom's Approach to the CIC, War Room. "We could track power spike when it happens," Tess suggested. "But we might not reach it in time," Alice said. "I got an idea," I said, "How about you track his troops."

"Percy your up," Cameron said and walked over to me with Joanna. "His troops, why didn't I see this before," Tess said and pulled up a map of the Earth. "Here, his troops are gathering here at the bottom of the Atlantic, over an abyss," she said.

"That must be where he'll open the Breach," Chaos said, "Poseidon, we require your forces to help us in this battle." "Why should I help you," Poseidon asked. "Because they could make you fade," a familiar voice said and we turned around to see Crystal walk up to the table.

"Crystal, your here," I asked and she smiled. "I may have left, but that doesn't mean I don't want to make a difference in the world," she stated, "We need to stop Dark Flame's arrival or ambush him when he comes through." "Then we must focus on assaulting his forces," I said.

"Fine," Poseidon said, "But my son, Dylan will be leading my forces' charge." "What ever," I yelled and he flashed out. "Well my Angels, it is time for the final battle," Chaos said, "I do believe that we have also found the Green Angel." She looked at Crystal who looked confused.

"Green Angel," she asked and we all gasped. "Come on, we'll explain on the way," I said and we made our way to Tess' room. After explaining everything, Tess had already placed the wings on Crystal's back. "How is this wings- AH," she screamed as the needles connected to her spine.

"Repeat this oath," Chaos said and she recited it. After finishing the oath, Crystal's wings opened up and lit up a radiant, sea green. "COOL," she said and flew around, "But why do we use metal wings, why not use real wings?" "The metal wings are easier to repair and we don't need to change the wearer at all," Tess said.

"Yes, Dark Flame made these wings because he said that real wings would mean we'd have to change a person's body to much," Chaos explained, "We'd have to add in new nerves and bones, we'd have to change the genetic code of them completely in order for the wings to regenerate."

"Oh, so I'm the second to last Angel," Crystal asked and we nodded. "Only one more Angel left," Tess said, excited. "She's always wanted to be an Angel," Alice whispered to Crystal who mouthed and "Oh". "Remember Tess, you may or may not be that Angel," Chaos said, "Your destiny will find you when it comes time."

"Yes my lady," Tess said, depressed. "Before we depart however," Chaos said, "We must figure out how he will use the device he acquired." "Well the Dimensional Blade will tear open a portal," Alice said, "But my dad's scythe will slow down time."

"So he'll use it to slow us down," I asked and she shook her head. "That would only delay for so long, but the scythe can also speed up time," she stated. "Speed up time," Joanna said and her eyes widened.

_When the 47 spheres align  
a perpetual conflict will culminate  
upon a world forged from chaos_

I repeated. "He's going to use Kronos' scythe to speed up the alignment," I stated. "Not going to, already has," Tess said, "The planets and stars are aligning at a faster rate already." "He'll use the alignment to make a path for the Dimensional Blade to tear open a Space Bridge here, on Earth," Cameron stated.

"How long do we have," Nate asked. "Only 4 hours," she said with fear in her voice. "Oh no," Joanna said, "We need to go now!" "Here," my mom said and opened a wormhole, "Be safe and do not let your guard down around him, he managed to take down my first Angels and will most likely have enough power to do that again."

"We'll be okay mom," I said, "We'll be back." We took our weapons and checked them over before walking through the wormhole and onto the beach of Long Island. "Crystal, your turn," I said and she opened a path through the ocean. "That's as far as I can open it," she said. "Guys," Tess said and handed us several helmets, "These'll help you breathe underwater."

"Your not coming with us," Alice asked as she noticed Tess' lack of a helmet. "Yeah, I can't do much without shocking everyone around me," she said. "It's been a good run kid," I said and she smiled as we walked underwater. Soon we were completely underwater and then we activated our wings.

We flew like jets through the ocean and soon we neared a glowing light. We stopped and landed on a cliff to see an army of robotic troops, just like Soundwave only a bit bulkier and a lot more guns. "So you weaklings made it," I heard and looked to see Dylan.

"Shut up and tell us what your forces consist of," I asked. "Well we got all kinds of sea creatures, even the ones that Oceanus had because he gave us them," he boasted. "All the immortals must be teaming up to stop Dark Flame," Zoe said.

"Well we need you to distract them while we go down there and take the cube," I said and he shook his head. "No way, I'm leading the attack and I say you distract them while we kill them," he arrogantly ordered. "No, we're going down there and your going to distract them, got it," Crystal said, standing taller than her immortal half-brother.

"Fine," he huffed in anger and we flew down the cliff. Soon we were about to sneak up to a soldier when Dylan charged in. "That idiot," I hissed and stabbed the soldier in the back. A glowing blue liquid leaked from his wound and the glowing purple lights on him seemed to go out as he died.

"Their robots," I said as I saw the mechanism within him. "Take them out," I said and we started to fight the troops. Soon we had eliminated most of Dark Flame's men. I slashed one across the chest and stabbed another in the stomach. I saw Zoe slash several with her hunting knives and stab another.

Nate created a zone of gravity that raised the water around him and Crystal made a shield around them so that the water washed over them instead of crashing onto them as it did on the soldiers. "Anyone see the device," I asked and no one answered.

"I don't see it," Joanna said as she made a vine crush several soldiers. "Nothing over here," Cameron said as he cut two soldiers in half. "Hey, what are you fool doing," Dylan asked as he floated down to us, "We won already." "You idiot, we need to stop Dark Flame from coming," I yelled.

Suddenly the Olympians flashed in and so did the Primordials. "Poseidon, it seems your blessing does let us breathe underwater," Athena said. "What are you doing here," Cameron asked. "We just wanted to see our victory over The Fallen," Zeus said.

"Guys," Tess said as she swam over in a diving suit with Chaos, "Where's the Dimensional Blade?" "We haven't found it," I said. "And you never will," a voice boomed and suddenly a purple streak shot through the water and caused and explosion.

We were thrown back and I caught a glimpse of a hulking robotic man. Armor with purple lines and markings covered every inch of him and his left arm was a giant cannon. A tube connected his gun to his back and he only had one eye. "Your plan was most, Illogical," he stated as he slowly walked to us.

"You have already failed," he said as several metal beetles transformed into insectoid, robotic soldiers grabbed us and held us. "No we haven't," Sam said. "You have, for the Dimensional Blade is with Lord Flame and the alignment is already at hand," he stated and Dark Flame's men cheered as we looked up to see the moon blocking the sun.

"No," Chaos murmured as she looked up. Then jolts of lightning jumped from rock to rock above the abyss before a flaming tear opened above it. "Is that tear, above the abyss," Joanna asked as we watched fire spew out of it. Then a figure floated out of it.

A familiar man in full steel grey armor with purple lines and markings running up and down it began to come out of the tear in the space time continuum. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha," he laughed, menacingly, "Decepticons, your rightful lord and master has returned! Rally to me and let the slaughter begin!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Sorry about that, but I'm going on somewhere tomorrow morning**

**Don't panic, I'm going to be writing with my laptop that I'm taking with me**

**So I've already chosen the OCs, but don't worry**

**All other OCs submitted will play a role  
(Including Jazzy and JaydenJackson14's OCs)**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow  
(All of the Above is prefered)**

**See you tomorrow,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	9. The Blue Angel

**Hello again viewers**

**So how was the last chapter**

**Sorry about the wait, I've been on the road**

**Also just watched the last episode of Transformers Prime  
(I cried and cheered)**

**Went to a lot of outlet malls  
(Boring for most guys)**

**However, I'm making this extra awesome and extra long**

**I would like to thank everyone for their OC submissions**

**All unused OCs will be used for another purpose in a story  
(So Don't Worry)**

**I will update new chapters as soon as I can**

**Percy: Who's the Blue Angel?**

**Tess: I hope it's me**

**Me: Perhaps, or maybe it's an OC**

**Tess: NOOOOOOOOOO**

**To the chapter**

* * *

Tess POV

"No," I whispered as Dark Flame came out of the tear in space and time. Suddenly, that Dylan walked out of his hiding spot. "Rightful lord and master my a$$," he mocked, "Your probably a weakling who got lucky, I should be their leader! "

With that he charged and attacked Dark Flame. He stabbed at him, but Dark Flame didn't move. He let the blade sink into his heart and Dylan was grinning from ear to ear. That was until Dark Flame started laughing at him. "Ho- How our you alive," Dylan said, in fear and horror.

"I was once human, but I have evolved," Dark Flame bellowed, "The perfect symbiosis of an organic being and technology, I am a technorganic!" With that, he grabbed the sword that Dylan still had in him and ripped it out of his heart.

He broke it in two and used the blade end to stab Dylan in the shoulder. He screamed in pain as Dark pulled down and ripped his arm completely off. Golden Ichor bled everywhere into the water as Dylan screamed in agony.

"Shockwave, deal with our prisoners," Dark Flame ordered, "I have my own business to attend to." "Where are you going," Percy asked. "Well Perseus, I have not yet found the Chaotic Legion base," he said, "but that little camp of yours will burn along with everyone and thing in it!"

Suddenly a familiar whirring sound was heard and I smirked. The Angels could still use their wings. Then I looked in horror as Dark Flame's wings extended from their compact form. They were larger than our own, more advanced and upgraded.

Purple energy beamed from the ends and glowing, purple markings and lines covered them. "I hope that your army can at least put up a fight this time," he said to Chaos who gasped. "NO," she screamed as he shot up and out of the water.

"It would seem that my master would not care for prisoners," the robot called Shockwave said, "Insecticons, kill them." The insect like robots raised their inner arms and prepared to strike when I thought of something. I floated back a bit and placed my hands on the Insecticon.

"This better work," I thought and felt the familiar tingle in my chest as electricity jolted from my arms and through the suit's gloves and into the robot. It screamed in agony before floating up. Everyone looked at me and that was all it took for the others to activate their wings.

The wings shot our and they flew up, pulling out their weapons. They flew back down and attacked the robots. Suddenly, I heard a roar and turned around to see an Insecticon in charging at me in bug form. I gasped and tried to swim away as it shot through the water.

It was only a couple feet away when a wormhole opened in front of me and the Insecticon disappeared into it. I looked over to see another wormhole open and the Insecticon fly into another. "Thank you my lady," I told Chaos who smiled and nodded.

"Hey, it's over," Cameron yelled to Shockwave. "That is most illogical," he stated, "Soundwave, I require a Space Bridge." Suddenly the bluish green portal opened and he walked through. "No," Percy said, "Come on, we need to get back to camp!"

"Gather around," Chaos said and we gathered around her. She opened a massive portal underneath us and we fell down onto the ground in Camp Half Blood. "Probably not the best idea to do it underwater," Athena stated. "Agreed, let's not do that again," Joanna said.

"My lords and ladies, what is happening," Chiron asked as he galloped over to us. "Dark Flame has freed himself, he is on his way to destroy the camp," Chaos said and every camper that heard her gasped. "The shield cab stop him," Annabeth boasted.

"Annabeth," Cameron yelled, "He broke Chaos' spell and almost made your boyfriend fade, this shield will break in seconds when he attacks!" "Where is that a$$hole," Zoe asked. "Poseidon took him to Olympus to get medical treatment," Zeus said.

"Not anymore," Dylan said as he walked out with his arm fully healed. "Great, he's back," Zoe murmured. "Good thing I can heal quickly, you need my help," he boasted with a smirk. "I'm going to punch that smirk off his face," Sam muttered.

"Besides, I'm probably the Blue Angel anyway," he said and we all yelled, "WHAT!" "Yeah, I'm the strongest warrior," he boasted again. "You'll never be worthy enough to be an Angel of Chaos," Percy said as he walked up to him, slowly. He had a glare on that paralyzed Dylan in mid flinch.

"Everyone, we need to prepare," Joanna said, "Dark Flame could be here soon!" "I agree," Chaos said, "I cannot fight him without him challenging me, but you can fight him yourselves." "We'll stop him mom," Percy said and gave her a hug.

"Good luck son," she said and disappeared into a wormhole. "Come on, we have to set up defenses," Cameron said, "Mom, can you help us?" "Yes I can," she said and snapped her fingers. A table appeared with maps and lists. "What about me, I can make a plan that's 100x better than yours," Annabeth argued with a grin.

Suddenly there was a loud crack as Joanna punched her in the face. Annabeth held her nose as Ichor gushed out. "Annabeth, you have disrespected me and my children for the last time," Athena stated. Annabeth saw where this was going and her eyes widened as she got on her knees to beg.

"From this day forward, let wisdom abandon you as I have," Athena stated. Annabeth's hair turned brunette and her eyes turned a dark brown. I could see the intellect in her eyes fade and some tears fell. "You can't do that," Dylan yelled. "I have," Athena said and went back to planning with Cameron.

Dylan took Annabeth and they walked to his cabin. "Tess," Percy said to me. "Yeah," I asked. "I believe it is paramount that we use your inventions to repel Dark Flame's oncoming assault," he stated, "Can you get us the equipment?" "You bet I can," I stated and ran to the ship.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha," I laughed as I watched the mortals run and scream. "This world belongs to Dark Flame," I bellowed and shot a bolt of lightning from my right hand. Yeah lightning, I acquired many abilities when I began to utilize Cybertronian technology.

One of which was a substance known as Dark Energon. With my wings and high immunity, I took control of it and can bend it to my will. That is how I am able to fire lightning at will from my being. I have the power to corrupt any kind of technology I can even make more Dark Energon.

"My lord," I heard and turned to see Shockwave. "Yes," I asked. "The Angels escaped," he stated and I felt my rage flare. "WHAT," I bellowed, "How could you allow this!" "Forgive my insolence, a daughter of the lightning god shocked one of the Insecticons into submission causing a chain reaction leading to their escape," he explained.

"Then we must attack the camp at once," I ordered. "Forgive my lack of perception, but what is the logic behind attacking them now," he asked. "Because they have only eight of the Angels, but if they gather all nine against me," I said, "They will have the means to repel us."

"Very well my liege, I will have the Decepticons ready to attack," he said and walked into a Space Bridge.

* * *

Percy POV

"We'll set up traps along the 10 mile perimeter and the actual magic barrier will be super charged with godly power," Athena said. "Godly power, you mean your getting involved," I asked. "Yes, by attacking our children, they are attacking us," she stated and we all smiled.

"Then it will be an honor to fight by a God," I said and every Olympian, but my ex-father smiled. "What about his army," Sam asked. "What," Athena asked back. "I mean, what is his army made of because that technology has never been seen before and those weren't normal robots," she answered.

"I can answer that," Chaos said as she stepped out of a wormhole. "What are they," Joanna asked. "I looked through several old texts and discovered an ancient log of events before my creation," she said. "Wait, there was something going on before the creation of the universe," Crystal asked.

"Yes and No," Chaos said, "There was something going on before me, but the creation of the universe was not in my time." "Then who made the universe," I asked. Chaos pulled out an ancient book and began to read, "In the beginning, there was Primus and Unicron."

"Primus, the incarnation of good and Unicron, the incarnation of evil worked side by side to create worlds," she read, "Then Unicron lusted for power and devoured the worlds that he and his brother created." "So these guys made the universe," Alice asked and she nodded.

"They began a battle that would forever be known as the conflict between good and evil, then Primus created the 13 Primes who aided him in defeating Unicron," she read, "He was exiled to another dimension to never be seen again, but before he did he created a being of pure order and he was appropriately named, Order."

"Order, your evil brother," I asked and she nodded. "Order was evil because he believed in nothing but order through tyranny," Chaos explained. She began to read again, "Primus created more of the beings that were the 13 Primes and they were known as the Cybertronians, he then created a being to watch over the galaxy as he went into a deep slumber, she was known as Chaos."

"Wait, he made you," I asked and she nodded. "After I was made, I watched over the worlds he made except Cybertron, the homeworld of the Cybertronians," she explained, "Primus believed that they're technology and power was too great for any single faction or race."

"So what happened after that," Nate asked. "I soon met Order and we worked side by side to preserve peace and freedom, but his morals turned on me and he attacked me believing that freedom was the reason that order could not be kept," she said, "And during our battle, the Cybertronians went into civil warfare."

"Why," Tess asked. "A Cybertronian called Megatron created revolution against the ruling monarch, naming his faction the Decepticons he lead a war that destroyed Cybertron," she explained, "But the war was won by the Autobots and many of the Decepticons were terminated because they did not surrender."

"So what does this have to do with the current war," Athena asked. "Many years ago, during the time of the first Angels of Chaos," she said, "They discovered Cybertron and stayed there for a couple weeks." "That's where Dark Flame picked up the Cybertronian tech," I asked and she nodded.

"He became obsessed with their culture and technology, going as far as upgrading his own wings," she said. "Then he discovered their prophecies and religions," she said. "The prophecy about the alignment, it's a Cybertronian prophecy," Cameron said and Chaos nodded.

"He went mad with power and betrayed me, he defeated my army and killed my Angels," she said, "I was lucky to have banished him before he killed me." "So his army is the Decepticon army," I said and she nodded again. "But what does not make sense is that the book says that the Cybertronians are as tall as houses and some even half a skyscraper," she said.

"It seems that with Dark Flame's ingenuity, he rebuilt them in human size for his own convience and most likely rebuilt most of the terminated Decepticons," I said and everyone nodded in agreement. "Then that would mean," Tess said, thinking.

"Mean what," Nate asked. "When Dylan stabbed him in the heart," she said, "He didn't even flinch or scream." "You mean he," Zoe said. "What," I asked. "Cybertronians don't have a heart, they have Sparks that are located in the middle of their chests," Chaos said, "All evidence points to him having to have rebuilt himself as half Cybertronian."

"Then that's why he ranted on about being a technorganic," Sam said. "Sir," a Chaotic soldier said as he ran up to us, "The scouts have reported Dark Flame's army mobilizing against us." "How far out," Cameron asked.

"They have set up only a mile from the 10 mile perimeter," he answered. "Tess, go stay in the ship,"  
I said, "Your not suited for war." "But I can," she tried to argue, but I shook my head. "Okay," she said and ran back to it. "Then it has begun," I said and pulled out Blackhole.

"Today, Gods, Demigods, Hunters, Chaotic Soldiers, and Angels of Chaos," I yelled, "We stand together to stop Dark Flame's aggression towards Earth and to protect the mortals from harm, today we will face Dark Flame head on and we will stand together, to cancel the apocalypse!"

Everyone cheered and some pulled out their weapons and pointed them into the air. "Angels, to the front line," I said and we opened our wings before flying off to the battlefield. From the sky I could see our forces charging out to the battlefield, ready to defend the camp.

I set down next to Thalia's Pine and took a good look at the camp, for perhaps the last time. "Hello Percy," I heard and turned around to see Terminus. "Terminus, aren't you suppose to be in the Roman camp," I asked. "Remember that both camps united," he said and I formed an O with my mouth.

"Yes, well I protect the camp now," he said, "With me the barrier is twice as strong." "But not strong enough to stop Dark Flame," I said as I saw the smoke coming from the mention's base. "Yes, I heard about him," Terminus said, "Be careful and try not to bury anything else into the hill."

"What," I asked. "Have you forgotten already, you left it when you ran from the camp," he said and I looked confused before figuring out what he meant. "Oh, but that's for the next hero," I said. "You are the next hero," Terminus stated and I smiled, "Go now and finish this!"

"Percy, look," Zoe said as she landed next to me and pointed forward to see Dark Flame standing in front of his army of robots. I flew up and over to him. "Dark Flame," I yelled and landed behind the perimeter. "Hello Perseus," he said with an evil grin. "Why are you doing this," I asked, "What made you turn on Chaos?"

"I saw the truth, the immortals will only end up getting everyone killed," he stated. I could see the Gods glare at him and some look down in shame. "Well we can't let you destroy this world," I said and raised my sword. "Is that what you think," he laughed out.

"I merely wish to free it, from all immortals," he stated and gave a war cry. His army gave a roar and he charged forward. We all smirked as he neared the perimeter, but then his wings opened and shined off an evil purple glow. Everyone staggered back in fear and he laughed evilly before flying over the perimeter and into a group of campers.

He extended his wings and sent a gust of wind which sent the campers flying. He cut down anyone in his way and grabbed a camper before throwing him into the perimeter. He started throwing campers into the perimeter before a good portion of it was disabled and his army charged forward.

The campers and Gods gave war cry and surged forward, swords in front and they impaled the robotic horde. Energon and blood mixed everywhere on the battlefield. "Percy Jackson," I heard and turned around to see Dark Flame with an enormous sword.

It was a double edged blade, long and it seemed to be heavy. Except he could lift it, the inside of the sword was hollowed out leaving only a 2 inch metal outline. There were purple markings and lines running up and down the blade and the hilt.

"What's with you and purple," I asked. "It is the color of evil, is it not," he asked before charging. I blocked his strike before sliding the swords to the right. I head butted him, but he kicked me in the chest. He raised his right hand and fired a bolt of purple lightning.

"WHOA," I yelled and dodged it. "Dark Energon is a very powerful substance," he said with a smirk. "Dark Energon, Polka dot Energon, I'll still stop you," I said and charged him. We locked blades, our faces only inches apart. He had a scowl and so did I.

We could see the sweat on each other's brow and suddenly he let his left hand go and used it to punch me in the stomach. I let out a wheeze of air as I fell down onto the ground. I looked around me to see the campers being pushed back to the barrier and the Dark Flame's robots moving closer.

"And as it was said in the Covenant of Primus," he said, "The weak shall perish, in the shadow of a rising darkness." He raised his sword and moved his arm down. I held up Blackhole and watched as his blade broke through it. Everyone gasped as my blade, a blade made out of some of the strongest materials in the world was broken in a single strike.

"No," I murmured and he raised his blade again, laughing. "Percy, remember that thing you hid," Terminus yelled from the hill and I remembered back to all those years ago. I reached out with my mind as Dark Flame's sword inched closer to my chest.

Suddenly, the ground exploded as a familiar pen flew out of it and into my hands. I grabbed it and uncapped it as Dark Flame's sword fell onto me. Riptide shined as it blocked Dark Flame's strike and he gasped. "NO," he yelled and raised his sword again, but I slashed at him.

He roared in pain as I made a cut across his leg. His wings suddenly lit up an evil purple and a purple mist suddenly poured from them. His blade glowed with purple energy and he slashed his sword in an arc in front of him. A wave of purple energy flew through the air and into Thalia's Pine.

"NO," I yelled as the barrier fell and Dark Flame smiled. "LET THE SLAUGHTER BEGIN," he yelled and his forces charged. "STOP THEM," I yelled and the Angels stood in a wall against the oncoming horde of Cybertronian troops.

I slashed and hacked, chopped and cut Dark Flame's troops as they ran at me. I could see every Angel's wings light up as they used the wings to their full potential.

Zoe was firing arrow after arrow at them as they ran forward, whacking any that got close with her bow. Not a single arrow missed.

Cameron was hacking and slashing with his blades, making precise attacks, cutting them down. It was like he could see any enemy that came close.

Joanna was summoning vines like crazy. Trees seemed to come alive and attacked the robotic horde. Vines ran out of the ground and stabbed into the hearts of the robots and wrapped around others.

Nate was creating a giant field of gravity that caused the Cybertronians to fly up or slam down. Sometimes even flying both ways and hitting each other head on.

Sam was creating a fire storm, literally. She shot a giant fire ball into the air and created a cloud of smoke that rained fire instead of rain.

Crystal had a miniature hurricane flying around her. She wasn't even touching the ground, she floated around in the hurricane and used the water to cut down the robots.

Alice was using Crescent Rose to shoot down the enemy as she used her powers to time stop them. Any that got close was cut in half by her weapon's scythe mode.

I was almost jealous, almost because I was fighting with the immortals. I stabbed a robot and Zeus fired a lightning bolt that zapped the others to deactivation. Hades summoned a crevice that had skeletal hands pulling the robots down. I ran up and sliced off their heads as they were immobilized.

I ran over and cut down any Cybertronians that Apollo and Artemis didn't shoot. I helped Ares take down an entire platoon of them. I fought with Athena, she told me what to do as I hacked and slashed, aiming for the weak points. I flew over and helped Hephaestus fight them with his own automans.

I saw Hera fending off several of them while making a barrier around her and several young campers. I flew over and cut them down, then she nodded at me as I flew off. I flew over and helped Aphrodite as she used a pink mist to cloud the Cybertronian's mind with I don't want to know what.

After that I shielded Dionysus with my wings as he created vines that released a dark purple mist. I saw the robotic soldiers go mad and shoot each other. I flashed him a smile and flew off in time to have Hermes jump onto me. I looked at him who shrugged.

I flew down and he used his super speed ability to hack and slash as I flew through a crowd of Decepticons. I looked over to see Poseidon using the camp lake to wash away the robot troops. I shrugged as I flew by him and back to the ship.

"He'll be fine," I said as I watched, but I saw a flash of purple and looked to see Dark Flame killing Chaotic soldiers. He was fighting his way towards the ship. "Tess," I thought, "She's still in there." "NO," I yelled as he walked up the boarding ramp.

I slashed several Cybertronians, but then I was shot down. I looked over to see Shockwave with his arm cannon pointed at me. He charged it up and fired, but I dodged and flew over. I hovered above the ground so I could move faster, but he was faster than he looked.

He dodged and he swatted at me, then I flew behind him and cut the tube connecting his cannon to his back. "NO," he yelled as his cannon powered down. He grabbed me and threw me at the ground. Suddenly several arrows pierced his one eye and he held it as Energon dripped from it.

I looked over to see Chiron with his bow and arrow. "Percy, get up," he yelled and started galloping while firing arrows at Shockwave. "Percy," I heard someone yell. I looked at my comm to see the call was from Tess. "Tess, what's going on," I asked. "Dark Flame, he's on the ship," she whispered.

"Come out little girl," I heard and I heard other voices and Tess shouting, "NO". Suddenly the sound of metal being ripped was heard. "There you are, now tell me where the wings are," he ordered. "NO," Tess screamed and the connection went dead. "TESS," I yelled and flew back to the ship.

I arrived in a couple minutes, having to stop every now and then to help some campers and soldiers. "Tess," I yelled and suddenly there was an explosion. It was from Tess' window. "No," I whispered, but I was mistaken about what I thought as I watched Dark Flame get launched.

I looked back at the window to see Tess fly out, with blue wings on her back. "Your the Blue Angel," I said with a smile as she smiled at me.

* * *

Tess POV

I ran back to the ship and went back aboard. "Ms. Tess," a soldier said, "Do you require an escort?" "No, I'm okay," I said and ran to my room. I started typing in commands into my personal terminal. The cool thing was that I had designed the ship so that I could control it from my room.

After a while of observing from the ship's exterior cameras I laid back onto my bed. "I can't do anything from here," I said, aloud. Suddenly the door opened, then Dylan and Annabeth ran in. "HEY," I yelled, "What are you doing on my ship!"

"Getting my wings," Dylan said and pulled out a sword. "Give them to me," he said and I gulped. "No," I said, calmly. "What," he said and pushed it forward. It was poking my throat and I felt a small trickle of blood flow. "I said No," I stated and his face went wide with anger.

Suddenly the ship rocked and we fell onto the ground. "What the," I said and looked at the exterior cameras to see Dark Flame board the ship. "Oh no, he's here," I said and they looked at me, confused. "Who," Annabeth asked. "Dark Flame," I said and Dylan laughed.

"I could beat him," he said. I glared at him and yelled, "He almost made you fade in your element!" Suddenly the ship rocked again and I checked the interior cameras to see him walking the crew deck halls. I pulled out my comm unit and called Percy.

"Percy," I said. "Tess, what's going on," he asked. "Dark Flame, he's on the ship," I whispered as I heard him outside my door. "Come out little girl," he said as he searched for me. "Why does he want you," Annabeth asked.

"I don't kno-, the wings," I said, "He want's to get his hands on the wings." "Then give them to me so I can beat him," Dylan ordered. "I already said, NO," I yelled. Then the "metal" door was ripped open by Dark Flame. "There you are, now tell me where the wings are," he ordered.

"NO," I screamed and he swatted me out of the way. "HEY," Dylan yelled and charged at him. Dark Flame grabbed Dylan's new sword and broke it just like last time. He grabbed Dylan by the neck and threw him at Annabeth. They hit the wall and slumped onto the floor, unconscious.

"There it is," Dark Flame said as he saw the container. "No," I whispered and crawled to it. "What will you do, put them on and say your an Angel," he mocked. That's when it hit me. I opened the container and put on the wings. I let out a scream as the needles pricked my back and connected to my spine and my nervous system.

"NO," Dark Flame yelled and pulled up his hand, lightning already sparking from his fingers. I closed my eyes and repeated the oath.

_I take this oath to serve Chaos and to protect the innocent_

Lightning crackled across Dark Flame's hand

_I will fight to stop the darkness and thwart evil's plans_

Purple lightning shot out from his fingers at me

_I will stand strong and courageous till the end_

It closed in on me and he smiled

_I will not fall until the day that I die_

His smile fell as he realized what I was saying

_Until that day... Till All Are One_

Suddenly a whirring noise was heard over the crackle of lightning and my wings extended. An electric blue light beamed from them and they formed in front of me, making a shield. The lightning struck, but did not touch me.

"You have found your destiny my child," I heard Chaos' voice say in my mind. "NO," Dark Flame roared and charged at me with his blade.

I looked up at him and my wings returned to normal form, but then they brightened. I felt power surge through my system and I dodged his attack. He stood in front of the window now, his eyes wide. I yelled a war cry as my wings flashed and lightning shot from my arms and into him.

An explosion occurred and he was sent flying from the ship. I flew out to see Percy hovering nearby. "Your the Blue Angel," he said with a smile and I smiled back. We flew over to the crater Dark Flame had made and saw him try to get up.

"ARGH," he yelled as he held his side. "This isn't over," he bellowed and his wings flashed before he sent a wave of purple energy at me. Then I saw another flash and looked over to see Percy's wings suddenly glow. Black energy flashed and ignited into a furious black fire like energy.

"This Ends Now," Percy yelled and a black ball of energy formed in front of him. It increased in size as the wave of energy Dark Flame had shot neared us. Suddenly, Percy shot it and it connected with the energy wave. It exploded in a fiery light, but it kept going and struck The Fallen.

When the smoke cleared, Dark Flame was on the ground in a bigger crater. "No," he murmured, "This cannot be how it ends." "It is," I said as the rest of the Angels flew over to us. "No, it hasn't," he stated and a Space Bridge opened, then Soundwave came out and hoisted Dark Flame up before carrying him back through.

"Well that went well," Nate said. "Tess," Alice said, "You're the Blue Angel!" "Yep," I said, popping the P. "I knew you'd find your destiny," a voice said and we all looked to see Chaos step out of a wormhole. "My lady," I said and we all bowed.

"Like I have said before, there is no need to bow," she stated and we got up, snickering, "I knew you would prevail over him." "But it came at a cost," Joanna said as we watched the campers and Chaotic soldiers carry their deceased. "Many lives were lost, but they will not have died in vain," Percy stated.

"Remember, this war is far from over," Chaos stated, "Only when Dark Flame is no more will this war be over." "Then we have to find him and end him," Cameron said as he punched his fist into his palm. "I like the enthusiasm, but Dark Flame will be hard to track," Chaos said, "He has eluded me for millions of years and he may do so again."

"So what do we do now," I asked. "Well we rest, train, and prepare for the rest of the war," Sam said. "I agree," Crystal stated, "I could use a nap." "I don't need no nap, I could take on another army," Nate said, energetically. "Well have fun children, I must go consult with the Primordial council," Chaos said and vanished through a wormhole.

We all walked up the boarding ramp of Freedom's Approach and walked to Tess' room. "Um, what are they doing in here," Percy asked, pointing at the a$$holes in my room. "Oh, Dylan came in and demanded he be given the wings, pointed a sword at my throat too," I said and pointed at the dried blood on my throat.

"I say we kill them," Sam said. "I got a better idea," Joanna said and she whispered it to us. "Perfect," I said and we started cleaning up my room while Nate and Cameron dragged Dylan and Annabeth off the ship. "Sorry about your room," Percy said, looking out the giant hole that was my window.

"Don't worry, I got one next to you guys now," I said and he said, "Oh." "Help me move some of this stuff," I asked and he picked up a box. After about an hour of moving my stuff, my room was like my old one. "Feels like home," I said. "Shall we start it," Crystal asked and we all walked out as the dinner horn sounded.

We tied the happy couple over the brazier and waited for them to wake up. "Uh, what- AH," Annabeth screamed as she woke up. They started struggling while everyone was laughing and taking photos. "Get us down," Dylan ordered and Crystal smiled.

"Of course brother," she said and cut the rope with water, but froze them in it. "HEY," Annabeth yelled. "Don't worry, the ice will melt and you'll get down," Crystal said and we started eating while we heard them cuss at us.

* * *

Percy POV

"So what do we do tomorrow," I asked. "We party down hard," Tess said. "Why," Nate asked, "Because we won or because you got your wings." "BOTH," Tess and Alice yelled together and high fived. "So we all used our wings' special abilities," I said.

"Yeah, that was awesome," Cameron said, "I had a computer brain." "A what," Joanna asked. "I had like a brain that processed stuff in nano-seconds," he explained. "OH," we all said. "Well I can control nature, Nate can create a gravity field, Sam makes fire storms, Crystal makes hurricanes, Alice can time stop everything, and Zoe has aim-bot," Joanna stated.

"Cool," Nate said to Zoe. "So what can you guys do," Crystal asked me and Tess. "Well Tess makes a lightning strike from her arms and I make a ball of dark matter," I said. "Dude, that's epic," Cameron and Nate said, then high fived me. "I can't believe the feeling I had though, the energy surge and that spark feeling in the wings," I said and they looked at me, confused.

"Spark feeling, we only felt the energy surge," Joanna said and everyone nodded. "Maybe it was because you were the first Angel," Tess said. "Yeah, we still don't understand everything about these wings," Cameron said. "So should we worry about Dark Flame making some kind of nullifying weapon to turn off our wings," Nate asked.

"I highly doubt he'd do that, it would turn off his too," I said and everyone nodded. "Well I'm done, see you in the morning," Crystal said and we all followed her to the ship. Soon we had all gone to the Angels of Chaos deck where are rooms were.

I saw everyone go into their rooms, but Joanna and Cameron. "Joanna, not going to bed yet," I asked and they blushed. "Well actually Percy, we thought about, you know," he said and me and Zoe looked at him, confused. "What," I asked and they turned crimson.

"Well about having a kid," Joanna said and Zoe gasped while I looked at them some more. Zoe slapped my arm and said, "They're going to do it," she said and I said, "Oh." I blushed crimson and they went into Cameron's room while I and Zoe went into mine.

We fell asleep after about an hour later while listening to moans.

* * *

"What the," I wondered as I looked around, "Where am I?" "Hey, Rose you listening," I guy in a black t-shirt and black cargo pants with black combat boots asked. "Yeah Trem," I said in a feminine voice. "So Rose, you going to ask him what's up with him and those prophecies," a girl in worn out jeans and a tank top asked.

"Sure," I said. "I must be playing someone in a dream," I thought. The scene changed to a grassy hill top and I was sitting on a blanket next to some guy. He wore black jeans with combat boots and a white t-shirt with the Chaotic Legion symbol on it, but he also wore a grey hoodie with purple lines and markings across it.

"You enjoying yourself on this picnic," a familiar guy's voice asked. "Purple and that voice, wait that means," I thought as Rose looked over to the guy's face. I stared at Dark Flame, he looked at least 50 million years younger for an immortal. "Hey Dark Flame, can I ask you something," Rose asked.

"What's up," he asked. "I was about to ask the same thing, you've been up all night every night studying those Cybertronian prophecies," she said. "They mean something, I just know it," he said. "He's right," I thought. "Well could you stop sometime and spend some time with the others," she asked and he nodded.

"Fine," he said in defeat and Rose playfully punched him in the arm. Then the scene changed again and I had a in my right hand, but my left hand had a black aura to it. Several other people, including the guy and girl from before were with me.

We stood at a large room, weapons out and looking at a door. "How could he," Rose said and I felt tears flow down her face. "Rose, I know what he meant to you, but this isn't Dark Flame anymore," Trem said and suddenly the door exploded.

A Chaotic soldier's body was thrown through and Dark Flame stepped out. He looked the same as he did during the battle before. "Step out of the way, this is between me and Chaos," he ordered. "No, we serve to protect her, just like you," the girl from before said.

"I mean it Natasha," he stated, "I am the cure to her plague." "You'll never beat us," a girl said. "Well then it seems like you have offered a challenge, I am very sorry for what happens next," he said and suddenly his arm was up and he shot a volt of purple lightning at Natasha.

She screamed and fell down, dead. "NATASHA," Trem yelled and attacked Dark Flame while the others checked her. Rose was frozen in place as she stared at her fallen friend and then at Dark Flame. "I am a gladiator from the Pits of Kaon," he yelled and stabbed Trem in the stomach, "You can never hope to stand up to me!"

"NO," the rest yelled and engaged him in battle, that's when I noticed the wings on their backs. He side stepped a swing and slashed a guy across the chest, then stabbed a girl in the heart. He cut off a guy's arm and stabbed him in the heart. Soon everyone was dead except for Rose who stood still amongst the blood.

"No," she whispered, tears flowing freely. "Rose, you don't have to fight me," he said and put his sword onto his back, "You can join me, we can rule together." "No, you killed them," she screamed and attacked him. She slashed his left arm, then stabbed him in the heart.

"What," she said as he got back up. "He doesn't have heart anymore," I thought in horror. He laughed an evil laugh, like an evil villain with a deep voice laugh. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow anyone to stop me," he said and pulled out his sword again.

Rose slowly walked back in fear, her eyes wide. "Please," she begged as she tripped. "I'm sorry," he said and raised his sword. Suddenly she thrust her hand up and a ball of dark matter shot from her hand and into the ceiling. Pieces of stone and wood fell onto them.

She coughed up blood as a slab of stone was on her leg and a pile of would on her body. "No," she said and Dark Flame got up and walked to her. "The Angels of Chaos fall today," he stated and raised the sword, then slashed it down.

* * *

I awoke with a gasp and Zoe woke up to. "Percy, what is it," she asked. "I had a dream," I said. "All demigods have dreams," she said. "Yeah, but this one was different, I saw Dark Flame when he killed the first Angels, but more importantly I was one of the Angels," I said.

"Really," she said. "Yeah, I was some girl called Rose," I said. "Who said my name," a voice said. "What," I said and looked around. "Percy, I didn't say anything," Zoe said. "What, but I heard a voice," I stated. "I think you heard me," the voice said again and I recognized it.

"Your here, but I saw him," I said and tried a technique mom had taught me, it helped me look into my mind. I used it and then everything went white. I opened my eyes and I was inside my mind. "I'm in," I said and looked around to see the pictures and videos that were my memories.

"Who are you," the voice asked again, but this time I heard it behind me and saw the a young woman. She looked about 22-years-old, she was tall and wore a unbuttoned denim jacket over a black tank top with skinny jeans. "I'm Percy Jackson and you are," I asked.

"Rose Marriet, Angel of Chaos," she said.

* * *

**Done**

**Fun chapter**

**I loved writing the battled scene and the dream**

**I noticed that a lot of storied don't have Chiron fighting.  
(I liked writing about him fighting)**

**So this was an awesome chapter to write for me.**

**It took me the whole weekend to write it, but it was worth it.**

**So keep submitting OCs**

**Love you all,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	10. The Wilted Rose

**Hello again viewers**

**I'm back**

**Did you like the last chapter**

**I hope you did because here's the next one**

**Percy: Is there more fight scenes**

**Me: Most likely**

**Joanna: Do Cameron and I get kids**

**Cameron: I thought we agreed on 1**

**Me: To much information**

**Zoe: Seriously**

**Well, to the chapter**

* * *

Percy POV

"Rose Marriet, your one of the first Angels of Chaos," I said. "What do you mean the first," she asked. "You died fighting Dark Flame," I said and suddenly she looked down as tears streamed from her eyes. "Oh my Chaos, was it something I said," I asked.

She nodded and said, "Yeah." "Oh, well what was it," I asked, nervously. "Dark Flame," she said and I remembered the dream I had as her. "Oh, right you and him were friends," I said and tears kept flowing from her eyes. "Yeah, you could say that," she said.

"So how are you here," I asked. "What do you mean," she asked back. "Well I just had a dream about you where you know who just killed you," I said. "Well actually he didn't kill me," she said and I looked at her, confused.

"But I saw him bring down the sword," I said. "That was not all of it," she said and walked up to me, then placed her pointer finger and middle finger onto my forehead. Suddenly I got a vision of that moment, but it continued on.

* * *

He brought down the sword, but his left arm caught his other arm. "NO," he screamed as Rose looked at him. "I, I can't," he said, "I'm sorry." He turned around and headed to the other door and left as Rose bled out.

"Why," she asked to no one. Suddenly she fell to the floor, eyes still open, but lifeless. "No," I whispered and the vision faded, then I was back. I stared into Rose's indigo eyes, tears still streaming. "He didn't kill you," I said.

"He still had a sliver a humanity left and he used it to not kill me," she said. "Well I hope he still has some," I said. "What," she asked. "He's still alive," I said. "What, but Chaos should have-," she stuttered. "Chaos was almost killed by him, she managed to banish him to deep space before he did," I explained and she gasped.

"Where is he now," she asked. "In hiding, earlier he escaped his exile and made a comeback, then he launched all out warfare against us," I said, "We barely managed to repel his attack and we wounded him so he won't be fighting any time soon."

"So how long has it been," Rose asked. "500 millions years," I said and she gasped. "That long, but how is he still," she asked. "He rebuilt himself as half Cybertronian, that's why he didn't die when you stabbed him in the heart," I expained and she gasped.

"What has he done," she said and I looked down. "He's done a lot, but what I want to know is how your here," I asked. "I don't know," she said, "I just remember falling into darkness, then this." "The wings, is it possible that your mind was downloaded into it," I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know," she said, "Dark Flame built these wings, hid the blueprints too." "Well that's inconvenient," I said, "Could've learned a lot about these things." "So what now," Rose asked. "We find a way to get you a body again," I said. "Okay, I think I can talk to you through your mind," she said.

"That would explain why I heard your voice earlier," I said, "I'm going to pull out now." "See ya," she said and everything went black before I woke up with a gasp. "Percy, your back," I said. "Yeah and I found out who my guest is," I said. "Guest," she asked.

"I'll explain when everyone's in the war room," I said. Soon we had everyone gathered in the war room. "So what's this about," Nate asked as I prayed to mom to come here. "I'll explain when mom get's here," I said and suddenly a wormhole opened.

"Now I'll explain what happened," I said. "What did happen," Chaos asked. "Well last night I went to sleep and had a dream," I said. "Demigod dreams, of course," Crystal said. "Well I was playing someone, one of the first Angel," I said. "Whoa, that's awesome," Cameron said.

"Yeah, but I also saw Dark Flame in the dream," I said and they gasped. "He was in there too," Tess said and I nodded. "Except he wasn't our Dark Flame, he was the one from 50 million years ago," I said. "So what happened," Sam asked. "Well I started out being asked what Dark Flame was up to," I said.

"And he was studying the Cybertronian prophecies," Chaos said and I nodded. "Well what happened after that," Crystal asked. "Well my guy was on a picnic with him and-," I was interrupted by Cameron who said, "Whoa, Picnic!" "Yeah, my guy was a girl so," I said and he formed an O with his mouth.

"So as I was saying, she asked him to stop," I said, "Scene shifted to when Dark Flame betrayed the Angels, I watched him kill them all." "So who was this chick," Nate asked. "She's says her name's Rose Marriet," I said and Chaos gasped. "Rose," she whispered and I nodded.

"Something wrong with that," I asked. "No, but how do you know her name," she asked. "She told me," I said. "She told you," Tess asked. "Yeah, well when I woke up she was in my head," I said. "I'm still here," I heard in my mind. "So can she hear us," Nate asked.

"No dip Sherlock," I heard her say and I snickered. "What," Alice asked. "She said No Dip Sherlock," I repeated and everyone snickered as Nate blushed. "So how do we talk to her ourselves," Crystal asked. "I don't know," I said. "I can hear them," Rose said.

"She said she can hear you," I said. "But she can't talk back," Joanna said and I nodded. "Chaos, do you have a solution," I asked and she shook her head. "I think I know," Tess said, "I've been working on a special device which we can use to plug the wings into something," she said.

"Meaning," Nate asked. "It's like a USB cable for the wings," she said and we all said, "Oh". Tess ran to her room and came back in with a long cable. While Tess set it up, Sam looked at Chaos and asked, "So my lady, how do you know Rose?"

"What," Chaos asked. "Well I mean how do you know her besides the fact that she was an Angel," she asked. "Well she was more than one of my Angels to me," she said. "What," I asked. "Percy, she was your sister," Chaos stated and we all gasped.

"You adopted someone else before," I asked and she shook her head. "I didn't adopt," she said and we all looked confused until Zoe gasped. "You had an actual daughter, you gave birth to Rose," she said and we all gasped. "Yes, I met her father amongst the Chaotic Legion, he was the Commander at the time," she said, "Her father died on a mission so I took care of her."

"Wait, when I spoke about Dark Flame she cried, Why," I asked and I could feel sadness from Rose. "They met when Dark Flame first started working under me," she said, "Their friendship escalated in weeks." "They were more than friends," Alice said and Chaos nodded.

"She was heartbroken when he declared war against me, he tried to get her to help him-," she said. "But she decided to help you instead," I finished and Chaos nodded. "Got it," Tess said, trying to change the mood. "Well let's get started," I heard Rose say, sadly in my head.

Tess plugged one end into the War room's holo-projector and plugged the other in my wings. "Well did it work," I asked and suddenly the holo-projector flickered before a 3D holographic projection of Rose formed. "Rose," Chaos said and Rose smiled, sadly still.

"Hi mom," she said. "So that's why I saw you shoot a ball of dark matter in my dream," I said and she nodded. "So what do we do now," Nate asked. "We find a way to get Rose a body again, so she can help us defeat Dark Flame," I said and Rose nodded.

"How do we do that," Crystal asked. That's when Tess snapped her finders and asked, "Chaos, can't you bring back the dead." "Yes, but it takes a massive amount of power from me," she said. "But this is important enough, right," Alice asked and Chaos started thinking.

"Fair enough," she said and took a deep breath. She started to speak in an ancient language and suddenly Rose flickered. "What," she said and the hologram dissipated. Then there was a flash of light as Chaos finished her chanting. We all looked as the light faded to see Rose on the ground in her usual attire.

"I'm alive," she said. "And you have wings," Tess said and pointed at the metal backpack on her. The familiar whirring sound was heard as they opened up. "Their black, like mine," I said. "Must be because we're Chaos' kids," she said as she flapped them.

"What about us," Cameron and Joanna asked. "Well there were also two other black wings," she said, "Probably because you guys were the first three angels," Rose said. "Guess so," I said. "Well, I'm going to go make another room for Rose," Tess said and walked off.

"Where are we anyway," she asked. "On our ship, Freedom's Approach," I answered and her eyes widened. "You have as ship too," she said and we nodded. "Wow, just like my old team," she said. "Wait, you guys had a ship," I asked and she nodded.

"The Angelic Blade," she stated with a smile as she sat down in a chair, "It was a small ship, but big enough to walk around and live in." "You guys lived in it," Nate asked. "Yeah, when you fly around the galaxy, you need somewhere to live if your to far away from home," she said.

"Who thought of the name," I asked. "Friend of mine, Natasha Rome the daughter of Pontus," she said, "She was my best friend." "She's the one he killed with lightning," I asked and she nodded, tears starting to flow. "Hey, it's okay Rose," Chaos said and hugged her daughter.

"So what do you think Dark Flame's doing now," Rose asked. "Probably thinking of his next plan," I said. "Sir," a Chaotic soldier said as he ran into the War room. "What," I asked. "The Decepticons are on the move," he answered and handed me a paper map.

"What's going on," Rose asked as she got out of her mother's hug and looked at the paper as I spread it out. "The Decepticons are moving on a warship, heading to London," I said and my eyes widened, "They found the base." "We need to hurry," Chaos said and opened a wormhole.

"Gather your troops, we must defend the base," she said and disappeared through it. "Well let's get your room finished and we'll gather the troops, then set off," I said to Rose who followed me to the lift.

* * *

No POV

Decepticon Warship, The Nemesis

"Shockwave, how long will repairs take," Dark Flame asked his first lieutenant. "Unknown, it will take long since the dark matter damaged many systems," Shockwave said, "The Dark Energon shard is the only thing sustaining you." "Then how will you operate without killing me," he asked.

"The machinery in this room will keep you alive, but there is a chance that you will remain in induced stasis for a while after the procedure," he said. "That does not matter, begin the procedure as soon as possible," Dark Flame wheezed. "We will begin now," Shockwave said and typed in a command on a terminal.

Dark Flame leaned back onto the table as the device put him into an induced stasis lock. Robotic arms retracted from the ceiling and began to operate on him. "Is our master okay," Vert asked as he looked at his leader. "He will be fine, but there is a probability that he may not awake for some time," Shockwave stated.

"This is my chance," Vert thought, "I can become the new leader." "Well then we must act as he slumbers," Vert said, "We must find Chaos' base and eliminate her Angels to avenge our master." "That is most illogical, most of our forces were destroyed in the attack on the demigod camp," Shockwave stated.

Suddenly the door opened and Soundwave stepped into the room. "What is it," Vert asked. Suddenly a picture of radio waves and a map of London appeared. "You've been tracking the Chaotic Legion's radio waves," he said, "And have located their base in London."

Soundwave nodded and Vert smiled. "Yes, now we can avenge our master, but we must have an active leader," Vert stated, "I nominate myself as leader." Soundwave and Shockwave looked at each other before back at him. "Do not do anything rash, Lord Flame will have your head when he awakes if you attempt to usurp control from him," Shockwave said.

"Me, but I am his first lieutenant," Vert said. "In military operations, I am his in scientific endeavors," he stated, "He trusts me more than you." "Fine, but I won't do anything rash," he said and walked off. "Soundwave, our master would be most grateful if you kept an eye on him," Shockwave said.

"Decepticons," Vert yelled to the crew, "Our master is in a coma, but I will lead you till he awakens!" The Decepticons started to murmur amongst themselves and went back to work. "Soundwave," he said to the communications officer as he reentered the bridge, "Set course for London."

* * *

**Finish**

**Did you like it**

**Rose: It was nice**

**Percy: So what's the next chapter**

**Me: Something fun**

**Tess: Alright**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
(All of the Above is best)**

**Lord Dark Flame, signing off**


	11. Resurrection

**Welcome back viewers**

**Hope you liked the last chapter**

**Percy: It was nice, I also got a sister!**

**Rose: Your embarrassing me**

**Me: He He He**

**Rose: You tried to kill me**

**Cameron: OH**

**Me: Shut It**

**Joanna: This is nice**

**Tess: So what's this chapter about**

**Alice: Yeah**

**Me: Did you not read the title**

**All: OH**

**To the chapter**

* * *

Percy POV

"Why are we asking them for help," I asked my mom. "We cannot hold Dark Flame's forces off for long without the Gods' aid," she answered. She opened a wormhole and we all stepped in, then appeared in the Olympian throne room.

"Chaos, what do we owe the pleasure," Zeus asked as we walked in. "Our base of operations is under siege by Dark Flame and we require your aid," she said. "Why should we help you," Dylan yelled from his seat next to his father's throne.

I could see Annabeth with him and glared at her. "We will offer you aid," Zeus stated, then Dylan and Annabeth started yelling. "SILENCE, I am your King," Zeus bellowed and they immediately shut up. "We will send our most elite on the Argo 2 and we will accompany them along with the wind gods," he said.

"Father, that will leave Olympus unprotected," Athena stated. "Nonsense, the minor gods will watch over Olympus as we strike down this pest," he announced and most of the council cheered. "I hope you are correct, come my Angels," Chaos said and we started to walk out when Zeus stopped us.

"Wait, who are these new Angels," he asked. We looked at Chaos who nodded. Sam was the first to step up. "I am Samantha Kenway, daughter of Hestia," she said, eyes narrowed at Zeus who gasped. "YOU, I killed you," he bellowed and raised his bolt.

Then a wall of fire erupted in front of him and he backed up as Hestia grew into a tall adult form. "YOU WILL NOT HARM MY DAUGHTER," she yelled, "I am the eldest Olympian next to Hades, how you became our king I do not know!"

Everyone cowered in fear as Hestia had never shown such rage or anger. The usual calm hearth had burst into a furnace where fire was licking the floor and walls around it. Suddenly they calmed and Hestia shrunk back into her child form.

"Sorry, I could not handle my emotions there," she stated and returned to her seat by the hearth. "Well now that, that's over," Crystal said and walked up, "I am Crystal Cielia, daughter of Poseidon." "Another child Poseidon," Zeus yelled.

"You had that child Tess," he argued. "Excuse me," Tess said as she walked up with her electric blue wings out. "Tess, your an Angel," Zeus said. "Yeah I am dad," she said and glared at him before walking back to us.

"I'm Alice Paxis, daughter of Kronos," Alice said, shyly. "Daughter of the titan lord, you brought a spy onto Olympus," Annabeth screamed and Dylan pulled out his sword and charged at her. We were about to stop him when Alice raised her hand and Dylan slowed down.

"Power over time," Alice stated, "Duh." She moved out of the way, then sped him up. He ran straight into a wall and we stifled a laugh. "Wow Annabeth, you really did lose your intellect, Chaos deemed her worthy to wear her wings," Cameron said and Annabeth glared.

"Anyone else that you want to introduce," Hades asked. "One more," I said and stepped out of the way to show Rose. She had her head down, but looked up when I moved. "I'm Rose Marriet, daughter of Chaos," she said. "Another adopted child," Aphrodite complained.

"I'm not adopted," Rose stated, glaring at the love god as dark matter formed around her arms. "An actual child, surely she is to powerful," Zeus bellowed, "She could over throw you!" "You will not harm my Angels and especially not my children," Chaos yelled.

Suddenly a hologram appeared in the middle of the room. "Well. well. well, I thought I'd find you hear," a young man asked. "Your not Dark Flame," I said. "Yes, unfortunately our master sustained near fatal injuries in the last battle and is recuperating," the guy said, "He won't be joining us for a long time."

"You son of a b!#$%," Rose screamed and attempted to tackle the hologram, but I held her back. "Rose, stop," I said and she calmed down. "Rose Marriet, I was not aware that you had survived through the years," he said. "Neither was I Vert," she spat.

"Vert, you know him," I asked. "Yeah, Vert Marek son of Tartarus and a Chaotic soldier also a traitor," she said. "You joined Dark Flame's army," Zoe asked and he laughed. "You are smart, but not smart enough," he said, "London is in flames and you sit in this Olympian throne room."

Chaos glared at him and opened a wormhole. "We will not disappoint you," she said and the hologram flickered, then faded. "Olympians, gather your forces and travel to London," she ordered, "Angels, I will send a message to the Chaotic Legion to travel home, in the mean time I need you in London now."

She walked through the wormhole and we followed. We reappeared in her office. "Angels, go out to the castle walls and defend the Celestial Fortress as I evacuate the occupants," she ordered and we ran out of the office. Soon we were on top of the walls and looking out over a destroyed London.

"Oh my Chaos," Tess said as we saw a large ship hovering in front of the castle. "The Decepticon warship," I said, "We need to disable it." "Then let's go," Rose said and jumped off the wall. "WAIT," we all yelled as she fell to the ground. Suddenly, she flew back up with her wings.

"Oh right, wings," I said and we activated ours. We flew towards the warship and landed on top of it, on it's landing strip. "Tess, can you get the doors open," I asked. "Yeah," she said and bent down in front of it, then started to work on the controls.

"How long till they find out we're onboard," I asked. "They probably already do," Rose said.

* * *

Soundwave POV

I was monitoring the battle comm when an alert went off. Someone was hacking into the controls for the hangar bay doors. I began to switch the camera views until one of several humans appeared. "The Angels," I thought and walked off the bridge, then down to the laboratory.

I entered as Shockwave was working on our master. "Soundwave, what is it," he asked. I showed the video of the Angels and a map of the ship with their current location. "The Angels are aboard, we cannot allow them to destroy our master," he stated, "The repairs are complete, but he will remain in an induced stasis as I predicted."

Suddenly, the door opened, showing the Angels. "Uh oh," the golden winged one said as we readied our weapons.

* * *

Tess POV

"Which way's the bridge," Crystal asked. "I don't know," I answered, "I never studied Cybertronian ships." "Is this it," Percy asked as he looked around a corner at a guarded door. "Probably," I said and we snuck through the shadows. Alice took out Crescent Rose and sliced one in half.

The other activated his gun, but I shocked him into submission. "Come on," Zoe said and we opened the door. "Wrong room," Cameron said as we walked into a large room with a large console, several tables, and compartments with devices.

"It's the lab," I said. "Great, take pictures and let's go," Nate said and they started to leave when I stopped them. "Wait," I said, "What about all the information we could get from here?" "Tess' right, we can download everything they have," Joanna said.

I took out my phone and activated a function on it. I laid it on the main terminal and it started downloading data. "Okay, this is a large data base, it might take a while," I said. "Hey, what's this," Alice asked and pushed a button on a terminal. Suddenly a door opened and showed the two Decepticons, Soundwave and Shockwave.

They instantly brought up their weapons and started firing. We took cover behind the wall and some tables. "Do not allow them to gain access to the laboratory," Shockwave boomed and shot a bolt that created a giant hole in the table I was hiding behind.

I yelped and crawled over to another table where Alice was. "Alice, can you slow them down," I asked. She nodded and stood up, then pushed out her hand. They instantly slowed down, but their shots didn't. They flew by us as we ducked and hit the main terminal.

"NO," I yelled and shot a volt of lightning which shocked them. They fell down, unconscious. I ran over to my phone and checked it. "Phone's okay, but they fried the terminal before I could download anything important," I said. "Guys, you might want to see this," Sam said and we walked into the room that the Decepticons were protecting.

"What is i-... Oh my Chaos," Rose said as we all stared at the body of Dark Flame, his wounds were fully healed and he breathed in his slumber. "He is alive," I said, "But he's unconscious." "What do we do," Percy asked, "Do we kill him?" "In his sleep," Crystal argued, "I don't think so."

"Why not," Nate asked. "No, we can't kill him," Rose ordered. "Rose, I know you and him had a relationship," Percy said, but she slapped him. "I'm not saying that because about me and him, but about his mind," she explained, "Tess, you said that you wanted to download the Decepticon database, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "What if you use that USB cord to connect one of us into his mind and we download everything he know's from his brain," she asked and I nodded. "That could work, but I left it on Freedom's Approach," I said. "Um, that might not be a problem," Cameron said and pointed to a shelf where an advanced version of the USB cord was.

"Oh," I said, "This could work." "It's labeled Cortical Psychic Patch," Percy said, "It's a Decepticon invention." "Yeah, Dark Flame adapted it and upgraded it from it's original form," I explained, "Shockwave over there was the original maker." "So who want's to go into Mr. Insanity's mind," Nate asked.

We all looked at each other and I sighed. "I'll go," I said. "Are you sure," Rose asked. "Yeah," I said, "Here we need to connect a neural link with my mind," I said and started tinkering with a terminal. Suddenly a picture appeared on the screen of what I was looking at.

"There, now someone put one end of the cord on Dark Flame's wings and the other on mine," I ordered. Cameron put one end onto Dark Flame's and Percy held the other. "So I just stick it onto there," he asked. "Yes, just connect it," I said.

"Are you sure, is there a specific place," he asked. "No, there's not," I said. "Um, are you sure," he asked again and I groaned. "Yes, I'm sur-," I blacked out as he connected the Cortical Psychic Patch to my wings. Suddenly I opened my eyes and I was on a stone path.

"Testing, testing, Tess can you hear us," Rose's voice asked in my head. "Yeah," I said. "Good, so what are you seeing," Percy asked. I looked around and shrugged. "I don't know," I said. "I do," Rose said, "Your standing in the center of town on Alpha Primer."

"Alpha Primer, the original Chaotic Legion home world," I asked. "Yeah, Dark Flame must have configured his mind to be like his original home," she said. "How do you even recognize it," Nate asked. "Well me and him always went over to the restaurant over there," she said and I looked over to a fancy restaurant.

"Okay, so you had dates with our nemesis in that restaurant," Percy said, "We get it, but how do we download everything." "We have to find Dark Flame's conscious in here," I said and I started walking towards a familiar castle. "The Celestial Fortress, so that's what it looks like on the ground," Joanna said.

"Yeah, so he'll be there," Cameron asked. "Probably," I said and I walked through the front gates. "Percy, what are you doing here," I asked as I saw him. "But I'm out here," I heard him say in my mind. "It's just a figment of his imagination," Rose said, "Probably a reconstruction of a memory."

"Perseus Jackson, this ends here," a familiar voice bellowed and I looked up at the balcony that was Chaos' office to see Dark Flame.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"Ha ha ha," I laughed as I killed the new Angels. I walked into Chaos' office and Chaos appeared. "You will fall," I yelled and stabbed her in the stomach. I laughed and looked out from the balcony to see Percy. "Perseus Jackson, this ends here," I bellowed and jumped down.

I landed and created a shockwave on the ground, causing him to fly up and then down. I took out my blade, Dark Saber or as I refer to it, The Slayer of Angels. I walked up to him slowly and stabbed him through the heart. I laughed, but then heard a gasp and saw the little girl that was the Blue Angel.

"You," I said, "The Blue Angel, punishment for trespassing in my domain is your doom!" I raised Dark Saber and swung down at her, but it went right through her. "What," I yelled and wildly swung at her. The blade merely phased through her and didn't leave a mark.

"You do not wear a phase shifter, nor do you appear to be a spirit," I said as I studied the teenager, "Your eyes follow my movements so you aren't a hologram, so what are you!" Suddenly, the Angels of Chaos appeared, the girl among them. "What," she said and ran up to her copy.

She waved her hand in front of the copy, but it didn't flinch. I yelled in rage and fired an arc of purple lightning that turned them to dust. "That didn't happen to the last ones," I thought. It was then that I noticed that she was not harmed again and that's when it hit me.

"You are real, unlike them," I stated.

* * *

Tess POV

"You are real, unlike them," Dark Flame stated, a grin on his face as he figured out my secret. "We've stirred him from his subconscious," Rose said, "He's become self aware again." "Tess, get the data and get out," Percy ordered me. I looked back at Dark Flame as he circled me.

"The only way you could have ever entered my mind is if you used a Cortical Psychic Patch, but that still leaves one question out of the question," he said, "What happened to me?" He stared into my electric blue eyes and for a minute he stared before his eyes went wide.

Suddenly the scenery changed and we were back on the Freedom's Approach. I looked behind me to see myself activate the wings for the first time and shot him off the ship. Then it changed to where Percy shot the dark matter ball at him and showed him severely damaged.

Then to when he was on the table, before he was operated on. I saw as the Dark Energon shard was removed from his chest and he fell into stasis, then we were back on Alpha Primer. "The battle, I was close to becoming one with the Allspark, but you are here and that means I am alive," he said as he figured it out.

"But why would you be here," he asked me. "Uh," I attempted to answer. "My physical attacks may not harm you, but my mental attacks," he stated and his hand started to crackle with purple lightning. I backed up as he walked to me, slowly.

"In- Information, we were trying to download your data," I said and he laughed. "A failed experiment, but still how did you find my ship," he asked. "Your lieutenant, Vert is attacking London where are base is," I explained, "He left your ship in the middle of the battlefield and we snuck aboard."

"Vert, I will deal with him later," he said, "But what will you do now that I can truly harm you?" "Give us the data and let me go home," I squeaked and he laughed. "Why would I do that," he asked. I thought for a moment and an idea came to mind.

"Because we'll heal you so you can fight us," I said. He laughed and created some more holograms that he quickly shot down with lightning. "Have you not been watching, I can kill you and your friends in here as many times as I please," he stated.

"Yeah, but you won't ever beat the real us," I said and he started to rub his chin in thought. "Well played child, here," he said and held out his palm. A cube appeared where codes moved around the surface of it. "But first, I require you to awaken my body," he said.

"Tess, we recorded the encounter, we have the data," Percy said and yelled, "Disconnect her!" Suddenly the world started to crumble, buildings shook apart and the ground cracked open. "WHAT, you were watching me," he bellowed, "You tricked me!"

I started turning into dust and a portal appeared behind me, sucking me into it. Then everything went dark as I watched Dark Flame yell at me, but he ran at me and turned into dust himself as he yelled, "You cannot leave me here, TAKE ME!"

* * *

Percy POV

"She awake," I asked as Cameron disconnected the cord. "I don't know," Joanna said as she shook Tess' unconscious form. "Tess, wake up," Alice said and she started to stir. "Tess, finally," I said as I helped her up, "We got the data and now we just need to take down the shi-."

I stopped as I looked into her eyes. Where electric blue were suppose to be, a glowing, burning red was. All the sudden she shot an arc of purple lightning at me, making me fly into a wall. "TESS, what are you doing," Zoe yelled as she raised her bow.

But Tess fired another arc at her and then another at Cameron and Joanna. "Tess, what are you doing," Alice asked her best friend. Tess looked at her with her new, red irises and she answered in a deeper voice. "Tess isn't here any more," she stated and grabbed Alice by the shoulder, then threw her into Sam.

Crystal tried to shoot a gush of water at her, but Tess dodged and it hit Nate. Then she grabbed a surgical tool and threw it at Crystal. It turned on and shocked Crystal into submission and she fell onto the ground. Suddenly a ball of dark matter hit Tess and she fell. "What has gotten into you," Rose screamed and grabbed Tess by the collar of her hoodie.

That was when Rose saw Tess' eyes. "Dark Flame," she gasped and Tess pushed Rose off of her. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," the Decepticon lord laughed in Tess body. "I still function," he yelled and walked over to a containment unit with a familiar purple crystal in it.

"Dark Energon," Rose and I gasped. "Yes and now I awaken," he yelled and grabbed the other end of the Cortical Psychic Patch. He plugged it into his own wings and stabbed the Dark Energon into the center of his chest. Suddenly, Tess gasped and fell onto the floor.

"What the, TESS," Cameron yelled and he and Joanna grabbed her and held her up. "What are you doing," Joanna yelled as Tess woke up. Her eyes were back to normal and she looked around. "What," she asked. "Guys," I said as I looked behind them.

Everyone got up and turned around in time to see Dark Flame get up from the surgical table. That's when the Soundwave and Shockwave woke up and a squad of Decepticon troops entered the room. They all stopped as they saw the Decepticon lord awaken.

"Decepticons, your rightful lord and master has returned," Dark Flame bellowed, "Rally to me and let the slaughter begin!" His eyes glowed fiercely with rage and the familiar whirring of wings was heard as his own wings opened up. They were as they were when we last fought, larger and more upgraded then our own.

They glowed menacingly with purple energy and he laughed, evily. "Dark Flame," Rose gasped again and he looked down at her. "Rose," he said, his red irises softened as he saw his old girlfriend, "Your alive." "Yeah," she said, her arms starting to glow with dark matter.

"Rose, there is no need to fight, you can rule with me," he said and she glared at him. "No, you killed millions and still your trying to recruit me," she said and charged at him. He grabbed her right arm before she could even hit him and threw her back at us.

We caught her and looked back at him. "Deal with these pests, I have my own business to attend to," he stated and walked past us, then through the exit, "Soundwave, Shockwave, gather the loyalists." They left with their master and the remaining troops pointed their guns at us.

"Mom, we could use some help," I thought and a wormhole appeared under us. We reappeared on the wall again, this time Chaos was standing next to us. "Percy, Rose what happened she asked as she hugged us. "We snuck aboard the ship and accidentally reawakened Dark Flame," I said and she gasped.

"He's alive," she said and we nodded, "Well he'll have to wait, Vert is launching an all out attack on us." We looked into the courtyard to see the scoundrel fighting several Chaotic soldiers. Suddenly we saw a shadow and saw the Argo 2 fly over head and above the base.

They fired a ballista that took down a wave of Decepticons and suddenly there was a flash of light. "Demigods, to battle," Zeus yelled and the campers charged. "Come on," I said and we joined in. I hacked and slashed at Decepticons left and right, then Zoe started firing arrows at any Cybertronian behind me.

I could see the others fighting with their weapons and powers. Decepticons were being cut down, grabbed by vines, crushed by gravity, slowed down, shocked, and sliced by water. Suddenly, I sensed danger and held up my sword as another struck it.

"The infamous Percy Jackson, I will kill you now," he mocked and attacked me. We exchanged blows as we fought across the courtyard. I blocked a strike and slashed at him. He laughed as he jumped back and flew up. "Jetpacks are useful," he stated.

"Wings are better," I yelled and activated mine. I flew up and we started to have and air battle. He started struggling and suddenly I struck his sword. It was knocked out of his hands and I felt a familiar jolt of energy. I put my hands together and pulled them apart as a ball of dark matter formed in my hands.

"NO," he screamed as I launched the ball of dark matter and it struck him. There was a large explosion and I fell from the ensuing shockwave. I opened my eyes a moment later to see him in the sky again. "Dark Flame's greatest mistake, was letting the Angels live," he yelled and flew down with his sword in hand again.

"PERCY," Everyone screamed as he dived down onto me with his sword held in front, read to stab me. "You die now," he said as he closed the distance between us. Suddenly, a blur of purple and grey flew by and slammed into Vert. "Dark Flame," I said as everyone stared at the revived Decepticon leader.

"Who dares-... Lord Flame, you are functional again," Vert said as he attempted to make a good impression, "It's a miracle that you live again!" "Yes, I live again," Dark Flame said, coldly, "Which is a fact that you WILL REGRET WHEN I CHOKE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU!"

Vert screamed and tried to fly off, but Dark Flame stabbed his leg and then ripped out his sword from it. Then he grabbed Vert's leg that he stabbed and threw him onto the ground. "Let me explain to you the order of ranking in my army, in a way that you will understand," Dark Flame stated and grabbed him by the face.

"NO, please Lord Flame," Vert pleaded, "Have mercy, I beg of you!" A Space Bridge opened and he dragged Vert towards it. "My lord, Chaos, the Angels all right there," Vert stated, "Perseus and Rose behind you." Dark Flame only growled at him and threw him into the bluish green portal.

The Space Bridge closed and we continued to stare at him. He looked back at us and we looked to where he was staring. Chaos looked back at him as they stared off. "Dark Flame," she said. "Lady Chaos, today we stand on equal ground," he said with his eyes squinted, "Tomorrow I will conquer this world."

He reactivated his wings and flew up. "Decepticons Retreat, we will fight another day," he ordered and no Decepticon dared to disobey him, especially after seeing what he did to Vert. They transformed and flew off with him, back to the Decepticon warship and soon they left.

"We won," Dylan yelled only Annabeth cheered, "What's wrong with you people, cheer!" "Dylan, maybe your not getting the picture," I said, "Dark Flame is alive and knows the location of our base." "What ever, it isn't our problem," he said and I grabbed him by the color of his shirt.

"It should be because without us, Olympus will fall," I stated, "We need to work together in order to stop him." "I agree," Athena said. "As do I," Artemis said and Apollo nodded his head. Most of the Gods and campers agreed except for Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera.

"We do not require your aid, we our Gods," Zeus bellowed. I felt my anger flare and walked up to him. "You blind, arrogant god, don't you get it yet," I yelled at him. "How dare you," he yelled, "I am king of the gods!" "You are a tyrant, not a king," I said, "Tell me Zeus, what is your definition of a god."

He glared at me and smiled smugly, "A god is a man or woman that is all powerful and immortal." "Oh," I said, "So Dark Flame is all powerful and immortal, does that make him a god too?" "What, but he's a-," Zeus tried to argue, but looked down in shame.

"Dark Flame has enough power that he could be considered a primordial," I stated, "We have to fight side by side in order to stop him and his onslaught." "We'll fight then," Clarisse yelled from the crowd of campers and they cheered with her.

"Alright then, I believe that a tour of what remains of our base is in order," Chaos said and we started to show them the Celestial Fortress.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

I watched as Vert took ragged breaths before waking up with a gasp. "Hello Vert," I said and he backed up in fear. "Lord Flame," he addressed me with fear in his voice, "I apologize for my actions." "Don't worry, you have been punished enough," I said, "But do not attempt to steal my throne again."

"As you command my liege," he said and limped out of the lab. "My lord," Shockwave said as he entered the room. "Yes Shockwave," I asked. "I have had Soundwave track the actions of the immortals in your stasis," he said and I nodded. "What is it that you seemed concerned about," I asked.

"During Vert's illogical attack on the Chaotic Legion base," Soundwave managed to keep his records online as we fought the Angels," he said, "The titan lord, Kronos attacked Olympus and stole a potion from the minor goddess, Hecate." "How does this concern us," I asked.

"The potion was a regeneration potion, with it anything can be restored," he said and I got where this was going. "It can even restore a world," I asked and he nodded. "But Kronos plans to use it to revive the primordial monster, Typhon," he said, "With the father of all monsters alive again, all of our forces, Decepticons, Gods, and Chaotic Legion will be helpless."

"Then we must act quickly," I stated. "Impossible my lord, we cannot trace him," Shockwave stated, "But the immortals can." "An alliance," I asked and he nodded. "As long as it is necessary," he stated. "We must first build up our troops then," I said, "This plan better work for that potion is the only thing that is able to restore Alpha Primer."

* * *

**Finished**

**Did you like this chapter**

**It's based off the Transformers Prime episode- Out of his head**

**Rose: So we get to work together again**

**Me: Yes**

**Rose: I don't know if I should be happy or sad**

**Me: Um... happy**

**Percy: You did try and kill her**

**Me: SHUT IT**

**Nate: He he he**

**Me: *Facepalm***

**Review, Favorite, and Follow  
(All of the Above is prefered)**

**Lord Dark Flame, signing off**


	12. An Alliance of Mistrust

**Hello viewers**

**Did you like the last chapter**

**I did**

**So this is a fun chapter**

**Tess: How fun?**

**Me: Pretty fun**

**Percy: Sure**

**Me: Yep**

**Rose: Really**

**Me: Yes**

**To the chapter**

* * *

Rose POV

"He's probably gathering his forces for an all out assault," Annabeth stated. We were currently in the war room of the Big House. It's been a month since Dark Flame's revival and he hasn't been seen since. We've only got reports of Decepticons gathering resources and building up their forces.

"I highly doubt that," I said, "He would have already attacked." "How would you know," she asked, arrogantly. "I was his girlfriend," I said. "Well technically you guys never broke up," Percy said and I slapped him.

"Not helping," I said and he blushed in embarrassment. "Guys," Cameron said as he ran into the room, "We got reports of monster activity." "Monsters, what are they doing," Zoe asked. "They're gathering at Mt. Othrys right now, don't know why," Joanna said.

"Because Dark Flame's struck a deal with Kronos," Dylan yelled. "I don't think so, especially since Dark Flame hates immortals and the Titans and Giants hate Dark Flame," Crystal said. "So why would they be gathering there," Alice asked.

"Maybe the Titans and Giants are planning something, who knows what they could be up to while we fight the Decepticons," Tess said. "She's right, this could be a three way war between us, the Decepticons, and the Titans and Giants," Percy said.

"I guess we should ask Gaea since she's their mom," Sam suggested. "Great idea," I said and prayed to mom. Suddenly a wormhole opened and mom came out. "Yes dear," she asked. "Mom, could you call the Primordial Council, there's been some monster activity lately," I said and she nodded.

She opened a wormhole and we walked through. "Wait, what about us," Dylan asked, "We need to be there, they need the greatest hero in the universe to beat up Gaea if she doesn't talk!" "No we don't," I said and the wormhole closed.

We appeared in the Primordial throne room and several black marble chairs appeared next to mom's throne. I jumped in one and everyone cautiously sat in the rest. "Don't worry," I said, "It's as soft as a pillow." They sat down and relaxed when they felt the comfortable material.

Suddenly the rest of the council appeared and sat in their thrones. "Why have you called us here," Tartarus asked. "I have because there has been unusual monster activity lately," Chaos said. "You noticed too," he asked and she nodded.

"Is something wrong in your domain," she asked. "Yes, monsters have been escaping their prisons and have reappeared on the surface," Tartarus explained, "How, I do not know." "Perhaps someone is aiding them," mom suggested.

"Wait, where is Gaea," Aether asked and we looked around. "Isn't she asleep," Nate asked. "Yes, but she transcended physical being long ago," Ouranos said, "Her physical form is her strongest form, but since she transcended, she can appear anywhere on Earth and here."

"Do you think she's awake," I asked. "Impossible, she was put back into slumber by Perseus," Erebus said. "Yeah, but could the Titans and Giants have awakened her," Cameron asked. "No, it would take a large amount of power to wake her up," Nyx said.

We all started thinking and Tess gasped, then asked, "What about Electro-Magnetic energy?" "Yes, that could work," Ouranos said, "but electro-magnetic energy of that scale is hard to obtain." "Except for the planetary alignment that freed Dark Flame," she said and we gasped.

"Oh my Chaos, she's awake," I said. "And most likely gathering her forces to attack the Gods," Chaos said, "We have to stop her." "Why, we should just let them kill the Gods," Percy said. "Percy, I know what they did to you and your cousins," I said, "but if they die, Western Civilization will go with them as well as humanity."

He looked up at me and nodded. "Should we inform them about this," Sam asked. "Yes, it took the combined strength of the Greeks and Romans to stop her the first time," mom stated, "It will require them again."

"Then let's go," Joanna said and mom opened a wormhole. "Everyone to your domains again, but be on the watch for Gaea," Chaos ordered and the Primordials left. We walked through the wormhole and appeared in the Olympian throne room.

"Zeus," Percy said as the king of Olympus was speaking with his brothers. "Yes," he asked. "Call a meeting, we have bad news," Chaos ordered and he stared at us for a moment, but nodded. Soon the Olympians flashed into the throne room, one by one.

Poseidon appeared with Dylan and Annabeth last. "What, you idiots not figure out what their doing," Annabeth mocked and I glared at her. "We figured it out alright," Nate stated and stuck out his tongue. "What is it," Athena asked.

"Gaea has risen," Cameron said and they gasped. "Impossible, they'd need two demigods to awaken her," Zeus stated. "No, they need the demigods' godly energy to awaken her, but the planetary alignment that Dark Flame used to arrive here awakened her," I explained.

"What do we do," Hades asked. "We have to stop them, she's probably going to try and attack Olympus," Tess said. Suddenly, Iris ran into the throne room. "What is it Iris," Zeus asked. "Personal message from Chiron," she said and sighed.

Instead of plain air coming out, mist poured out of her mouth and nostrils. She threw a drachma inside and a message played. It was from Chiron and it looked like the camp was under attack. "My lords and ladies, we are under attack, Gaea is awake," he said and the message cut off.

"We have to help them," Crystal said. "Very well," Chaos said and opened another wormhole. We ran through and found ourselves next to Thalia's Pine. "Percy Jackson, where have you been," Terminus yelled. "We've been with mom," Percy answered.

"Well while you were doing that, Gaea has been attacking camp," he yelled and a boulder flew by us. We looked down into the camp to see campers running around, attacking a stone figure. "Gaea," I said as I saw my sister.

"Let's get down there," Crystal said and activated her wings. We activated ours and flew down towards Gaea. "GAEA," I yelled and landed in front of her before she could attack several campers. "Hello sister," she said.

"Why are you here," I asked. "I am here because the gods will fall," she stated. "I cannot allow that to happen," I said and dark matter appeared around my arms. "You cannot defeat me," she yelled and charged me with a stone sword.

I jumped out of the way of her swing and shot a ball of dark matter which struck her arm. It was blown into pebbles and the campers cheered, but then the rock flew back up and reformed into her arm. "I am the very Earth that you stand on," she stated with an evil smile.

"Percy, we need a new plan," I yelled as I dodged her attack. "Got one," he said after a while and whispered something to Crystal. Crystal then took the water from the lake and formed an orb around Gaea. "NO," Gaea screamed and I shot a ball of dark matter, turning her into dust.

"Got her," I said and we cheered, but then the ground started to shake. Then the ground opened up and hundreds of stone Gaea's formed. "Oh my Chaos," we all said at the same time. "Gaea may be one, but we are all Gaea," they said in sync.

"Crystal, think you can freeze the ground," I asked and she made a wave of water wash over the camp, then froze it. We jumped when it froze so we weren't stuck. The campers had evacuated to Thalia's Pine and were watching as we fought the stone army.

"GO," Percy yelled and we ran forward, weapons out and powers activated. Percy was hacking and slashing while Zoe was firing minor explosive arrows. Cameron was cutting down stone figures, left and right while Joanna was making vines grab the stone warriors and crush them.

Nate was punching stone figures left and right, adding a gravitational power to them and Sam was firing fire balls that exploded stone soldiers. Alice was slowing down figures and then ran through them, cutting them down with Crescent Rose while Tess electrified them into submission.

I was firing balls of dark matter as I flew amongst the stone army that Gaea had formed. Suddenly the ground rumbled and a 30 meter high stone Gaea rose from the ground. "You cannot defeat me, I am Gaea the primordial of the very Earth you walk on," she yelled and tried to step on us.

We flew out of the way and she glared down at us. Her left arm turned into a giant blade and her right arm grew into a giant fist. She punched the ground, sending a shockwave that launched Nate, Sam, and Crystal a couple feet.

She swung her blade and caught Percy, Zoe, Cameron, and Joanna. They were launched into the ground and they got up while holding their heads. Alice and Tess were trying to stop her from behind, but she ignored them as she thrust her hand down and caused boulders to rain on me.

I flew and dodged them, but fired a ball of dark matter that turned one into smaller boulders. Then they landed on me, but I managed to get stuck in a small gap in between the rocks. I moved a couple boulders and tried to get up when I looked at Gaea.

Her foot was over me and my eyes widened. "Rose, NO," Percy yelled and everyone started attacking Gaea, but her foot continued down onto me. Then, suddenly a beam of purple energy shot through her face from behind.

She fell backwards and onto the ground, crumbling into large portions of stone. "What was that," Zoe asked as they ran over to me. "I don't know," I said. "What happened," Tess asked as she and Alice ran over to us. "I happened," a familiar voice bellowed.

We all looked up to see Dark Flame standing on the giant, stone Gaea's remains with a cannon strapped to his right arm. He jumped down in front of us and pointed the cannon at my head. I heard everyone point their weapons at him, but then he moved his arm so his hand was held out.

I took his hand and he helped me up. "What are you doing here," I asked. "This is rather ironic," he said, ignoring my question, "Considering how long we have been at war." "I'm asking you again, what are you doing here," I asked again.

"Because I have a proposal," he stated, "Join me in destroying our shared enemy, Kronos and Gaea." "Yeah, like you'd want to help us," Dylan said as he flashed in with his father and his girlfriend. "I think he's telling the truth," Tess said.

"What, how could you say that," Percy asked, "He controlled your body." "Yeah, but I could also see his mind and thoughts," she said, "How he thinks." "Indeed," he said, "You are a smart child." "Why would you even want to help us," I asked.

"If the gods die, Western Civilization goes and so does human kind," he said, "And you know that I will do anything to protect humanity from the immortals." "What's to stop you from back stabbing us when this is over," Nate asked.

"Nothing," he said. We all looked at each other and Percy nodded. "Fine," I said, coldly, "We'll help you." "I am most grateful," he said with a smirk. "You can't be serious," Dylan yelled, "He's the enemy, which makes you a traitor!"

He took out his sword and ran at me, but Dark Flame raised his right arm and the cannon fired a purple beam of energy that pushed him into Annabeth. "Is he okay," Alice asked. "The Fusion Cannon was on it's lowest setting, it will only leave a burn mark and a nasty hole," he said with a smile.

"Well we have to inform Chaos," Cameron said. "Then by all means, let us go see our lady," he said and we glared at him, but he didn't flinch. "Your not coming with us, your staying here," I said and he frowned. "What's wrong Rose dear, don't want your boyfriend to meet the parents," he asked and I groaned.

"Still a pain in the butt," I said. "Chiron," Percy said to the centaur as he galloped to us, "Can you watch him." He nodded and I prayed to mom for a wormhole. One opened and we walked through to find the Olympian council still in the throne room and Chaos with them.

"So what happened," mom asked. "Well we fought Gaea and beat her," Percy said and they smiled, "But she spawned an army of stone replicas of her and then made a really big one." "How big," she asked. "30 meters," Tess said. "So how did you beat her," Athena asked.

"We didn't," I stated, "Dark Flame did." They gasped and their mouths hung open. "Where is he now," Chaos asked. "At camp, being watched by Chiron," I said and they let out a sigh of relief. "So what does he know about Gaea and her army," mom asked and we shrugged.

"We didn't really ask," Nate said. "I'll get him then," she said and opened a wormhole in the air which he fell from. "What the, oh," he said as he saw the gods. "Tell us of Gaea's plans," Zeus ordered and he laughed. "You do not command me lightning god," he laughed out and Zeus went red with anger, then pulled out his master bolt.

"TELL US," he yelled and Dark Flame stopped laughing to look at him, "I AM KING OF THE GODS!" "AND I AM DARK FLAME, The very being that defeated the Chaotic Legion and killed the first Angels of Chaos," he bellowed and his wings activated.

They gave off a menacing glow of purple and he flew up, his armor transformed onto him and metal plates shifted onto his head which created his helmet. The Olympians cringed into their thrones and mom stepped back a bit because we could sense the dark energy rolling off of him in waves.

"Dark Flame, how have you come to save my Angels," Chaos asked and he set down. Metal plates shifted as his armor transformed back into where ever they came from and his helmet did the same. His wings transformed back into their compact form and he looked back at her.

"It's a fairly short story of my own encounter with the earth goddess," he said and started to explain.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

***Flashback***

Several Hours Ago

"Soundwave, have you detected the location of Gaea," I asked and he nodded. "Good, where is she," I asked. He typed in a command into the bridge's main terminal and a picture of Earth with a marker over an area on the world appeared on the monitor.

"Greece, of course," I said, "Open a Space Bridge, I will meet with her personally." A picture of the Space Bridge appeared on his visor as well as the picture of Gaea's location. A portal opened behind me and I was about to walk through when Shockwave entered the bridge.

"Shockwave, to what do I owe the pleasure," I asked. "I have been repairing old weapons and upgrading them when I stumbled across a weapon from long ago," he said and handed me a large cannon. "A Fusion Cannon," I asked. "Yes, the same one that Megatron used in the gladiatorial arena before he switched to a better model," he stated.

"What is special about his one besides it being my size," I said as I put it on. "I have linked it to your DNA so it will transform with your will and it's power has been boosted," he stated. "Perfect," I said and walked through the Space Bridge.

I reappeared in a barren plain with ruins of an old greek city around me. I walked amongst several pillars and through what was once the entrance of a house that now had one wall. "My liege," I heard Shockwave say over the comm. "Yes," I asked.

"Soundwave has detected a large spike in godly energy in your area," he stated and the ground rumbled. "I have detected the same," I said as a stone figure formed from the ground. "Gaea," I said and she smiled at me. "Hello Dark Flame," she said, "I see you remember me."

"I remember a face, even if it's immortal," I said and she glared, "Why are you here?" "Is it not obvious, it's a trap," she said and several more stone figures formed, "With you out of the way, the gods and Chaos will think they have won." "And you will swoop in and kill them while they party," I said and she nodded.

"My lord, do you require assistance," I heard Shockwave ask. "No, I will be fine," I said and pulled out Dark Saber. I ran forward and began cutting down the stone copies. Soon only a fourth of their original forces were left. I laughed as I cut down several more, but then one of them grabbed my left arm.

I was about to slice it in half when another grabbed my right arm. Then a third formed in front of me with a stone blade. "You will fall now, Dark Lord," Gaea stated and prepared to stab me when I remembered my new weapon. I shot the stone warrior on my right and punched the stone copy in front of me.

I shot the one that had my left arm and then shot the one in front of me. "No one can best me, I fought and won in the very Pits of Kaon," I yelled with pride. That's when a 50 meter tall Gaea rose from the ground nearby. "Oh slag," I said as I saw it rise.

That's when I saw the Nemesis overhead. "Shockwave," I asked into the comm. "Yes Lord Flame," he answered. "What will the Nemesis' Colossal Cannon do to the stone giant," I asked. "Most likely annihilate it," he answered. "Then I will position her under it," I said as the underside of the warship opened up to show the enormous cannon within.

"Gaea, only one of us will come out of this alive," I yelled as I activated my wings and flew up to her face. "I agree," she said and tried to swat me aside, but I shot her hand into small boulders, "ARGH, but that one will be I!" I dodged another attack and activated my special power.

I swung my blade, creating a wave of purple energy that struck her arm, cutting it in half. "AH," she screamed as it turned into rubble. "unfortunately I am that one," I said as the Colossal Cannon powered up and shot down an enormous beam of energy that turned her into ashes and rocks.

"You will not win," she screamed as the cannon annihilated her. "I believe I will," I said, "I will not allow you to raise Typhon." She started laughing and I frowned. "But you will need Chaos' help as well as her Angels," she said, "However it would seem that I am about to crush your lover right now."

My eyes widened as I realized she could be in more than one place. "Soundwave, I require a Space Bridge to the demigod camp," I yelled through the comm. A Space Bridge opened in front of me and I flew through. I appeared in the air, behind a 30 meter Gaea with it's foot above Rose who was trapped under a pile of rubble.

"No," I said and fired my fusion cannon threw her head. She fell back and crumbled into rubble, then I landed on it and declared my presence to the Angels.

***Flashback End***

* * *

Percy POV

"And that's what happened," he finished. "So Gaea's going to raise Typhon," I asked and he nodded. "During the battle in London, Kronos attacked Olympus and took a potion from Hecate," he stated and we looked at Zeus. "You didn't tell us about that," Joanna yelled.

"It was insignificant," he argued. "Kronos breaking into Olympus and stealing a potion from one of the most powerful gods is insignificant," I yelled. "Hecate's a minor god, she's a weakling," Dylan stated, arrogantly. "Not true, she is one of the most powerful gods, but Zeus is a little to afraid of her," I said and Zeus glared at me.

Soon we were in a full argument. We were yelling at each other when we heard, "SILENCE!" We all turned around to see Dark Flame with his wings extended and a purple aura coming off of him like Sam is with fire on her. "You dare silence us, we are go-," Zeus was cut off from his rant by Dark Flame who shot him with the cannon he had on his arm.

"BE SILENT OR FACE MY WRATH," he bellowed, his eyes glowed red with rage. We all stepped back in fear and he calmed down. "As I was saying, Kronos stole a potion from Hecate," he continued, "The Regeneration potion he stole has the power to regenerate anything, dead or alive, inanimate or back into animation."

"So he's going to use it to revive Typhon," I asked and he nodded. "We must work quickly to stop him," Dark Flame stated. "What will you do to sway us," Chaos asked.

"Chaos," he said, "Our past alliances, Decepticons, Chaotic Legions, Angels of Chaos no longer matter, not as long as Kronos has that potion." "How will we stop him," Rose asked. "I do not possess the means to trace him, but you do," he said.

"Well we could just do this without you," Nate said. "Not so fast, you may know how to find him," he said, "But only I can get you there in seconds." "What," we asked. "He's right," Tess said, "It's likely that Gaea cut off her domain from all other immortals so that we couldn't wormhole there."

"So we use your resources to get into where we track Gaea and Kronos too," Rose asked and he nodded. "Very well," Chaos said, "We will aid you in this endeavor." "So let's go," Sam said. He put his finger on his ear and we could hear his comm link turn on.

"Soundwave," he said, "Activate the Space Bridge." "Where is Gaea's location again," he asked. "Mount Othrys," I said, "Also known as Mount Tam." He nodded and spoke the location. Suddenly the bluish green portal appeared next to us and he walked through.

"Now or never," I said and we walked through. We reappeared in the garden of the Hesperides. "Up at the top of the mountain," Dark Flame stated and we ran through the garden and found ourselves in a clearing with a single tree. "Oh no," Zoe said as she saw Ladon guarding the golden apples of immortality.

"So the lost child returns," familiar voices said and we turned around to see the Hesperides. "And you are," Dark Flame asked. "The Hesperides," Zoe said, "My sisters." "You are no sister of ours," the leader of them said. "Yes, I remember now," Dark Flame said, "The daughters of Atlas and gardeners of Hera's garden."

"How dare you," the lead one said. "I do dare, now can you get your pet over there to move," he asked. "We are daughters of a Titan," she stated, "Show some respec- Ack." She choked as Dark Flame grabbed her by the throat. "Maybe you didn't understand, Get that dragon out of our way or I will end you," he stated, pointing his cannon at her heart.

She gulped and nodded to her sisters who walked over to Ladon. He dropped her and she scurried over too. They spoke to Ladon who laid his head down and closed his eyes. "They told him to rest," Zoe said. "Let's go," Rose said and we snuck past them and up the stairwell to a black fortress.

"Whoa," Nate said as we walked through the front gate. We snuck down several halls until we came to a throne room. "There," he said and pointed to a balcony. We all ran over and looked around from it. I heard Alice and Tess gasp as they looked down.

"Guys," they said. "Yeah, we know were high up," Crystal said. "Not that," Tess said and we looked down to see the Titans and Giants along with Gaea around a large hole. "They will use the hole as an entrance to Tartarus and from there use the potion to revive Typhon," Dark Flame said.

"Then let's crash the party," Nate said and made a field of gravity around him. He lessened the gravity and floated down, but then increased it and fell onto Kronos. "ARGH," he yelled and Nate started punching him, but Kronos threw him off. "Come on," I yelled and we flew down with our wings.

I stabbed a Drakon in it's weak spot and it turned into dust while Zoe shot several hellhounds. I saw Sam create an inferno and burn several dracanae as Crystal cut two giants down with a wave of water. Alice was cutting down monsters with her scythe when another scythe stopped her.

"You," Kronos snarled and attacked his daughter, "Traitor, I raise you and you betray me." "You used me," she screamed and transformed Crescent Rose into a gun, then fired a shot at him. He flew back and she ran at him with Crescent Rose in scythe form, but he raised his hand and she stopped.

Her eyes widened as he got up and raised his scythe as he walked to her. "You will die," he bellowed, but a blur of blue jumped onto him. "Leave my friend alone," Tess yelled and shocked him. He yelled in pain and fell over. She ran over and helped Alice up, then they went back to fighting.

I saw Rose fighting Iapetus when he tripped her with his spear. He raised it over his head and prepared to stab her when Dark Flame tackled him. He punched him in the face repeatedly before grabbing him by the collar of his orange jumpsuit and throwing him across the ground.

He helped Rose up and they readied themselves. "They are a real team," I said as I saw them fight the titan. I heard a familiar moo and looked over to see the Minotaur with his omega axe. "Ready for round four," I yelled and he charged. I jumped over him and stabbed his left shoulder with Riptide.

He mooed in pain and I slashed his right side. I stabbed his right leg, then flew up and onto his head. I grabbed his horns and broke them off, then stabbing them into his chest. He mooed in agony before poofing into golden dust. I looked over to see everyone else finish their battle.

I looked over to Rose and Dark Flame to see them finishing Iapetus. Dark Flame grabbed Rose's arm and swing her around. She kicked Iapetus in the face and he stumbled back. Rose landed on her feet and Dark Flame flew over her and stabbed the titan in the shoulder.

He fell over with Dark Flame on him. He raised his sword and was about to stab him when we heard a voice. "I wouldn't do that," Gaea said as she appeared. "Why not," I asked. "Because you wouldn't allow innocent mortals to die," she said and I saw some rogue demigods bring in a family.

"Mommy, what's happening," a little girl asked the older woman. "What do we do," Nate asked. "We surrender," Dark Flame said as he got off of Iapetus. "WHAT," Rose yelled. "If our actions doom the gods, so be it," Dark Flame said, "But I will not forsake any human."

He stepped forward and stabbed his sword into the ground, then walked back. We lowered our heads in defeat and threw our weapons onto the ground around Dark Flame's sword. "Excellent, but Dark Flame you need not do such a thing," Gaea said, "After all, you are a great man."

"Excuse me," he asked. "I am proposing an alliance to destroy Chaos once the gods our gone," she said. "No," he stated. "Well let me rephrase that, I will not harm nor enslave human kind," she said and he seemed to be in thought. "Very well," he said and walked over to Gaea as we stared in horror.

"No," I heard Rose whisper.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

I walked over to Gaea and stood behind her and the human family. "Now bear witness as a new era dawns on this world," Gaea yelled and the ground shook as a stone circle rose from the ground, being raised by pillars. A stone podium formed in front of her and it had red runes glowing on it. "Now let me tell you the real plan," she said.

"Real plan," I asked. "Yes, you see Typhon was not our real concern," she said and the hole opened some more at the bottom to show a lake full of blue liquid. "The Regeneration potion," I stated and she laughed. "Yes, you see we never wanted to raise Typhon," Gaea explained, "But to rebuild the world in our image!"

"Your going to use the potion to remake the Earth," I said and she nodded. "I will remake the world as it was, I will rebuild my kingdom of Pangaea," she yelled and pressed the center rune. "NO," Percy yelled as the stone circle lit up with red runes all over it. The potion bubbled and shot up with a light, firing a beam of blue energy into the circle.

Then, when it was all absorbed into the circle, it shot back down into the earth. The ground rumbled as the world reshaped itself. "This will only remake the world into one continent, right," Tess asked. "No," I said and everyone looked at me, but the Titans and Giants with Gaea.

"It will reform the Earth in favor of it's new user, reviving forests and devolving cities," I said, "Killing all indigenous life in the process." "Don't worry Dark Flame," Kronos said, "We have a population of humans in safe places." Gaea began to laugh as the planet was reshaped to her specifications.

I looked over to see the Angels yelling their arguments. "NO," Percy yelled. "Leave Earth alone," Rose screamed. I looked over to the family to see the father holding the mother as the daughter cried into her mother's shoulder. I looked at Gaea and I could hear her laugh.

It resounded in my head over and over again. Echoing inside of my mind and I squinted my eyes in anger. I felt rage build up, but also something else. Something I hadn't felt since the fall of the first Angels of Chaos. It grew and gave me a strength I remembered from all those years ago.

I felt a sliver of humanity

* * *

Rose POV

We yelled at Gaea to stop, that this was madness. But she didn't listen and continued to laugh as she reformed the Earth. Alice and Tess held each other as the ground rumbled. Zoe hugged Percy as Joanna did to Cameron. Nate tried to steady himself as Sam and Crystal did too.

But I just stood still and looked at Dark Flame. He was looking at the family and then at Gaea. His eyes squinted at her and I could hear his wings activating over the rumbling. Suddenly his armor transformed onto him, then his arms transformed.

His hands moved inside of his arms as the metal plating shifted, then a secondary blade appeared. It started out like a sword blade, but a third of the way it curved out and then back in. In all, it was a scimitar like weapon, except it had no hilt because it was connected to his arm and the blade was made of a purple energy.

He struck one of the rogue demigods from behind and cut the other one down. The family ducked as he ran by them and he ran to us. He stopped and grabbed his sword, swinging it around as his wings lit up with energy. He sent a wave of purple energy that annihilated the Porphorion and the Giants that were chasing him.

He yelled a war cry and ran at Gaea with his sword up. Kronos charged forward to meet him and he swung his scythe. Dark Flame blocked it and swung down, cutting Kronos' arm clean off. Kronos yelled in pain as ichor gushed from where his shoulder was suppose to be.

He ran forward and Iapetus tried to stab him, but he jumped over the spear and onto the titan. Then he jumped off of Iapetus' face and flew up with his wings, then he flew down onto the stone control podium. He swung down as he neared and his sword cut through the stone.

Cracks appeared and glowed red, then it exploded with the circle of power as well. We were thrown back and I fell onto the ground. I saw Dark Flame fall onto the ground as I also fell, but instead I fell into darkness.

* * *

"Rose, Rose," I heard and opened my eyes to see Dark Flame above me. "What," I asked hoping everything that happened was a dream. "Where are we," I asked and looked around. We were near a large hole in the ground with giant chunks of stone littering the ground.

"Oh my Chaos," I said. "It wasn't a dream," I thought, sadly. "Soundwave," Dark Flame said into his comm, "Open a Space Bridge to Olympus." Sure enough a Space Bridge opened in front of him and I walked through. I looked back to see everyone else come through the portal.

"Where's Dark Flame," I asked. "He said he needed to check if the potion was truly destroyed," Percy said and carried an unconscious Zoe towards the end of the portal. I looked back again to see Dark Flame walk through while holding his side.

"Dark Flame," I said and hugged him. "Ow," he said and I let go. "Sorry," I said and blushed. "Rose, Percy," you made it," our mom said as she saw us. "Yeah, we won," Percy said and Apollo came over. He started to heal us and soon he was done.

"What happened," Athena asked. "Dark Flame destroyed the device that Gaea was using to terra form the Earth," I said. "She was what," Hermes asked. "She wasn't raising Typhon, she tricked us to hide that she was going to reform the Earth back into Pangaea," Dark Flame said, "I destroyed the potion."

"Yeah, I knew you were still good," I said and hugged him again, but he pushed me back. "Dark Flame," I asked. "I can't believe I did that," he said. "Yeah, destroying the potion like that was awesome," Nate said and Cameron high fived him. "NO, I mean destroying the potion," he yelled.

"But you saved our planet," Tess said. "What about our planet," he yelled as his wings activated, "All the blood and energon that has been spilled in order for Alpha Primer to be restored to it's former glory!" "Dark Flame, they were using the potion to harm the Earth," I said.

"What ever," he said as he brushed me off. "Soundwave, reopen the Space Bridge," Dark Flame ordered and the portal reappeared. He walked towards it, but stopped in front of it and turned around. "Remember, we stand against each other again," he said and walked through, then the Space Bridge closed.

"He's against us again," Percy said. "Yeah, but his actions have told us something," mom said. "What," everyone asked, but I answered them. "He still has a sliver of humanity in him," I said and smiled.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"I believe your went well," Vert asked as I sat on my throne. "Be silent Vert and leave me," I ordered and he bowed before walking off the bridge. "Shockwave, can you analyze this for me," I asked the scientist and held out a vial of the potion I managed to gather when the others returned to Olympus. "Yes, my lord," he answered and took the vial.

Several hours later he returned with the vial. "I have scanned the sample," he stated, "it is the same formula for cyber-matter." "What, but Cyber-matter only cyber-forms not regenerates," I said. "Indeed, but I discovered a third ingredient," he said.

"What is this mystery ingredient," I asked. "I could not pin point what this special energy was until I searched our enemy's data banks, the last ingredient is godly energy," he said. "That makes sense," I said, "They must have discovered the Energon on Earth along with the CNA, but must have used Hecate's magic to change it's effect."

"Exactly, we may be able to recreate the formula though the experience is something I do not have and we still require the godly energy," Shockwave said. "Do you have an idea to how we will obtain these things," I asked. "Yes my lord, I had Soundwave cross reference the items and he came up with the results," he answered.

"And," I asked. "The godly power will be obtained by stealing one of the gods' symbols of powers," he stated. "And the others," I asked. "Soundwave discovered an individual who, not only knows the godly magic, but also she has studied your research," he said.

"Meaning," I asked. "She has spent most of her life studying you and your work, she could be called your apprentice and you the mentor," he said. "Who is this person," I asked walking over to Soundwave. "She is a daughter of Zeus and the Blue Angel of Chaos," Shockwave stated, "However she is known by her real name, Tess Lark."

* * *

**Done**

**Did you like this chapter**

**I loved writing it**

**Rose: I liked the fluff you and me *blushes***

**Me: um... thanks? *blushes***

**Percy: Aw, love**

**Rose: Percy I'm going to kill you**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Lord Dark Flame, signing out**


	13. Retrieving the Ingredients

**Welcome back viewers**

**Chapter 12 is here**

**Percy: Do we do anything awesome**

**Me: Tess might**

**Tess: Alright**

**Rose: What about the rest of us**

**Me: You'll do stuff**

**Percy: Okay**

**To the chapter**

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"This plan must be activated simultaneously," I stated, "If it is to succeed." "What must we do, my lord," Shockwave asked. "You and Soundwave will retrieve the girl, I will collect the godly energy," I said. "But which energy is the strongest," Vert asked.

"What do you think," I snapped at him. "Zeus' Master Bolt," he asked, nervously. "No you fool," I stated, "There is no godly symbol of power more powerful than the very heart of their floating castle." "What," Vert asked. "The very heart of their home, The Flame of Olympus," I said.

"The Flame of Olympus, Hestia's symbol of power," Shockwave stated and I nodded. "But I thought it was her hearth," Vert asked. "No, the hearth is the container of the Flame," I said. "How will you enter the city," Shockwave asked. "I will enter on my own accord," I said.

"Meanwhile, you will get the attention of the Angels and capture the girl during the battle," I said. "As you wish my liege," Shockwave said and he left with Soundwave. "Vert, take command of the Nemesis in my absence," I ordered and left for the hangar.

I lifted off and flew to New York.

* * *

Rose POV

"That's the 10th attack this week," I said. It's been a couple months since Dark Flame's alliance with us. Kronos and Gaea went back to Tartarus to plot while Dark Flame retreated onto his warship. The mortals have been trying to locate Dark Flame for Vert's attack on London, but they haven't found him yet.

"Why has he been sending attacks everyday," Percy asked. "He must be trying to put pressure on us," I said. "Dark Flame is probably trying to tire us out so he can have an easier time of blowing us to hades," Cameron said. "Well it's working," Nate said as he yawned.

"Guys," Tess yelled as she and Alice ran in, "There's been another attack." "Where," I asked. "The old site of Camp Jupiter," she said. "Why would they attack there," Percy asked. "Because it's a new outpost that Camp Half Blood established," Crystal said as she came in.

"How big of a force," I asked. "Very," Alice answered. "What are they packing," Nate asked as he came in with Sam. "A lot of firepower along with Soundwave and Shockwave," Tess stated and we all gasped. "Both of Dark Flame's most powerful warriors out on the field, this has to be big," Joanna said.

"Maybe they're trying to find our weaknesses," Crystal said. "No," I said, "Dark Flame probably already knows, but if he's sending his best." "We have to stop them," Percy said. We all walked to Freedom's Approach and boarded. "Tess, how long will it take for us to get there," Percy asked Tess.

"An hour, maybe less if we skip safety checks," she said. "Do it, we need to protect any demigods trapped in the outpost," Percy ordered. Soon we were speeding off towards the old site of Camp Jupiter. "We're nearing the camp and they're taking a beating," Tess said over the intercom.

We all looked out a window to see an army of Decepticons charging at the outpost. "Tess, open the boarding ramp," Percy ordered, "We're going to need to jump for this one." "Okay, let me turn on autopilot," she said and a couple minutes later she ran out of the lift to meet us.

"Here we go," I said and the boarding ramp descended, then we ran down it and jumped off. We flew down before activating our wings and gliding towards the army. "Everyone stay clear of the Shockwave and Soundwave, they'll put a dent in you," Percy ordered.

Nate flew down, using gravity to increase his momentum and then when he struck the ground he created a lighter gravity field. We flew around him and landed, then pulled out our weapons. I activated my powers and ducked under a bolt of energon, then shot a ball of dark matter that turned a Decepticon into scrap metal.

"Keep pushing," Percy yelled over the sounds of battle and we fought our way to the outpost. Soon we were at the front gates of what was once the Pomerian Line. Walls encircled the outpost that was once New Rome. "Open it up," we heard and the front gates opened to show several archers with arrows notched.

"Get down," one yelled and we dropped to the ground. A wave of arrows flew over us and struck a squad of Decepticons behind us. "Thanks," Percy said and a guy helped me up. He had sun-kissed hair and a surfer's body with blue eyes. "No problem Percy," he said.

"Will, it's good to see you," Percy said and shook Will's hand. "You know him," I asked and he nodded. "Everyone meet Will Solace, son of Apollo," Percy stated, "We fought in both wars and he helped me out a lot." "Then it's great to meet you," I said and he shook my hand.

"Will, this is my half sister, Rose Marriet," Percy said as he introduced me. As everyone introduced themselves I looked over to the large city of New Rome. "It's amazing," Tess said as she and Alice looked at it. "Yeah, wish you could have seen Alpha Primer," I said, "Much bigger than this and a lot more amazing."

"I wonder what would have happened if Dark Flame got the Regeneration potion," Tess asked. "I don't know," I said.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"I don't know," a electronic mimic of Rose's voice said into my comm. "Good job Soundwave, now return Laserbeak to your chest plate and prepare for another attack," I ordered, "This time you must capture the girl when you retreat." "We will do as you ask," Shockwave stated, "But do you wish for the outpost to stand."

"Yes," I answered, "It will stand to make sure that the Titans and Giants do not interfere with my own plans." "As you wish my liege, I believe your mission is going well," he asked. "Yes," I answered and turned off the comm. I walked out of the alleyway I was in and towards the empire stated building.

I walked into the lobby and towards the desk where a security guard sat, reading a book. "Excuse me sir, but I wish the key card to travel to the 600th floor," I asked, politely. "Ain't no such thing sir," he said and I glared at him. I took out a gun and placed it onto the desk.

His eyes widened and he backed up. "I suggest you give it to me before I incinerate everyone in this lobby," I threatened. "Yes sir," he said, with fear in his voice and took out a key card. I took the gun and key card, then walked into an elevator.

"Do not inform the gods of my arrival or you shall pay when I return," I stated and he nodded. I put the key card into a slot and a secret panel appeared with a 600th floor button. I pressed it and the elevator shook before suddenly lifting up faster, then it stopped.

The doors opened to show a floating mountain above New York. "At last," I said and walked through the golden streets, passing homes and cafes. I shook my head as I saw myself and Rose sitting in some cafes, lost memories resurfacing. I neared the throne room and kicked open the door.

No one was there, but a single 8-year-old girl by the hearth. "Hello Hestia," I said and she looked at me. "Hello Dark Flame, I knew you would return," she said. "Out of all gods, you are the most sane," I said and she nodded, "You know I will not stop until the Flame of Olympus is mine."

"I do," she said and a small inferno engulfed her until she stood as a tall woman with flames burning around her and fire replaced her hair. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances," she said and engulfed me in fire. I could feel the heat through my armor and I activated my wings, flapping them and brushing away the flames.

I flew up and fired my fusion cannon at her. She cried out in pain as it cut through the fire and into her. She fired fireballs at me as I flew around, dodging them. I dodged another fireball and dived at her, flying through flames and into her.

We fell to the ground and the fires ceased. I got up and looked to see Hestia in her 8-year-old form again. "I am truly sorry, but it ends here," I said, "Ironic how a god such as yourself was not allowed a place on the Olympian council again." "I gave my throne to ensure peace in my family," she stated.

"And that is why you are the most just and sane of all the gods," I said. "Yes, but you see, I am here because when all else fails," Hestia said, "When all the other mighty gods have gone off to war, I am all that's left. Home. Hearth. I am the last Olympian."

"You are brave and strong," I stated and lowered my sword. "Most believe me to be a savage warrior, but I am everything but," I said, "I hold honor as my greatest weapon and use deceit as a last resort in order to accomplish a goal."

I held out my hand and she took it, but she cried out in pain as purple lightning coursed through my arm and into her. "I am sorry, but I do this for the greater good," I said as she collapsed onto the ground. I walked over to the hearth and reached in.

I could feel the flames burning me as Hestia's mind, in her slumber disapproved of my presence. I could feel my armor heating up and my technological side starting to heat up and go out. Finally I felt something and pulled out my arm. My arm was red with heat and I activated an emergency cooling system to it.

Foam shot out from several panels and cooled the exterior metal plating on my arm. I opened my hand as soon as my arm was cooled and saw a small blue and red flame, both colors mixing in perfection. "Truly amazing," I murmured and pulled out a special container that Shockwave created.

I put it in and the container immediately lit up with energy as the flame powered it. I put it in a backpack and walked out of the throne room to see everyone looking at me. Everyone gasped as they saw Hestia's unconscious form next to the hearth and they all looked at me.

"I am Dark Flame," I bellowed, "Stand down or be destroyed!" They backed up in fear and some ran into several buildings. I walked through the streets and towards the elevator. I took the elevator down and came back to the lobby. I walked by the security guard who kept his distance from me.

I took out a small wad of cash and put it on his desk. "A tip for your fine service," I said and walked out into the ally I had come from, then I called Soundwave for a Space Bridge. Soon the familiar portal opened and I stepped through.

* * *

Tess POV

"They're coming for another run," Will yelled as we all saw the Decepticon army running at us. "Percy," Cameron yelled at him, "If we take down Shockwave and Soundwave, we dissolve their forces." "Then let's go," he said and we all jumped off the wall and flew towards the ground.

"Cameron, Joanna, Crystal, and I have Shockwave," Percy said, "Rose, Tess, Alice, and Nate you guys have Soundwave." "What about me," Sam asked. "You need to stay here and protect the front gates incase the Decepticons break through the defenses," Percy said and she nodded.

We rushed forward and started to attack the Decepticon forces. I ducked under a bolt and shocked a group of Decepticons. I flew over them and grabbed a soldier by his head and shocked him into submissions when a metallic tentacle almost grabbed me.

I looked over to see Soundwave walking over to me, extra tentacle arms firing bolts of energon at us. I put my wings in a shield form as everyone ran at him. He swatted Nate away, but Alice slowed him down. Rose flew around him, firing balls of dark matter at him.

He shot a bolt that hit Alice and she flew across the ground. I unfolded my wings and flew at him, grabbing his head and shocking him. I could hear a high pitched whir from him as I crashed his systems. "Tess, look out," Rose yelled and I looked at her funny until I felt metal fingers grab me.

I screamed as a tentacle grabbed me and threw me into the ground. I shook my head as he brought me back up and I looked over to see Rose firing bolts of dark matter at him. He dodged another bolt and took Crescent Rose from Alice's unconscious form, then threw it at Rose in it's scythe form.

She screamed as the scythe cut through the wings. Even if the metal plating that formed the wings wasn't connected, the wearer could still feel pain if they were cut off. She fell to the ground and tried to get up when Soundwave grabbed her with his tentacle arm.

He pulled her up next to me and for the first time spoke. "Soundwave Superior, Angels Inferior," he stated, simply and shocked her. He dropped her on the ground and grabbed me with his real arm. He pulled me up to his visor for a face and suddenly a video appeared.

"You will get the attention of the Angels and capture the girl during the battle," Dark Flame's voice spoke and I gasped. My last words before a metal tentacle grabbed my wings and sent a volt of electricity was, "Why does he need me?"

* * *

Percy POV

We flew around Shockwave, distracting him and swooping in ever so often to strike him. As Joanna created vines that entangled his legs, Cameron dove in to attack him when he raised his arm cannon and shot at him. He dodged and was about to slice both of his swords at Shockwave when a Space Bridge appeared in front of Cameron.

He yelled in surprise before disappearing through it. "Cameron," Joanna yelled and Shockwave took the moment to shoot at the vines around his legs. He stepped out and looked over to see Soundwave enter a Space Bridge portal. Another opened in front of Shockwave and he ran through.

"They're retreating," Crystal said as we saw the Decepticons transforming and driving off. "Why," I asked. "Guys," Cameron yelled as he flew over to us. He was soaking wet and was banging the side of his head to try and get the water out of his ears.

"What happened," Crystal asked as she dried him with her hydrokinesis. "Soundwave dumped me in the lake," he said. "Guys," Sam yelled as she flew over to the others who were on the ground. "What happened to you guys," I asked as Rose woke up.

"Soundwave beat us," she said before drinking from a canteen of nectar. "Well they left, that's an up," Nate said as he stretched his arms. "Yeah," I said and saw Alice looking around, "What's wrong Alice?" "Guys, where's Tess," she asked and we all looked around too see the blonde teen gone.

* * *

Tess POV

"What," I asked as I woke up. I was on a cold floor and got up to see it was metal. "Where am I," I murmured. I looked around to see I was in a large circular room with a single light in the ceiling. Suddenly a section of the wall shifted and revealed itself to be a door that transformed into the wall to show a corridor and two people in it.

"Who are you," I asked. "Don't you remember Ms. Lark," a familiar voice said and I remembered the battle. "Dark Flame," I growled and he laughed as he entered the light. "Welcome aboard the Nemesis, Tess Lark," he said and I looked around in horror as I finally figured out where I was, I was aboard the Decepticon warship.

* * *

**Done**

**Did you like this chapter**

**Hope so**

**Next chapter will be up soon**

**Tess: Do I ever escape?**

**Me: Perhaps**

**Percy: Do we rescue her?**

**Me: Maybe**

**Rose: Will you answer us?**

**Me: Nope**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow  
(Please do All of the Above)**

**Sincerely,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	14. Finishing the Formula

**Hello again viewers**

**Did you like the last chapter?**

**Yes  
(+1 point)**

**No  
(-10 points)  
(Don't do that to me)  
(I'll die of disrespect)**

**Tess: Well you have me hostage on your ship**

**Me: I need the formula**

**Percy: For what?**

**Me: Um...**

**To the chapter**

* * *

Tess POV

"Why am I here," I asked Dark Flame as he circled me. "I require your services for a... scientific project," he stated with a smile. "Well you can stuff that up your-," I was cut off as Soundwave's tentacle arms extended. "Please Tess, we need not battle," Dark Flame said, "I only require your services for this project and you can be on your way."

"What project," I asked and he smirked before leading me out of the room and into the lab. Shockwave was at the main monitor at the moment and turned to see us as we entered. "We wish for your aid in recreating the Regeneration potion," he said and showed me a container of blue liquid.

"But it's right there," I said. "Not exactly," he stated, "This is the pre-form, it requires one more ingredient to complete it." "What," I asked. "Godly energy," he stated and I backed up in fear. "Oh, do not worry," he assured, "We already have the energy required."

Soundwave walked over to a terminal and typed a command in. A compartment opened nearby revealing a lantern like container with a red and blue flame. "The Flame of Olympus, you got onto Olympus," I said, in horror and awe. "I am stronger than you think," he said and I started to walk around.

"If you aid us, you will have full, unrestricted access to our laboratory," he said and I started thinking. "No," I said. "Well I hoped to do this civilized, but it seems we must resort to more severe measures," he said and suddenly a pair of hands grabbed me.

"Hey, Let me go," I screamed as Soundwave grabbed me. He put me on a table and several restraints appeared. I struggled as Shockwave walked over with the Cortical Psychic Patch. He put one end on my wings and another on the back of his head.

Then I fell into darkness.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"What did the Cortical Psychic Patch yield," I asked Shockwave as he exited the device. "She knows much of your research, but she knows little about the formula," he said. "Well it would seem we must aid her in completing it," I said. "As you command my lord," he said and walked back to the main console of the lab.

I looked over at the sleeping teen. I walked over to a terminal and pressed a button. The restraints on her arms and legs disengaged and she immediately curled up into a ball. I hoisted her up in a bridal style and carried her out of the room when Soundwave looked at me.

"I will put her in a more comfortable place for her to sleep," I said and left the lab. Every Decepticon I passed made way for me, intelligent enough to not stand in my way. I entered my quarters and placed her on my bed. In her sleep she grabbed the blanket and curled up more.

I smiled a bit as I saw her sleep. "So innocent," I thought, but shook my head of those thoughts. That's when I heard a groan as she awoke.

* * *

Tess POV

"What, where am I," I thought, hoping that everything had been a dream. I looked around to find myself in a different bed and metal walls. "In my quarters," a familiar voice said. I looked over to see Dark Flame standing over me and I got up.

"Why am I in your room," I asked. "I thought you would sleep better in my room than on a cold table," he said with a smirk, "Did you know that you curl up into a ball while you sleep." I blushed and tried to keep a straight face as he chuckled.

"Best to clear the blush off as I wish to show you something," he said and my arms went to my sides as a circular cuff of energy held me. "Follow me," he said and I followed him out of his room towards the bridge. We entered and I looked around.

There were Decepticons everywhere, at consoles, walking around, or acting as guards. I saw a throne in the middle of the bridge and a walkway towards the front with multiple consoles at the end. "I believe you'd like to tour our facility more comfortably.

He tapped a button on his arm mounted datapad. My restraint dissolved and I stretched my arms. "What makes you think I won't give you a shock," I asked as lightning started to crackle across my arms. "And pass up a chance to see our shielding tech," he said and stepped out of my view to show a console with the tech on the monitor.

I looked it over and shrugged. "Cybertronian tech amazes me, but I don't need it to kick your butt," I mocked and he laughed. "Well let me tell you this," he said, "Both of us share a common goal, the restoration of the Chaotic Legion home world, Alpha Primer."

"But you would just try and conquer it again," I said. "Of course I would, it is in my intentions," he stated, "But that does not change the fact, that you are the only one with the ability to rebuild our home." I glared at him and he glared back. "Well how about a tour of our lab, this time with more available resources for you to observe," he said and led me off of the bridge.

We walked down a couple decks and came back to the laboratory. Shockwave was at the main console still and there were inventions lying around. "Is that Phase Shifter," as I held the Cybertronian invention, "It's suppose to be on Cybertron."

"You are holding a perfect copy of it, made for human size," he said. I shrugged again and put it down, to show no interest. "Perhaps what I will show you next will change your mind," he said and led me out of the lab, then down to the lower deck. As we walked I thought about the current situation.

I could run off and grab the Phase Shifter, then get off the ship or I could help him and rebuild Alpha Primer. "Here we are," Dark Flame said as he opened a door. We entered a large room with enormous, empty containers. "I've been thinking and now have your answer," I said and he looked at me, curiously.

"I won't help you," I said, "The potion is magical and your tech can't change that, it would take a magical item like the one Gaea used to rebuild the planet." "I know," he said and I walked out to the middle of the room when he grabbed my arm.

"What," I said and he pressed a button. Suddenly the floor shifted and metal plating retracted into the walls to show a walkway going around the edge of the room and below was a device similar to the structure that Gaea had used. I noticed that we were hovering over a sea at the moment with no land in sight.

"I show to you, the Omega Lock 2.0," he announced to me and I looked in awe. "The original Omega Lock was taken off the Nemesis after the war and set back in the Sea of Rust, but I had this recreated to utilize the Regeneration potion," he said, "It's properties our magical and can use the potion."

I started to think and said, "Okay, I'll help." He smirked and started to chuckle, then led me back to the lab.

* * *

Percy POV

"Alice calm down," I said as we all sat in the war room of the Freedom's Approach. She was close to hyper ventilating because her friend was gone. "Calm down, you want me to CALM DOWN," she screamed. "Yes, we do," Rose said, "Rash actions won't help Tess."

"Why would they even take her," Nate said. "Maybe because she knows a lot about Dark Flame's research," Cameron said. "So what, they're going to mind wipe her and send her back," Crystal asked. "No, they probably need her because she knows something they don't," Joanna said.

"Well how do we track them," Zoe asked. "Your an ex-huntress, shouldn't you know," Nate asked. "No, we didn't learn how to track floating alien space ships," Zoe said and glared at him. "Still, we need to find out what Dark Flame want's with Tess," I said.

"Wait," Rose said, "When we came back from the alliance mission, he stayed behind to grab something." "What are you saying, he took a sample of the potion," Sam asked and we all gasped. "He's going to recreate the potion and Tess must know something that he needs," I said.

"Well we need to find their ship first, then we need to rescue Tess," Alice said. "She's right, can't we just track her wings," Nate asked. "No, their ship is cloaking her," I said. "Well we need to hope that she can get out on her own or at least contact us," Rose said.

* * *

Tess POV

We reentered the lab to see Shockwave mixing the first ingredients to make the first part of the formula as Vert was leaning against a wall. "Vert," Dark Flame said, "Make sure our guest's needs are met." He then took out a small circular like device that he plugged onto my wings.

"That will stop you from flying around," he said. With that he left me, Shockwave, and a scowling Vert in the laboratory. I walked over to a table where the first part of the formula was. "That is cyber-matter," Shockwave said as he walked up behind me.

"So this is the original form of the potion," I asked and he nodded. "The godly energy will recreate it's effects so that it may heal anything and everything," he said. "I'm going to need the info you got so far and some samples," I said. "Do I look like a hired help to you, little girl," Vert sneered.

Suddenly the intercom blared and Dark Flame's voice boomed, "I assume you are having a perfect time Ms. Lark?" "Yes, Shockwave is doing a fine job of being a gentleman, but Vert here," I said and Vert glared at me. "Vert, need I remind you of the importance of this project," Dark Flame asked.

"No my liege, I simply wish to tell the girl of her place," he said. "Her place is above yours, Vert," Dark Flame said, "Now attend to her needs." He groaned as the intercom turned off and he grabbed some containers full of cyber-matter and Shockwave activated a terminal. A picture of the formula's molecular structure appeared and the formula itself was next to it.

"So the mixture of what exactly creates cyber-matter," I asked. "Synthetic Energon and CNA," he said. "CNA," I asked. "Cyber Nucleic Acid," Shockwave stated. "Oh," I said, "How did the gods get that on Earth." "Perhaps they discovered one of my secret laboratories and used the ingredients within to create the potion," Shockwave suggested and I shrugged.

"Well the mixture of godly energy will change it," I asked and he nodded. He went back to his station and began to mix the ingredients again as Vert typed away at a terminal. A couple moments later Shockwave looked up. "Vert, I require another fresh sample of CNA," he asked.

"Very well," he sighed and walked over to a wall panel. He typed in a code and the wall opened to show shelves filled with inventions, devices, and containers. He grabbed a container of CNA and accidentally knocked over another container. He didn't seem to notice and closed the wall, but the container stopped it.

I walked over as Vert handed Shockwave the CNA sample. I looked inside to see some inventions, but what caught my eye was the Phase Shifter. I reached in and grabbed it, then pulled it out. When I heard a cough. I held the device behind my back and looked at Vert.

"Yes," he asked. "I was, I saw the container stopping the wall from closing and tried to take it out," I said and he scoffed before opening the wall again and putting it up. I sighed in relief as he closed the wall without noticing the missing device.

"Thank you," he said, coldly and I smiled. "Your welcome," I said with a forced smile. He walked away, but backed up to me and smiled back. I sighed again and put the device in my jacket's pocket. I started to type away again and several hours later Dark Flame's voice boomed over the intercom again.

"Shockwave, there has been an accident on the Omega Lock 2.0, they require your aid," he said and Shockwave walked out of the room. Vert had his back turned to me as I gasped. "The final piece of the puzzle," I said as I finished the formula.

I started to think of how Alpha Primer would look, remembering when I was in Dark Flame's mind. Then I thought of what Dark Flame would do after it was recreated. "I can't let him have the formula, not now," I thought, "Not ever." I pressed a button and deleted the formula, then walked over to the containers full of cyber-matter.

I mixed some of the other ingredients in. I hissing sound could be heard and I ran over to the container with the Flame of Olympus within. I grabbed it and prepared for what happened next. The cyber-matter containers exploded and Vert yelled in surprise.

"WHAT HAPPENED," he yelled. "The cyber-matter, I must have mixed the godly energy in the wrong way," I lied and he scowled. "Guards, get in here and put out the fire before it scorches the project and me," he screamed and the Decepticon guards ran in, but I slipped out of the lab and ran as fast as I could down some halls.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"We stand on the precipice of a new age, Soundwave," I said to the Decepticon communications officer. "Uh, Lord Flame," Vert's voice said over the comm. "What," I asked, annoyed, "Another complaint of having a child on board?" "Well actually sir," he stuttered.

"Spit it out," I ordered. "Um, uh... The prisoner escaped," he stated and I yelled in anger. "Soundwave, close her off," I ordered and a picture of the Nemesis appeared on the main console's monitor. A blue blip moved on it and Soundwave started to close doors around Tess.

"Make her run towards my location," I said and walked off the bridge.

* * *

Tess POV

I kept running as Decepticons fired at me from all directions. I dodged some shots and turned right, then left and lost them. "Alright," I stated, happily and kept running until I hit something. Doors started closing around me and I turned back, then ran down another hall.

Suddenly, I hit something and fell over. I looked up as a hand grabbed my throat. "If you kill me, you'll never finish the formula," I stated as Dark Flame held me in the air by my neck. "Did you think we wouldn't document your research and copy it," he said with a smile and my eyes widened.

A couple minutes later, we were back in the lab. The fires had been put out and Vert was glaring at me. "The formula is complete," Shockwave said, "Production has already begun." "It will take you months to recreate the amount you had," I said, remembering the containers I blew up.

"On the contrary, if you speak of the CNA you destroyed," Dark Flame said, "You are mistaken." He pressed a button and a door opened to show an entire room full of CNA containers. "Oh my Chaos," I murmured. "Now, the Flame of Olympus," he asked and took it from me.

"What are you going to do now," I asked. "Well the Regeneration potion is finished, everything needs a test run," he said and my eyes went wide. "That little camp of yours would be perfect for it," he stated and I gasped. "No," I said as they all laughed. "Now Vert, you can have her," Dark Flame said as Vert grabbed me.

"I don't know if I should have some fun or end it now," he said as he glared down at me. "Or I could do this," I said and took out the Phase Shifter. It attached itself to me and I started to phase through the floor. "STOP HER," Dark Flame ordered, but they were to late as I sunk through the floor and to another deck.

I turned it off and the inhibitor that Dark Flame put on my wings got stuck in the wall and was cut off. I activated my wings and hovered off of the ground. "Alright," I said and flew down some halls until I reached a terminal. I turned it on and began to speak through a private comm.

* * *

Percy POV

"Anything yet," Alice asked. "No," Cameron said. "Maybe we should say that it won't happen so it will," Nate suggested. "That only works in movies," Rose said. "No way, it can work in real life," Nate argued. "No way," Joanna said, "Here let me try, It's not like she's going to call us."

Suddenly the comm beeped and we all went wide eyed as Nate laughed uncontrollably. I pressed a button as Nate calmed down and we heard Tess' voice. "Guys, can you hear me," she asked. "We hear you loud and clear, Tess," I said. "Thank Chaos, I'm on the Decepticon warship," she stated.

"Why," Cameron asked. "To finish the Regeneration potion formula," she answered and we all gasped. "I was right," Rose said. "So you got away before he forced you," Alice asked, excited. "No, I finished it and he's going to use the formula to attack Camp Half Blood," she said.

"Then we have to stop him," I said. "I'm deactivating his cloaking field now, get here quick," Tess said and the comm shut off. "Alright everyone, you heard her," I said, "It's time to end this." "Should we tell anyone else," Zoe asked. "Chiron needs to know," I said and we all nodded in agreement.

We ran down the boarding ramp and towards Chiron. "Chiron, we have important news," I said. "What," he asked. "We found Tess," I said and he smiled. "Wonderful," he said, but noticed our worried looks, "Is she in trouble?" "Kinda, but we'll be in trouble soon," Alice said.

"Dark Flame has recreated the Regeneration potion and is going to attack camp with it," I said and he gasped. "I will inform the camp at once," he said. "Good and make sure Dylan and Annabeth don't get in our way," I said and he nodded with a smile.

"I will do my best," he said as Rose prayed to mom. A wormhole opened and we started to walk through. "Percy," Chiron said and I looked at him, "Good luck my student." I nodded at him and walked through the wormhole.

* * *

**Done**

**Good chapter, right**

**Thanks for all the support so far**

**Percy: Is the next chapter the last?**

**Me: Maybe**

**Rose: Aw**

**Tess: So do we win**

**Me: Maybe**

**Nate: Can I say something**

**Me: Sure**

**Nate: Read my Borderlands story, This Story Ain't Over Yet**

**Me: It's pretty good**

**Cameron: Let's go**

**Joanna: See ya soon**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
(Please do All of the Above)**

**Lord Dark Flame, singing off**


	15. Our Darkest Hour

**Hello Viewers**

**Here is the final chapter**

**I hope you liked the last one**

**Rose: It was cool**

**Me: Hope so**

**Percy: So this is it**

**Me: Perhaps**

**Tess: Well let's get this going**

**Me: This is a very special chapter**

**Zoe: How special**

**Me: Very**

**Rose: That's not a real answer**

**Me: A lot**

**Rose: There we go**

**Me: Let us begin, shall we**

**Preparing Chapter**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Beginning Chapter**

* * *

Percy POV

We entered the wormhole, but appeared in Chaos' office. "What," Rose said as we looked around. "Mom," I said as I saw her at her desk. "Hello kids," she said. "What are we doing here, camp's going to be attacked," I said.

"I know, but in order to defeat Dark Flame you need this," she said and pulled out a large, black sword. It was, well large. The handle had a leather wrap on it and the butt of it had a orb of dark matter. The hilt was golden with intricate designs.

The blade itself was made of a black metal. "That is my very sword," she said. "The Sword of Chaos, the most powerful weapon of the Primordials," Rose said. "Yes, Percy you must use it to end Dark Flame," Chaos stated.

"Me, but Rose is your full daughter," I said. "I am Percy, but your the hero here," my half-sister said, "You need to end this." "Now go my children," Chaos said as she opened a wormhole, "End our struggle, once and for all."

We walked through and we were on the Nemesis. "Percy, swing the sword at the hangar," Rose said and I did so. It was light and perfect for me, much like Riptide. I swung it and it let loose a wave of dark matter that destroyed the hangar doors.

"It's like Dark Flame's sword," Nate said. "Come on guys," Zoe said, but suddenly a Decepticon squad ran out of the smoke and shot at us. We took cover as Zoe, Rose, Crystal, Sam, and Alice shot at them. Nate was using his powers to lift them up into the air for them to shoot.

"Rose," I said as she fired another ball of dark matter. "Yeah," she asked. "Come with me, we'll try to find another way around," I said and we flew off the deck and around the ship. Suddenly a laser almost shot me and I saw a squadron of Decepticon jets attacking us.

I stopped flying and stabbed one, then slashed another while Rose shot the others down. "Guys, we've pushed through," I heard Cameron say into the comm. "Okay, Cameron, Joanna, and Alice will go secure the device," I said, "Nate, Sam, and Crystal will secure the bridge."

"Me and Rose will try and take the device from below," I said and we all went our separate ways when I heard Rose gasp. "Percy, Look Out," she screamed and I looked up to see Dark Flame swing his sword and send a wave of purple energy that cut my right wing off.

I yelled in pain and grabbed one of the ship's wings as I fell into the ocean. I started to climb and looked over to see Dark Flame fly back up, searching for me. "Rose," I said as she flew next to me. "Take the Sword of Chaos and get inside," I said and she nodded before flying back up to the hangar.

I started climbing up and hoped that the others would make it.

* * *

Tess POV

"Guys, I'm going to the Omega Lock 2.0's controls," I spoke into the comm. "The what," Nate asked and I groaned. "The device's controls," I said as I flew down the ship's corridors. Soon I arrived back at the familiar room. The floor had been resealed and that's when I noticed the glass tanks full of the Regeneration potion.

"Turn it off, Shockwave," I said as I felt the electricity crackle and course around my arms, "I won't let you destroy camp." "It will not destroy the camp, merely recreate it in Lord Flame's image," he said and I charged at him. He shot at me, but my wings turned into a shield.

I turned them back and flew over him, shooting lighting at him as I flew over. He stumbled back, but swatted me into a glass container. I got up and flew at him again. I flew around, dodging him and firing volts of electricity. He got a lucky shot and grabbed me, then slammed me into a wall.

I struggled to get out of his grip when I activated the Phase Shifter and went through him, I shocked him again and flew around some more as he struggled to get rid of me. "Hope they get here soon," I thought.

* * *

Cameron POV

"Come on," I said to the others as I cut down two Decepticons. I ducked underneath a shot and stabbed another. Joanna was cutting them down as she went while Alice was letting out her anger by slicing everything in her path with Crescent Rose.

"Dang girl, you got the touch," Joanna said to Alice as she finished slicing things. "Come on, we need to go," I said. "Guys," we heard and turned to see Rose with the Sword of Chaos. "Where's Percy," I asked. "He got shot down by Dark Flame, but he'll get up here," she said.

"Then let's deliver the package," Joanna said and we ran down some corridors until we reached a door. Suddenly it opened and a squad of Decepticons led by Vert walked in. "What, Kill them," he ordered and they shot at us. "Tess, we might be late," I said into the comm.

"No we wont," Alice yelled and shot a couple of Decepticons, but they opened fire again. "Guys, we might have a problem," I heard Crystal say into the comm. "Why," Rose asked. "Well Soundwave is using Space Bridges and we can't get close to him.

"Try this then," I said and told them a plan.

* * *

Crystal POV

"Okay, got it," I said. "Guys, we got a plan," I told them. "Nate, you hold him down and Sam, you make sure he can't see me," I ordered and they nodded. "Let's go," Nate yelled and created a heavy gravitational field around him. Soundwave tried to get up, but was struggling.

I ran around and he raised his arm at me when a wall of fire surrounded him. I gave them a thumbs up and flew over the Decepticon. "Here we go," I yelled and created a large ball of water that trapped him inside. He tried to move, but I made the water restrain him.

"Alright," we yelled. Suddenly the main console lit up and Shockwave's voice boomed through. "Lord Flame, the Omega Lock 2.0 is ready to fire and we are above the camp," he stated. "No," we all said.

* * *

Chiron POV

"Chiron, the ship is here," Clarisse yelled as the Decepticon warship hovered above the camp. "Get the campers into the forest," I ordered and she nodded. "You heard him," she yelled to the campers, "Get moving!" Campers were running left and right to gather what they could before running into the forest.

"Dylan," I yelled to the arrogant demigod as he stood in the middle of the camp with Annabeth, "What are you doing." "Yeah man, get into the forest," Will yelled as he helped a little girl. "Shut up, I'll save us," he yelled. "No you won't, the Angels have this covered," Clarisse stated.

"You don't need them, I'll stop this and win this war," he arrogantly proclaimed and started to use the lake and sea water. "Chiron, if he tries to destroy the ship, it'll crash into the camp," Malcolm said as he ran up to me. I looked at him for a moment before taking out my bow and arrow and doing the one thing that came to mind.

I shot an arrow at his arm and he screamed in pain and fell over. We all looked at each other, mouths open. "Why did you do that," Will asked. "I did what came to mind," I said. "Well you didn't have to shoot him in the arm," Jason said as he ran up.

"Well it worked," Clarisse said with a smirk as Dylan rolled on the ground in pain. "Guys," Malcolm said, "Is that Percy?" We all looked up to see my student scaling the enormous ship. "Yes my boy, win this," I cheered as everyone else did. Suddenly the device underneath the ship activated.

A pool of blue liquid appeared in the circular device.

* * *

Percy POV

"So close," I said and climbed up to the final ledge of the device. I activated what remained of my wings and prepared my special power. I could hear people in the camp below cheering me on when suddenly the bottom of the ship opened up and revealed Tess on the floor and Shockwave at the controls.

I shot a ball of dark matter that destroy a section of the wall, but did no serious damage. I heard a war cry and saw Dark Flame who tackled me, then we fell onto the lower section of the device. "I will not allow you to destroy the only thing in the universe that can restore our home," he yelled and swung at me.

I uncapped Riptide and blocked his attack. We exchanged blows and then I stabbed at him. He blocked and slashed at me. I jumped back and flew forward, then kicked him. He stumbled back, but then he shot at me with his cannon. I dodged some shots, but one hit me and I flew into a support beam.

I ran forward and ducked a swing before swinging up and knocking his sword from his hands. It impaled itself behind him near the other support and I tackled him. I looked up to see Tess and Shockwave having a showdown.

* * *

Tess POV

"You will not survive," Shockwave stated and punched me. I flew onto the ground and coughed up a little blood. He pointed his arm cannon at me and my eyes went wide when a shot suddenly hit him. He flew back and I saw Alice run up next to me.

"Hi," she said and helped me up. "Teamwork for the win," I said and we attacked Shockwave. I caught a glimpse of everyone barging in, fighting the Decepticons. Rose was beating up Vert with fists surrounded with dark matter while the Sword of Chaos lay across from them and Joanna and Cameron were fighting a squad of Decepticons.

Alice tripped Shockwave and I shocked him. He swatted us away and grabbed us, then shoved us into a wall. "ROSE," I yelled and she looked at me after knocking out Vert, "Use the Sword of Chaos to destroy the Omega Lock!" She nodded and took it before running.

Shockwave threw us down and headed straight for her. We followed him while Cameron and Joanna held back the Decepticons. Rose flew up with the sword as Shockwave neared her. He looked up to see it fly above him and back at Rose as she punched him in the eye.

You could hear a crack as he fell down and Rose grabbed the sword in mid air. She came back down and landed on the ground with the sword in hand. She jumped off the walkway and onto the Omega Lock, climbing down towards the dueling warriors below.

* * *

Percy POV

"Percy," I heard and saw Tess yelling at me from the edge, "Use the Sword of Chaos to destroy the device!" I nodded, but remembered Dark Flame and looked down to see him looking at something. I looked to where he was staring and saw Rose coming down with the sword.

"The Sword of Chaos," he said in fear and punched me in the face. I stumbled back and saw him raise his fusion cannon. I could see his eyes flicker from the burning red to a soft blue for a moment before he fired his cannon at Rose as she jumped over to us.

Her eyes widened in fear and she tried to activate her wings, but it was no use. "NO," Dark Flame yelled as the blast of purple energy shot through her, leaving a hole in her chest. She fell down into the pool of the Regeneration potion, but the sword fell into the camp.

It impaled itself into the ground in front of everyone as they came out of the woods to watch. We all stared in horror as she fell into the blue liquid, sinking under the waves. "No," I whispered as tears ran down my face. Dark Flame sunk to his knees, his mouth open in horror at what he had done.

I felt anger burn through me and I grabbed him. I punched him and he stumbled back, I kicked him and punched him some more. I vented my anger on him, beating him up for killing my half-sister, his ex-girlfriend. I grabbed him by his armor and punched him in the side of the head.

He flew back and struck the pillar before collapsing onto the ground. Suddenly he got up and tackled me. "You did this to me," he screamed, "You made me kill her!" He grabbed me and threw me onto the ground before punching me, repeatedly.

I tried to duck, but he just kicked me and fired a volt of purple lightning. I put my remaining wing in a shield form, but I stumbled back and over the edge. I managed to grab a ledge and hold onto the device. He walked up to the ledge and pointed his hand at me, purple lightning jumping across his skin and crackled around his arm.

"Prepare to meet your end," he stated and was about to shoot me when a voice rang out. "Dark Flame," a feminine voice yelled and he turned around to be impaled in the center of the chest with his own sword. I managed to grab another ledge and looked over the side and saw Rose, the hole in her chest healing from the potion.

Her clothes were soaked with the blue liquid, but she kept me staring at him. He looked at her in horror and then at the sword in his chest. He grabbed it and tried to reach a hand out to her, but it fell to his side limply. He let a wheeze of air out as a liquid Dark Energon seeped from the hole in his Spark.

The purple light within him faded and his red eyes flickered and went out. He slowly slid off the sword and fell backwards, onto the metal ground. His Dark Energon blood seeped out, creating a glowing, purple puddle of blood. Rose came over to me and helped me up.

"You survived," I said and she nodded. "The Regeneration potion healed me as the last sliver of life faded in me," she said. "Can't say the same about him," I said and looked at Dark Flame's corpse, his irises may have gone out, but he still had the look of horror on his face.

"Guys," Tess said and we waved at her. I looked over to see the Decepticons staring at their dead master. "It's over Decepticons, surrender," I said and they lowered their heads, but Vert stepped back. "NO, I will not surrender," he yelled, but he was knocked onto the ground by Shockwave.

"Do not be a fool, Vert," he said and Vert lowered his head in defeat. Suddenly, a wormhole appeared and Chaos stepped out. "Hi mom," we said and she smiled, sadly. "It is good to see you, though I hoped that Dark Flame would have surrendered," she said as she looked at his dead form.

We turned around as Chaos opened another wormhole to the walkway, but the sound of metal scraping metal resounded. "What," I said as we watched Dark Flame's body get up. Dark Energy continued to leak from the hole in his chest as he stumbled onto his feet.

"That's not possible," Chaos said as Dark Flame released an animal like growl. He ran at us as, but Rose grabbed Dark Flame's sword and stabbed him again. Except this time he didn't die, he kept trying to grab her, so she kicked him off and stabbed him over and over again.

"Rose, that's enough," I said as I put a hand on her shoulder. She calmed down as tears poured from her eyes and I hugged her. Suddenly a white aura came off of Dark Flame's corpse and formed a humanoid figure. "What the," Nate said as they flew down to us.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha," it laughed and Chaos gasped. "It cannot be," she said and the white aura created a figure with more defined features. It was a tall man, muscled and chiseled features. He had an evil smile to his face as if he had won, which I suppose since he reanimated Dark Flame was true in a way.

"Hello sister," he said and we all gasped. "Sister, but that means your-," Tess said and he laughed even more. "Yes, I am Order, the pure manifestation of order itself," he bellowed. "How are you alive, I defeated you long ago," Chaos said. "You may have, but my mind still wanders and controls," he said and we looked at him confused until my eyes laid upon Dark Flame's body.

"Control, you were controlling Dark Flame," I said and everyone gasped. "Yes, at first it was hard to control him until I figured out I could use his need for knowledge against him," Order said, "After that it was easy to manipulate him." "Why," Chaos asked.

"Why, once this world is gone, the universe will be at peace," he said. "What about the other worlds and races," Cameron asked. "They do not squabble amongst themselves, save the Cybertronians," he said, "But I have dealt with that." "By sending them here with Dark Flame," Rose said, "You made us kill him."

"He has no use for me, now I will be on my way and you can have him back," he said and was about to flashed out when he stopped. "Oh, I forgot my souvenir," he mocked and grabbed Dark Flame's wings. "Stop him," Tess yelled, but we were to late as he ripped them off and flashed out.

Rose fell to the ground, crying and we tried to comfort her. "It's okay," Chaos said, "It wasn't your fault." "I should have known he'd never betray us," she said. Suddenly there was a cough and we looked to see Dark Flame gasping for air. "He's still alive," Alice said and we ran over to him.

"Dark Flame, can you hear me," Chaos asked him. "My lady," he wheezed, "Why is there a hole in my chest?" "It's a long story," she said as we tried to stop the bleeding. "He needs medical attention, Now," Joanna said and Zoe prayed. Suddenly, Apollo appeared near us.

"Whoa, what's going on here-, oh my Zeus," he said and ran over to us. "What happened to him," he asked. "It's a long story, but he's a good guy now," I said, hoping I was right. "Alright then," Apollo said and attempted to heal him. "I can't heal metal people," he said as he failed.

"Guys," Rose said, "The Regeneration potion." We carried Dark Flame's body and laid it in the pool of blue liquid. He sunk beneath the ripples of small pool, until he floated back up, the hole in his chest healed. "He's okay," Apollo said as he checked him over after we got him out of the potion, "But the near death experience will put him in a coma for a while."

"I will watch over him," Shockwave said as he jumped down to us. "The war is over, but can we trust you," Tess asked and he nodded. "He was and still is our one true master," Shockwave stated and hoisted Dark Flame up. "Soundwave, we require a Space Bridge to the medical bay," he said.

"Soundwave," he asked. "Oh right," Crystal said and breathed a sigh of air. "He's free from his trap now," she said a Space Bridge opened and a soaked Soundwave walked out. "He requires medical care," Shockwave said and they took him to the med bay.

"What now," I asked. "Now we find Order and make him pay," Rose said and we walked through the wormhole to the walkway above. "I believe we should discuss this with the rest of the camp," Chaos said after we had parked the ship above the camp lake and shrouded it in mist to not be seen.

"I agree," Zoe said and we all nodded our heads. Soon we were assembled in the Big House's war room with the Olympian gods around us. "I say we kill him," Ares said as he slammed his fist onto the table. "But he could possess valuable information," Athena argued.

"He is a threat to Olympus," Zeus bellowed, "We will send him to Tartarus!" "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING," Chaos yelled and everyone cringed. "He has proved his loyalty already and knowing that Order was controlling him has proven that he is on our side," she said.

"He's an enemy," Dylan argued. I noticed the bandage around his arm and looked at everyone who was snickering while Chiron tried not to look suspicious. "Lady Chaos," we heard through the comm, "Lord Flame is awakening." "We will be there, Shockwave," Chaos said.

"Who want's to come along," she asked and everyone raised their hand. "Let's go," she said and opened a wormhole. We all walked through and came into the med bay to see Shockwave, Soundwave, and Vert around Dark Flame who was on a table.

"He is awakening," Shockwave said and Dark Flame opened his eyes. "What, where am I," he asked. "Dark Flame," Rose murmured. "My lady, where are we," Dark Flame asked Chaos. "Excuse me," she asked. "This is not the Data Archives," he said and Chaos gasped.

"Well there was an attack and we had to heal you because you were near death," she lied, "You've been in a coma for the last 50 million years." "What, but how," he asked and stopped when he saw mom's serious expression. "What do I do now, my lady," he asked.

"Well I will return you to work once these men here check you over," she said and gestured to Shockwave who began to examine him. "Mom, what's wrong," Rose asked. "I feared this may happen," she said. "What," Cameron asked. "Dark Flame created the wings to be connected to a person's neural network," Tess said, "But when Order took Dark Flame's wings off prematurely."

"It split him in half," Chaos said, "He has most of himself at the moment, but his wings-." "Have his memories," I said and she nodded. "I fear that Order is going to try and get whatever information he can from them, but it may take him some time," she said.

"How do we get the wings back," Rose asked. "We need to find Order first," I said and we all nodded in agreement. "My lady, what now," Dark Flame asked as Shockwave finished. "We will return you to the Celestial Fortress above London," she said.

"London," he asked. We all looked at Chaos who whispered, "The memories that were taken must have reverted him to a time before he worked directly under me." "So he hasn't made the wings yet," Nate asked and she nodded. "Or met me," Rose said, sadly.

"Yes, I will explain everything," Chaos said and opened a wormhole, then they walked through. "Shockwave," I said to him, "Can you track Order." "He left a godly essence behind when he appeared aboard the ship, I may be able to track it," he said. "Good, we need to get Dark Flame's wings back," I said.

* * *

**CLIMATIC ENDING**

**So I lied about this being the last chapter**

**Rose: WHAT**

**Me: He He He**

**Tess: So what next**

**Me: A lot of things**

**Percy: Well should we get ready**

**Me: Yep**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
(Preferably All of the Above)**

**Lord Dark Flame, signing off.**


	16. Restoration

**Hello again**

**If no one knows this, but I uploaded two new chapters last time**

**Rose: It was confusing**

**Me: Yes, a lot**

**Tess: So what now?**

**Me: To the next chapter**

**Starting now**

* * *

Percy POV

"Anything yet," Rose asked Shockwave. "Not at the moment, however we are nearing his current location," he answered her. "Rose, you have to calm down," I told her and she lowered her head in depression. Suddenly a wormhole opened and Chaos stepped out.

"Hey mom," I said and Rose waved. "I see you're checking up on Shockwave's work," she said. "Yeah," Rose said, "How's Dark Flame fitting back in?" "Well I sent him to the new data archives and sealed off the parts where he fits in," she answered.

"So when we find his wings, do we just put back on him and make him say the oath," I asked. "I believe that is what we must do," Chaos said, "But what I worry is what others will do with him since he does not know right from wrong." "So what's going to happen when we give him back his wings," I asked.

"Yeah," Rose said, "Order could retake him or he could serve Order willingly." "I do not know, but we cannot allow my brother to gain access to Dark Flame's information," Chaos said. Suddenly, we heard a beeping and turned around to see Soundwave typing commands into the terminal and Shockwave doing the same.

"What's going on," Rose asked. "We have located Order's current location," Shockwave said as Soundwave pulled up a map of Earth. "Where is he," I asked. "We tracked him to the american capital, Washington D.C.," Shockwave said, "He hides in an underground base there."

"Let's go," Rose said. "Wait," Shockwave said, "There is no entrance, but ventilation systems so the only way into his stronghold is by Space Bridge." "I believe he is right," Chaos said, "My brother must have cut off his domain." "Okay mom," I said, "Let's hope we can get his wings back before someone takes advantage of his amnesia."

* * *

Athena POV

"Father, why have you called a meeting," I asked him. We were currently on Olympus, called here by Zeus, my father and our king. "As you have all heard, Dark Flame has lost his own memories and is now working for us," Zeus asked and we nodded.

"Father, are you suggesting he is a threat to Olympus still," I asked and he shook his head. "No, I at first did until your ex-daughter suggested we use him to our advantage," he said as Annabeth smiled, arrogantly next to the sea spawn. "How," Aphrodite asked.

"After the revival of Dark Flame, when we were given a tour of Chaos' home base," he explained, "Annabeth discovered a way into their control room and copied their information." She smiled even wider and I glared at her. "However it is encoded and only Dark Flame knows how to open them," Zeus finished.

"But father," I argued, "This could spark conflict, we would be left alone to face Order and Chaos." "No, once we have the information, we will strike Chaos down and rule the Void," he stated and most of the others cheered. Only Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Demeter, I, and surprisingly Hera.

Of all the Olympians, I thought she would have sided with father. I looked over to the hearth to see Hestia looking with a disapproving look on her face while she wore bandages from her earlier fight with Dark Flame. "Athena," I heard and looked at Zeus, "I want you to trick Dark Flame into decoding the information."

"Yes, father," I said, looking down in shame. "Now, I'd like to discuss something else," Zeus said and we watched as Annabeth and Dylan walked to the center of the room. "I believe our heroes must be rewarded with godhood for their deeds," he said and I looked at him with an open mouth. "WHAT," I screeched, "They have done nothing."

"You saw Annabeth as your favorite daughter once," he said. "Yes, but she has done nothing in this war, but dishonor me and my children," I stated and Annabeth glared at me. "You have been over ruled," Zeus bellowed, "I am the king of Olympus and I say they will become gods."

Everyone who sided with me glared and sat back down in defeat. Zeus recited ancient greek and a golden glow enveloped them, suddenly it faded and they smiled. "We're gods now," Dylan proclaimed, arrogantly. Everyone flashed out and I got up from my throne.

I saw Hestia walk over to me and I faced her. "Athena, you won't do this, will you," she asked. "I do not have a choice, if I don't father will either send me to Tartarus or exile me," I said. "You can warn them," she said. "Or," I thought, "I won't warn them." "What," she asked.

"Their database is heavily encrypted so Dark Flame won't discover the truth about his actions, but the one that Annabeth downloaded is not heavily encrypted in that area," I said, "When Dark Flame discovers the truth he may revolt against father."

"A wise plan my niece," Hestia said and I nodded, "Begin your plan, I will watch the others so they may not interrupt your plan." She disappeared in a column of fire and I flashed out. I reappeared in the camp and walked to the Angel's ship.

As I walked towards it I saw the daughter of Chaos kick the sea spawn in his urm... coral reef. He fell over into a fetal position while the Angels held back their friend while she continued to beat him. I smiled and continued on my way to the ship.

I walked towards a soldier and asked for Dark Flame. Several minutes later he walked off the ship and towards me. "Lady Athena, an honor," he said and bowed his upper body. "Yes, well Chaos has asked that you continue your research, but with newer data," I said and he nodded.

"Well that does sound like her, updating the archives every now and then for me to put in," he said, "Well where is the information?" I held out my palm and a disk flashed into my hand. He took it and studied it. "Very well, I will do so," he said and walked back to the ship.

I flashed back to Olympus to see everyone in their thrones again. "Good job daughter," father said and I sat in my throne. Poseidon summoned a mist while Apollo created light. A rainbow appeared and Zeus tossed a drachma in and called up an Iris Message.

A screen with multiple words and documents appeared. "I had the disk magically enchanted so we could watch the information be decoded," Zeus explained. "I hope this works," I thought.

* * *

Rose POV

"Everyone got the plan," Cameron asked and we nodded. We just finished planning our attack on Order's base and began gathering weapons. "This is it everyone, if we don't get those memories back, we lose 50 million years of information and Dark Flame," Percy said and we walked out of the room.

Soon we were all ready and started to make our way to Thalia's Pine so we could Space Bridge out of camp and to Order's underground base. I saw a flash and noticed Athena flash in. "Hey babe," I heard and turned around to see the arrogant son of Poseidon.

"What," I asked and he smirked. "Well I was wondering if you'd like to go for some dinner on Olympus," he asked and I frowned at him. "Aren't you with Annabeth," I asked and he smirked, smugly. "You haven't heard, we're gods now and gods can be with as many people as they want," he stated and I scowled, disgusted.

"I wonder why Artemis hasn't fallen for you yet," I said, sarcastically. "I know right," he said, oblivious to my sarcasm. I just walked away and he ran to catch up to me. "Hey, you didn't answer," he said and I ignored him. "I said answer me," he demanded and water washed around him.

"Did I mention I'm the god of tides," he said. "Yes, you did and that is why you're an idiot," I said and he scowled at me. He grabbed my arm and I glared at him. "Let me go," I ordered and he smirked, smugly. "I don't think so," he said and reached behind me.

I felt his hand on my butt, that was the last straw. I kicked him in the nuts and he fell over in pain. I felt the dark matter collect around my fists as I beat him senseless. "Whoa, Rose," Percy yelled and everyone held me back, but I started kicking him.

"Okay, I don't know what happened, but he probably deserved it," Nate said as they dragged me up the hill. "Let me go, I'm going to beat him till candy comes out," I screamed. "Rose, forget him," Percy said, "Remember Dark Flame." I calmed down when he reminded me about our mission.

"Oh, sorry," I said and they sighed in relief. "Let's go," Percy said and contacted Soundwave. A Space Bridge opened and we walked through into a hallway full of monsters.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"Alpha Primer, gone," I thought as I updated the archives, "How could this have happened?" "Hm," I said, "This new data has nothing changed at all." I skimmed through the new data Athena had given me and found nothing changed. "Nothing at all," I said and looked through the most recent events.

"Wait, these aren't encrypted," I said and decrypted the light coding. "Public Enemy #1- The Fallen," I read off the document of the recent war. "Who is the Fallen," I wondered and started decrypting the file. "Once the first Angel of Chaos, fell from his throne and waged war against Lady Chaos," I read.

"Who is he," I asked, aloud. "No," I gasped as I finished decrypting the file, "I'm the Fallen?!"

* * *

Zeus POV

"What, what is he doing," I asked as we watched him find the truth about his actions. "The information, it wasn't as heavily encrypted as the current one," Athena said, "We may have just started a war." My face heated up with anger and I bellowed, "Dylan, this is your first act as a god, end this fool!"

"As you command, Lord Zeus," he said, but my daughter, Athena stood up. "But father, he is not an enemy," she argued. "He will reveal our deceit to Chaos," I bellowed. "We can't just kill him, it would start war none the less," she said. "Not if we have someone else blamed for it," I stated, "Perhaps Chaos' daughter."

"No," Athena said, defiantly, "I will not allow this." "I AM YOUR KING," I yelled. "You are not my king," she said, defiantly, "Nor are you my father." "Your not ours either," Apollo and Artemis said. "And you are no brother of mine," Hades stated.

"I will not follow you if it means our children must die for your selfish antics," Hephaestus said and Hermes nodded also. "My daughter was driven away by that arrogant sea spawn and you have the nerve to have him become a god, I will not stand for this," Demeter said and stood with the traitors.

"It would seem I finally agree with your children," Hera said and stood up. "But why," I asked. "You used to care for humanity, now your just a tyrant," she said.

"Hestia," I gasped as she stood up and walked next to Athena. "I will not allow you to destroy those who wish to aid us," she said. "He attacked you," I yelled. "And he respected me, remembered me, and did not kill me," she snapped at me. "If you attack him father, you will divide Olympus and there will be war," Athena stated with a look of defiance on her face.

"Fine," I said, defeated.

* * *

Percy POV

"Oh boy," I said as we appeared in a hallway full of monsters. "Kill them," a Dracanae hissed and the monsters charged. We pulled out our weapons and charged too. I stabbed a hellhound and slashed a Dracanae. Zoe shot a group of hellhounds about to get me.

I saw Cameron and Joanna fighting together, slashing and stabbing. Vines shielded them from attacks they didn't see and Cameron's computer brain ability helped him take down the enemy. Nate created a light gravity field where the monsters floated helplessly into the air and Sam shot them with fireballs.

Alice sliced a whole group of Dracanae with her scythe and Tess shocked a pack of hellhounds into dust. Rose was firing dark matter at everything in front of her. "She's determined to get him back," Crystal said as she washed away a laistrygonian giant which fell into his brothers.

"Well they technically they never broke up," I said and Crystal shrugged. Soon we had finished the monsters and I walked over to Rose. "You okay," I asked and she nodded. "Yeah, just really focused on the mission," she said and walked down the hall as we followed.

"Can't believe Order already has a monster army," Joanna said. "He could have more," I said, "He could even make a deal with Gaea." "That won't be good," Nate said. "Guys," Cameron said, "We're here." We walked into a large cavern with a metal platform in the middle and a harsh white marble throne.

"The throne room," Sam said. "Okay, call Soundwave," Tess said and Cameron pulled out a special communicator. "He's opening it," Cameron said and a Space Bridge opened on the platform. "Okay, remember guys," I said, "Protect the portal while we find the wings."

They nodded, them me and Rose activated our wings. We flew down several halls and into a larger room. We deactivated our wings and hid behind some crates. "Drakons," I said as I saw the dragon relatives guarding a pedestal with Dark Flame's wings on it.

"We need to get the wings," Rose said. "But we need to do it with out alerting the whole base," I said and she nodded in agreement. "I'll distract them, you stab their weak spot," Rose said and flew out of cover. The Drakon roared as they saw her fly around.

I flew up and onto one, then stabbed it and it turned into dust. Unfortunately, the other noticed and swatted me away with it's tail. "Percy," Rose yelled and the Drakon snapped at her. She flew back and threw several bolts of dark matter at it.

I looked around for Riptide and found it. I grabbed it and flew at the Drakon who snapped at me, but I flew back. Then his tail hit me and Riptide fell into it's mouth. "Oh boy," I said as it swallowed my sword. I looked around for something to stab it with when I noticed the ceiling full of stalactites.

"ROSE," I yelled and pointed up. She looked up and smiled, then fired a bolt into the ceiling. The stalactites shook and a huge one fell onto the Drakon, stabbing into it's head and crushing it's skull. It poofed into monster dust and I flew over to the wings.

I grabbed it and flew up next to Rose. "Let's go," she said and we flew to the others. "Guys, we got the wings," I said, excited. But there was no answer and I stopped. "What's wrong," Rose asked as she stopped too. "The others aren't answering," I said and we shut down our wings.

We snuck down the hall and into the room, then behind some boulders. I peeked over to see Order slam Nate into the ground. "You are persistent, but you cannot stop me," Order bellowed and pulled out a large silver sword that glowed a harsh light.

"Once your friends return, I will end them and take all of your wings," he said. "I won't allow that to happen," a voice said and we all looked over to see Dark Flame walk out of the portal with his armor on.

* * *

Nate POV

"Guys, I'm bored," I said and everyone sighed. "We've been over this," Sam said, "We'll protect the portal and they'll get the wings." "I know, but this is so boring," I sighed. "I assure you, it won't be for long," a voice boomed and we saw Order walk up to the platform.

"Order," Cameron sneered and took out his dual broadswords. "It ends here," he stated and charged at us. I tried to slow him down with gravity, but he dodged my gravity field and grabbed Sam. He threw her at me and we flew into a wall. I saw Crystal try to trap him in a giant bubble full of water, but he created a shockwave of energy that blasted her back.

"NO," Cameron yelled and attacked him. He pulled out a glowing, silver sword and blocked him. Order blocked every attack, then went on the offensive. Cameron was good, but not good enough as Order slashed at him and created cuts all over him before knocking him out.

"Cameron," Joanna yelled and flew to her boyfriend. She created vines to constrict Order, but he cut them up and swatted her away. I got up and charged at him while Alice and Tess attacked from a distance. I ducked under a swing and punched his leg, causing him to fall over.

Tess shot a lightning bolt that shocked him into submission, but he got up and threw a boulder at her. She ducked under it while Alice shot it into pebbles. Alice ran forward and shot Crescent Rose, using the recoil to propel herself forward and then slashed at Order.

He yelled in pain as she made a good sized cut across his right arm. He grabbed Alice's scythe, will Alice still on and threw her at Tess. They fell onto the ground, unconscious. I ran at him and punched him in the face, but he grabbed my arm and threw me onto the ground.

"You are persistent, but you cannot stop me," he mocked. "Once your friends return, I will end them and take their wings," he stated, but I watched as a man walked out of the Space Bridge. "I cannot allow that to happen," Dark Flame said as he walked out of the portal with his armor on.

My last thought before I fell unconscious was, "Cool one liner."

* * *

Dark Flame POV

"How is this possible," I said, "I've been in a coma since the attack." "The attack," I said, "Was there really one." I searched through the records and found none, then I searched for recent events. "Dark Flame's wings were stolen by Order, taking his memories after being killed by Rose Marriet, daughter of Chaos who he killed only moments before, but was revived via Regeneration potion," I read.

"Rose Marriet," I thought and searched her file. "Born from Chaos and Chaotic Legion commander," I read, "Lived with mother as royalty, joined Chaotic Legion, Became Angel of Chaos, fell in love with... me?!" "What," I said, "This doesn't make sense," I said, aloud.

"Of course it doesn't," I heard and turned around to see the son of Poseidon and ex-daughter of Athena. "What do you mean," I asked, hesitant because I had read about them. "I mean you should get back to work, Chaos want's that information put in," he demanded.

"Oh, but she never ordered such a thing," I said, "Athena gave me this and the only reason I can see why is because the gods hope for me to decrypt this for them." He scowled and grabbed the collar of my shirt. "You will work or I will kill you," he said and pointed a sword at my throat.

"No," I said and pushed a button, suddenly the information was gone. "What happened," Annabeth asked, "What did you do!?" "I deleted the information," I bluffed because I had hid it in a deeper section of the database. Dylan's face turned red with anger and he pushed me into a wall.

"Guess we will kill you," he said and they started punching and kicking me. I gritted my teeth because of the pain and they just laughed. "Please, stop," I asked and they just continued. "ENOUGH," I yelled and purple lightning crackled and coursed through my arms.

I stared at my arms in disbelief and said, "I have powers?" They just scowled and pulled out their weapons, then started to attack me. I held up my arms, the lightning crackling around them acting as a shield. "STOP," I yelled and the purple lightning shot from my hands, then into them.

They fell onto the ground, unconscious and I got up. "What," I said and turned back to the console. I pulled the information back up and searched up about me. "Powers gained by implanting of Dark Energon into his system," I read, "Able to use it because of his half Cybertronian side."

"Cybertronian," I said and imagined what I had read on them. Suddenly metal plating appeared on me and shifted, creating armor. I activated my right arm and a blade appeared, it was like a scimitar and I did the same with my other arm.

Then I put them back to normal and looked through the data again. "Controls the Decepticon forces," I read, "Decepticons use Space Bridge technology to reach anywhere in the known galaxy." "Space Bridge," I thought and searched it up.

"Mainly controlled by communications officer, Soundwave," it read and I tried to contact the Decepticon. "Soundwave," I asked and his face appeared on the monitor. "I don't know what's going on, but I fear that Order may have my wings," I said and he nodded, "Can you help me?"

He nodded again and a Space Bridge opened next to me. "Thank you," I said and walked through, then appeared in a large cavern on a metal platform with Order standing over the Angel known as Nate. I heard him mock about how he'd kill all of them and take their wings too.

I glared and walked up. "I cannot allow that to happen," I stated and activated my blades. "Dark Flame," he said, surprised, "And what will you do, you are no Angel, nor a warrior." "That could be true or yet another deception, but this much I do know, I stand with the Angels of Chaos and you are not one of us nor with us," I stated and charged.

I lifted my blade arms and sliced down, but he blocked the blow and punched me in the stomach. I wheezed and fell onto the ground, then he punched me and I coughed up some blood. I looked at it and my eyes widened to see it was a glowing purple.

Order raised his blade above me and got ready to kill me when I saw the Angel, Rose fly over and tackled him down. He roared in anger and chased after her, but then I saw Percy Jackson run over to me with the wings in a compact form.

* * *

Percy POV

"Whoa," me and Rose said as we watched Dark Flame side with us and charge Order. Rose gasped as Order punched Dark Flame and defeated him in seconds. "Percy," she said, "Get him the wings." "Wait, Rose," I said as she flew over and tackled Order.

They started skirmishing and I ran over to Dark Flame. "Here, put this on," I said and put it on his back. Unlike us who either screamed or yelled in pain, he gritted his teeth and grunted. "Okay, repeat this after me," I said and he nodded.

_I take this oath to serve Chaos and to protect the innocent_

I glanced over to see Order pin Rose to the ground.

_I will fight to stop the darkness and thwart evil's plans_

He demanded the wings and she spit in his face.

_I will stand strong and courageous till the end_

He threatened her by having fun with her, she said "No"

_I will not fall until the day that I die_

He glared at her, but noticed us and his eyes widened in fear.

_Until that day... Till All Are One_

"NO," Order yelled and ran at us after throwing Rose away. I looked at Dark Flame, but his wings didn't open. I stared in disbelief. "They didn't work," I thought. Suddenly, Order swung down, but Dark Flame caught the blade. "Lord Order," he said and I gasped.

Order looked confused before laughing. "It would seem he now serves me," Order mocked, "Yes, Dark Flame." His smile fell as Dark Flame's helmet transformed onto his head and he pulled back his fist. The armor around his fist shifted where the armor on his hand moved to in front of the fist and his elbow opened up to show a booster rocket that lit up.

"Be gone," he yelled and the sound of something unlocking was heard and his fist flew, punched Order square in the face. The sickening crack of Order's nose breaking resounded. Everyone got up and looked over to see Dark Flame start punching Order.

He punched him on the left side of his head, then on his right. He raised his arms and slammed his fists onto Order who fell down, but Dark Flame pulled up his knee. His face hit the armored knee, then he kicked Order in the chest. He stumbled back and watched as Dark Flame ran forward and gave him an upper cut.

Sparks flew as the metal armor on Order scraped Dark Flame's armored arm. Order flew into a wall and got up, ichor seeping out of his wounds. "Perseus," he said as I ran up next to him. "Hey Dark Flame," I said, happily. "Everyone, fall back," he said and we ran into the Space Bridge.

I was the last to go, but stopped and looked back as Dark Flame shot his arm cannon at Order who was running at us. "Percy, Let's Go," he yelled and we jumped through. The next thing I knew I was back in the camp where everyone was surrounding us.

"You made it," mom said as she hugged me and Rose. "Yeah mom," I said, laughing. Then I looked around and noticed Dark Flame wasn't with us. Suddenly, he stepped out of the Space Bridge and everyone backed up in fear or others pulled out weapons.

"Dark Flame," Rose said, hoping he was back. "Hey Rose," he said, casually. She smiled brightly and kissed him. He stood there stunned before regaining his composure. "I am most definitely not used to that much affection from you," he said and she glared as he chuckled.

"It is good to have you back," Chaos said and he bowed. "Lady Chaos," he said, "I apologize for the many grievances I have given you." "It is quite alright, besides you have found a way to restore our home," she said and gestured to the Nemesis with the Omega Lock 2.0 on it, still full of the potion.

"It still does not pay for the actions I did," he said, sadly. "Dark Flame," Rose said, "No matter what you did, you still had that sliver of humanity still left in you." "Thanks," he said and she hugged him. "Hey," we heard and saw Dylan and Annabeth walk out of the crowd, charred.

"What happened to them," Nate asked. "You think you can walk back into camp after attacking us for no reaso- AH," Dylan screamed as Dark Flame stabbed him through the lower torso with his double edged sword. "You think you can threaten me," Dark Flame stated as his wings opened up.

They still glowed the evil purple and everyone stumbled back in fear. "For to long have you ruled this camp," he stated as Dylan looked in horror. "Chaos, if you could," Dark Flame said and mom waved her hand. Dust flew from her hand and created a memory of when Dylan framed me all those years ago.

Everyone gasped and glared at Dylan and Annabeth. "It's over," Dark Flame stated and threw him onto the ground, then walked towards the Decepticon warship. "Where are you going," Cameron asked. "To restore our home," he said and called for a Space Bridge.

"Who ever wants to come, can," he said and the whole camp walked through. Soon we were aboard the warship and Soundwave was piloting us into space. "Where are we going," Tess asked. "Alpha Primer," Dark Flame said and everyone gasped as he ordered Soundwave to open a Space Bridge.

A portal opened in front of the ship and we flew through, then reappeared in space again. That's when we noticed the world in front of us, completely black and grey. "It's dead," I stated and everyone who had seen it before nodded. "Alright, everyone off," Dark Flame said as another Space Bridge opened.

"Why," Rose asked. "Oh, you'll see," he said and we all walked through the portal. We reappeared on a barren hill, overlooking a destroyed city. "The main city," Tess said, "I was here in Dark Flame's mind." "Guys," Nate said and pointed at the warship as it flew over to a massive hole.

"That's where the Celestial Fortress used to be," Tess said and Rose nodded. "The hole leads to the planet's core, where Chaos could tend to the planet from the inside," she said. Suddenly the Omega Lock 2.0 lit up and shot a blue beam of energy like how Gaea's device did.

It shot straight down to the core of Alpha Primer and suddenly it stopped after a couple of minutes. "Whoa," Cameron said. "What did that do," I asked as Dark Flame flew down to us. "Just watch," he said. Suddenly, Joanna gasped in surprise.

"What," Cameron asked and she gestured to the ground. The burnt grass was revived and turned green again while ashes were regenerated back into their original forms. Flowers sprung up and trees grew leaves and fruits. The city started to shake as rubble was lifted up and reformed buildings and streets.

The black clouds in the sky cleared and light showed through, lighting up the ground. Waters rose and rushed through rivers, lakes, and oceans. In moments the planet was regenerated, life grew once more. Everyone's eyes were huge as they watched the planet breathe life.

I looked over and saw Rose holding hands with Dark Flame, her head leaning on his shoulder. I smiled and felt something on my shoulder and saw Zoe doing the same. "Wow," I heard and we turned around to see the Olympians follow Chaos out of a wormhole.

"It's beautiful," Artemis said as she watched some silver deer go by us, "Were those." "Yes, where do you think your animals came from," Chaos said and they all nodded in as we understand. "It worked," Chaos said as she walked up to us. "Of course it did, I made it," Dark Flame stated, proudly and Rose nudged his shoulder and he rubbed the back of his head while we laughed.

"There's one more thing," Chaos said and snapped her fingers. An enormous wormhole opened above the hole to the core. The Celestial Fortress floated down and fit perfectly in the crater, some rubble reconnecting the stone around it. "Okay, it's time we call everyone back," Dark Flame said.

"What do you mean," Crystal asked. "What, you think Earth was the only world that could sustain life," he said and we all gasped. "There are many worlds out there," Rose said, "and a lot of races, the Cybertronians are proof of that." "So does that mean we get to meet aliens," Nate asked.

"That's kind of a racist term," the couple said and we all laughed while Nate rubbed he back of his head. "So when do we contact them," I asked. "Now," he said and we walked to the Celestial Fortress. "Here we are," Dark Flame said as we entered Tess' lab.

"Hey, my lab," Tess said. "Your lab huh, well you obviously didn't find much in it," Dark Flame said and put his hand on a wall, but the wall seemed to scan his hand and then the wall opened to show a bigger section. Tess' eyes bulged out of her head and she jumped up and down, then squealed in happiness like a 4-year-old on her birthday.

We all snickered as she ran around and looked at all of the stuff that had been collecting dust. "I can't wait to use these," she said and Dark Flame rubbed her head. "Calm down kid, you got plenty of time," he said, "Besides, I need a lab assistant."

She squealed again and we had to plug his ears from the sound. "Sorry," she said while blushing. "Come on," Dark Flame said and led us to a large computer. "We need to send a message for them to come home," he said, "Perseus, care to do the honors."

I walked up, proudly as he pressed a button and I started to speak.

"To all members of the Chaotic Legion or descendants of them. Alpha Primer has been revived and it's cities and homes restored. The Celestial Fortress has been returned home and the Angels of Chaos have been to restored. It is time to come home, but to those who approach our home with hostile intent. We will defend our home and it's people."

"Recorded," Dark Flame said, "And sent across the com." "What now," Zoe asked. "Now we wait for them to get the message and come here," Chaos said. "So we get to live here now," I asked, "Because camp's grown on me again." "Well not necessarily," Dark Flame said, "Your ship is still in the camp, is it not."

"Alright," Nate said and high-fived Crystal. "My lady," a Chaotic soldier asked as he ran in. "Yes," mom answered. "Several ships have already arrived," he said. "People are already here," I said, "That was fast." "Let's go greet them," Zoe said and we all walked out of the Celestial Fortress to see ships landing in a large metal structure.

"The landing platform," Dark Flame said and we all said, "Oh." "Come on," I said and we walked through town.

* * *

**Done**

**That's it guys**

**Hope you liked it**

**It took a while, but I finished it**

**Rose: It was amazing**

**Percy: You like it because you got to kiss him**

**Rose: *Shoots him with dark matter***

**Percy: AH *Runs away***

**Me: He He He**

**Rose: Don't make me beat you too**

**Me: Uh**

**Cameron: HA HA HA**

**Joanna: Really**

**Nate: Attack of the girlfriends, RUN**

**Me: Well, see ya**

**Lord Dark Flame, signing off**


	17. The Ace of Dark Flame

**Hello again**

**Did you like the last chapter**

**I sure did**

**Rose: Any new characters**

**Me: Yes**

**Percy: Who?**

**Me: Some people you know**

**Zoe: Who?**

**Me: Oh some people and some people I know**

**Rose: Do I know them?**

**Me: Yep**

**To the chapter**

* * *

Percy POV

We arrived at the space port to see a ton of ships landing. "Can't believe they got here so fast," Tess said. "Well we are talking about different alien races with different modes of transportation," Dark Flame stated which we all snickered to as Tess blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey guys, first one's landing," Rose said and we walked over to a landing ship. It was a bit like a royal ship, gold plating lined parts of it while bluish green metal created the hull. A boarding ramp lowered and a young woman stepped off.

Rose gasped and ran to her. "No scrapping way," Dark Flame said as Rose hugged her. "Who's that," I asked. "You'll see," he said and we walked over to them. "How are you still alive, we thought he killed you," the girl said to Rose.

"Well mom brought me back," she answered. "Hey Rose, care to introduce us," I asked and she nodded. "This is Lily Sherad, she was a part of the Chaotic Legion before Dark Flame's take over." she said and Lily bowed her head. "It's an honor to meet the second Angels of Chaos," she said and looked all of us over, until she saw Dark Flame and immediately jumped onto him.

"OW, get her off," he screamed as she started beating him. "Lily, stop," Rose yelled and Lily kept punching him, but pulled out a sword and started slashing at him. "He killed the Angels, he destroyed the Chaotic Legion," she screamed. "He was being controlled by Order," I said and she stopped, then looked at us.

"Oops," she said, blushing. "Yeah, oops," Dark Flame said as he got up, "You could have just, I don't know asked why I was here! -AH!" He screamed as he noticed his missing left arm. He picked it up off the ground, metal pieces falling off as he grabbed it.

"Great, now I got to get this fixed," he said and walked off while calling Shockwave. "Is his arm... robotic," Lily asked. "Yeah, a lot happened to him while he was in exile," Rose said, "By the way, meet the new Angels." "I'm Percy Jackson," I said and shook her hand.

Everyone introduced themselves and we started walking back towards a secluded area in the space port. "What happened to you after Alpha Primer went dark," Rose asked. "Well as you know, a lot of us went into the stars," she said, "Most went with Chaos, but I headed to the uncharted regions to find any surviving Chaotic Legion members."

"Find anyone," I asked and she lowered her head. "I did, they either left to find others or died fighting with me," she said, sadly. "Oh, sorry," I said and she smiled again. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault," she said. "So what now," I asked.

"I don't know," Tess said. "Um," Nate said as he stared at Lily. "Yeah," she asked, nervously. "Are your ears pointed," he asked and we looked at Lily's ears to see they really were pointed at the end. "Whoa," Alice said, "Are you an Elf?" "Alice, Elves are myths," Crystal said.

Lily looked insulted and said, "Well actually I am." "Oh," Crystal said, embarrassed. "Yeah, Elves are a race of highly intelligent beings with special magic granted to them by Chaos," Rose said. "So they're aliens," Tess asked. "What did me and Dark Flame say about that name," Rose said.

"So why are they myths on Earth," I asked. "Elves are highly advanced in their fields of magic and technology," Rose explained, "Chaos sent them to Earth in the medieval ages to help with medical fields and aid them against the darker forces at work."

"Darker forces," Sam asked. "Yeah, my people weren't the only other race to visit Earth back then," Lily said, "Lots of other myths like Orcs and Ogres or Dwarves and Sprites, even Fairies." "So which were good and which were evil," Nate asked.

"Well Dwarves were neutral, only there to mine resources," she stated, "Sprites and Fairies were divided between good and evil, some wanted to dominate while others wanted to stop them." "Well that's cool, but what was your position in the Chaotic Legion," I asked her.

"I was warrior class, one of the best," she said and Rose laughed. "One of, you were the best besides Dark Flame," Rose said, "I joined a couple years after my dad died, Lily here showed me the ropes." "So where were you when Dark Flame attacked," Joanna asked and she frowned. "I was fighting along some soldiers, but Dark Flame waved his sword and knocked us out," she said.

"Well sounds like you guys are the best of friends," Tess said and they laughed. "Yeah, to bad you didn't qualify for an Angel of Chaos," Rose said. "I was hoping to be with you guys though," Lily said. "So is the story about Santa having Elf helpers real," Nate asked and we all face palmed.

"Well kinda," Rose said, "The real Santa, Saint Nicholas sparked a whole age of stuff and the Chaotic Legion went crazy over joking of how Elves could make toys in a snap." Lily frowned at her and said, "You made fun of me, didn't't you." "No, of course not," Rose lied, but Lily's glare burned through her, "Fine, I may have said some stuff."

Lily playfully punched her arm and said, "I'm going to get you back later." "Hey guys, look who's back," Tess said and pointed at Dark Flame as he made his way to us, rubbing his newly attached arm. "Hey Dark Flame," Lily said, "I'm sorry about, you know cutting off your arm."

"It's alright," he said as he adjusted it some more. "So what happened while I was gone," she asked. We explained how I had been betrayed by the gods and how I became the first Angel of Chaos along with Cameron and Joanna. We talked about how Dark Flame had been using everyone to free him and how we gained Nate and Sam along with Crystal and Tess.

Also how Dark Flame escaped deep space, but also how we beat him and we revived Rose, then freed Dark Flame from Order's control. Also how Dark Flame created the Regeneration potion and revived Alpha Primer. "That's a pretty long story," she said.

"So where to now," she asked. "Well we should go see where you fit in on Alpha Primer," Dark Flame said and led us back to the Celestial Fortress. "So I guess your back in the Chaotic Legion," I asked and she nodded. "Let's go see Chaos so she can reinstate you," Dark Flame said and we walked back to Chaos' office.

"Lily Sherad, it's good to have you back," Chaos said as we entered her office. "Thank you, my lady," Lily said and bowed. "So let's see, we have many open positions still," Chaos said, "Commanders, Captains, Officers, Lieutena- ," she was stopped when a Chaotic soldier ran into the room.

"My lady," he screamed and we all turned around to see him. "Yes," mom said and he pulled out a letter. "Urgent message from the Olympians," he said. "What is it," Crystal asked, annoyed. Chaos created an IM and we looked through to see Athena in there, a worried look on her face.

"Yes Athena," she asked. "We are under attack by your brother," she said, "After we returned to Earth, we discovered that Order had been using a demigod with considerable power to decimate our forces." "What demigod," I asked. "We don't know, just that this demigod girl has the power to drive anyone insane with just a look into her eyes," she answered.

"That sounds familiar," Rose said. "Can you show us this child," Chaos asked and Athena nodded. "Order took control of the mortals' TVs and broadcast her across the world," she said and a picture of a teenage girl appeared. She had short black hair like Rose and black colored lips, but her eyes were a ghostly blue and she wore a skin tight one piece suit.

It had long sleeves going down to her wrists, but she had no sleeves for her legs. She wore black boots and the suit had one side black and another white. "By the Allspark," Dark Flame said, "Ace." "Ace," Cameron asked. "Ace is a demigod daughter of a daughter of Thesis and a son of Tartarus," Chaos said.

"Wait, Thesis, the god of creation," Sam said. "Yes, back then, before the Great War even the most powerful of Primordials had children," she said. "So how did this, Ace get this power," Joanna asked. "Most children of the immortals have one of their parent's powers in their child, but Ace is different," Dark Flame said.

"How different," I asked. "Instead of gaining the power of creation or control over monsters, the powers mixed into one," he said. "Her power to cause insanity by just a look in the eye," Athena said and Dark Flame nodded. "Wait, you said she was before your take over, what happened to her and how is she still alive," Crystal asked.

Chaos looked down in sadness, then said, "Her parents died in battle, but we took her in and tried to see if her power could be used as a weapon against hostile forces." "You turned her into a weapon," I said. "No, she disappeared without a trace," Rose said, "We don't know what happened to her."

"I do," Dark Flame said and we all looked at him. "What, people said she escaped," Chaos stated. "She did, I helped her," he said and we all gasped. "What," Chaos asked, "You did what!" "She was being used as a science project and I gave her a new home," he argued.

"Um guys," Lily said, "Not to interrupt, but Ace is kinda turning everyone on Earth insane." Dark Flame and Chaos glared at each other before we all walked out of the room. "What did you do," Rose asked him after a while. He sighed and spoke, "I freed her from the laboratory they were testing her in and sent her to Earth, but it would seem Order discovered that in my mind and is using her against us."

"We have to stop her," I said and he nodded. "If we do not stop her now, she could destroy Earth," he said. "How, she just turns people insane, right," Nate asked. "No, I did my own, more humane test on her," he said, "Her powers can evolve to the point where she can telepathicaly change the area around her, what was once illusions will merge with reality."

"That sounds bad," Cameron said. "Dark Flame, I don't know what to do about your actions, but we need to stop her and the only way is to kill her," Lily said and Dark Flame stopped. "I won't kill her," he said and they started having a full blown argument.

"She is a menace," Lily screamed. "I took care of her since she was just a kid," he argued. "What is she, your daughter," she argued. "She might as well be," he said and we all stood there, silent. "Let's go," he snarled and we followed him out to where mom opened a portal.

"Their argument," Zoe said, "Is it personal?" "Well yes," Rose said, "They have a bit of a rivalry and when Dark Flame went power mad it escalated to pure hatred." "They practically want to murder each other," I asked and she nodded. We walked through the wormhole and appeared in Camp Half Blood where campers were running around.

"Have they gone mad," Joanna asked. "Yes," Dark Flame stated, "They saw Ace's power and went insane." "Where's Chiron though," Cameron said and we all looked around for the centaur. "Guys," Crystal said and we walked into the Big House to see Chiron in his wheelchair, watching TV.

"Chiron, what are you doing," I asked, but he just kept staring. "Um guys," Nate said and pointed to the TV to show Ace with her eyes in a hypnotic form with one circle being yellow and another being a dark orange. "DON'T LOOK," Dark Flame yelled and we looked away, except Nate who stared at the screen.

"Oh slag," Dark Flame said, "He's insane now." "How do you know, maybe he's just stunned," Sam said, but suddenly Nate screamed like a little girl and ran into the wall. "Yep, insane, good thing he's unconscious," he said, "We need to find Ace and turn her off." "You know we have to kill her right," I said and he nodded.

"Then I have to do it," he said. "What, why," Rose asked. "Because she knows me, she'll let me get close to her," he explained. "Where would they broadcast this from anyway," Lily asked. "I know," Dark Flame said and called for a Space Bridge from Soundwave.

We entered the portal and reappeared in Hollywood. "Oh," we all said. "Split up and look for her, she could be anywhere," Dark Flame said. "Or over there," Alice said and pointed at a sign on a building that said, "INSANITY!" "Well that works too," I said.

Soon we were at the entrance, weapons out and powers on. "Plan," I asked. "We fight our way to the last line of defense and I'll go further from there," Dark Flame said and we nodded. "Alice," I said and she nodded. She activated her wings so she was hovering above the ground and shot Crescent Rose, blowing open the door.

"CHARGE," Lily yelled and ran forward, slicing a hellhound in half. "She always was head strong," Rose said and fired a bolt of dark matter that incinerated a hellhound. We started fighting our way to the studio when a armored Laistrygonian giant stepped in front of us, it carried a one bladed axe which the blade glowed a burning red.

"That's new," Tess said and we jumped back as he slammed the axe down where we were a second ago and the ground exploded like a volcano because fire erupted from the ground. "Percy," I heard and saw Zoe, "Distract him so I can fire at the chinks in his armor!" I nodded and activated my special ability, firing a large ball of dark matter that knocked him back.

"The armor's resistant to dark matter," I said and Rose nodded, then backed up. I watched Dark Flame fly around it, firing his fusion cannon. "Percy," I heard again and saw Zoe activating her special ability. She shot a swarm of arrows that went directly through the chinks in the giant's armor.

It roared in pain and fell down, but it didn't turn into dust. "What the, it's not dead," I asked. "No, it is," Dark Flame said, "But it's not a monster, it's and illusion." Suddenly the room changed, the metal walls turned into wood and the ground was covered in mud.

"Ace's powers have evolved," he gasped. Suddenly, several Earthborn rose from the mud and shot balls of stone at us from their hands. "She's just cheating now," Tess said. "Dark Flame, go take her down while we deal with this," I ordered him and he nodded, then flew up and off.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

I flew down the halls, headed to the studio. Suddenly, a pole extended at the end of the hall and I tried to slow down, but failed. "Slag," I said as I clotheslined on it. I hit the ground and slid across the floor, straight into Vert Marek. "You," I bellowed and grabbed him by the neck.

"Hello my lord," he mocked. "What are you doing here," I demanded. "Order offered me a better position than your servant," he said. "I'll kill you," I said. "I don't think so," he said, "Oh Ace, care to teach your friend a lesson." I looked in horror behind him to see the little girl I rescued all those years ago, using her power against me.

"No," I murmured as she used her insanity power on me. The floor seemed to quake as I stumbled back, seeing Ace grow ten times taller and watching Vert walk over with a knife. He stabbed me through the abdomen and I gasped in pain.

"No," I murmured again as I fell to the ground. "Your just a weak fool, I should have lead the Decepticons, I could have ended Chaos then and there if you hadn't interrupted," he said, his voice echoing because of Ace's power. He grabbed a pole with a light on it and raised it like a hammer.

"These our the last moments, huh," I thought, "But how is he not being affected by her power." Then it hit me and I reached into his pocket. I pulled out the device Chaos used to not be afflicted by Ace's insanity look. She stopped using her power and looked at Vert, her small, black colored lips in a small frown.

"Uh... it's a safety measure," he lied, but she got up and stalked to him. He backed up, knowing full well the extent of her power. "I'm not afraid of you," she said as she walked slowly to him, the ground breaking apart as she stepped on it, "I know what it's like to be afraid and what it's like to frighten, that's why I'm not afraid of you."

"Please, don't," he begged and went into a fetal position next to the wall. "Do what," she asked, calmly as she brushed his hair with her small hand. He got some of his courage back as I slowly got up, gripping my abdomen. "See master, she knows that I am a far stronger being than yo- AH," he screamed as Ace used her power on him.

He fell onto the ground, saliva drooling out of his mouth. I stumbled over and checked for a pulse. "He's gone... you killed him," I said and she nodded. "I had to do it or he'd talk bad about you some more," she said. "Last I check I was defending you," I said.

"Yeah, but I never believed them, not really," she said. "So do you understand what has to happen next," I asked and she nodded. "I'm telepathic, remember I read your ming before you came in," Ace said, "That's how I knew you wouldn't kill me."

"If I don't they'll kill you," I said. "Yeah, but you have another way," she said, "A contingency plan if this ever happened." "You'll have to turn off the illusions first," I said and she nodded. The ground rebuilt itself, everything returned to it's original form. "Yes, it would seem I must activate it now," I said and pulled out a needle.

* * *

Percy POV

We finished fighting the boulder firing Earthborn when they crumbled into dirt and blew away into the wind. The walls and floor returned to normal and the doors opened to show Dark Flame walking out with Ace in his arms. "Dark Flame," I murmured and we all walked to him.

"It's over," he said and called for a Space Bridge. Soon we were back at the Celestial Fortress where we were getting reports of the Apollo campers tending to the injured. "Just got a report," Cameron said, "No casualties, only wounded." "Good," I said, "How's Nate?" "They got him in the infirmary, his head's patched up," he answered.

"How's Dark Flame," he asked. "Still mourning Ace's death at his hands," I said as we all looked at Light's Approach where Dark Flame was.

* * *

Dark Flame POV

I looked at Ace's "lifeless" body on my bed and smiled. "They bought it kid," I said and pulled out a second needle, then injected it into her blood veins. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. "It worked," she said and got up. "Indeed it did," I said as I discarded the used needle.

* * *

***Flashback***

I pulled out the needle and prepared to inject it. "What is it," she asked. "It's a nullified poison that will put you in a comatose state until I can use a second needle with the Regeneration potion to heal you," I said and she nodded. "Do it," she said and I injected the poison into her.

***Flashback End***

* * *

"So where to now," she asked. "Your going to stay in New York, right under Chaos' nose," I said and she smiled. "Okay," she said and I called for a Space Bridge. "I bought you an apartment and got you a Lotus Casino card," I said and handed her the infinite funds card.

"Thanks," she said and walked through the Space Bridge, to her new life. "I knew you didn't kill her," I heard and turned around to see Rose at the door. "Rose, how much did you see," I asked. "All of it, don't worry I won't tell mom," she said, "I just want to know why you went through so much to save her?"

"Because she was like me, when I lost my parents to the war," I said, "I didn't want her to walk down the same path I did." "There's another reason too," she said, "I can tell." I sighed and said, "I don't know, she was the closest thing I had so far to family."

"You have the other Angels, you have me," she said and we both blushed. "Well yeah, but she was like a daughter to me," I said. "What if you had a real daughter," she said as her face heated up some more. "What," I asked. "You know an actual daughter," she said and I got it.

My face heated up too and we stood there, looking at each other as we thought about it. "I don't know," I said. "What," she asked, "Afraid that I'll tear you apart with dark matter." "Actually I'm afraid of your mom, she almost tore me apart when you fell asleep with me in my room," I said, "She'd probably rip out my spark and crush it in front of my optics!"

"Isn't it worth it though, a family again," she asked. "Not if I'm dead, how are you going to explain to our kid that grandma ripped out my spark," I argued. She gritted her teeth in anger and put her face in mine. "Dark Flame," she growled.

"What," I asked and she kissed me. "Shut up," she stated and we fell onto the bed.

* * *

**Done**

**Did you like this chapter**

**I most certainly did**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
(Please do All of the Above)**

**Sincerely,  
Lord Dark Flame**


	18. The Magic is Strong

**Welcome back viewers**

**Did you like the last chapter?  
(Apologies to viewers who don't like lemons or references to lemons)**

**Not much to say here**

**Percy: What about the magic**

**Me: It's the title, I don't need to talk about that**

**Lily: Are you sure**

**Me: All of you will find out what it means**

**So let's just start**

* * *

Percy POV

I woke up the next day and saw Zoe next to me. "Hey," I said and she woke up. "What," she asked. "I'm just saying hey," I said again and she playfully punched me in the arm. "Wake me up later," she said. "What happened to the Hunters of Artemis wake up call," I asked.

"Oh, go make some blue pancakes," she said and threw a pillow at me. I laughed and got dressed, then walked out of my room. I walked down the metal halls and towards the lift when I noticed Dark Flame's door open. "Hm, must have fell asleep before he closed it," I thought and was about to close it when I heard the unmistakable noise of Rose's snore.

"No way," I thought and turned on the lights to show Dark Flame and Rose in the bed, naked except for the blanket on them. "By Chaos," I murmured, but it was enough for Dark Flame to wake up. "Percy, go away," he said, groggery. He turned over and wrapped his arms around my half-sister.

His eyes snapped open when he felt what he was hugging and he looked wide eyed from her to me. I was trying my hardest to stifle my laughing fit, but I was on the verge of failing. "Get out," he mouthed and I closed the door, then started laughing.

"What," Zoe asked as she walked out of my room in her usual hoodie. I whispered what I saw into her ear and her eyes widened as she gasped. Suddenly the door opened, then Dark Flame and Rose stepped out. They both had frizzy hair and crimson faces.

"Lady Chaos is going to kill me," he said, fear in his voice. "For sleeping with his daughter," I asked and he nodded. "She about ripped off my arms when Rose just fell asleep in my room back then," he said and we all gulped. "I feel sorry for you," Zoe said.

"What'd he do," Tess asked as she walked out of her room. "Um," we all said, unsure of what to tell the teenage Angel. "Well he and I um," Rose stuttered. "He slept with you didn't he," she asked and we all nodded. "YOU DID WHAT," we heard a familiar voice scream and Dark Flame ran away as Chaos chased after him.

"NO, please have mercy," Dark Flame screamed as she dragged him away. "I hope those wings feel nice on you because I'm going to rip them off again," she said, but Rose stood in front of our mom. "Mom, what did we talk about after the first incident," she asked.

"But," Chaos stuttered and sighed. "If he hurts you, I will kill him," she said and was about to walk away when she stopped. "Oh, I forgot why I came here," she said and turned around, "I have another mission for you." "What," we all asked.

"It concerns Lily's sister," she said. "My sister," a voice gasped and we all saw Lily come out of her room, "Is she still alive?" Chaos nodded, sadly and said, "For now." "What do you mean," Zoe asked. "Yeah and who's your sister," I asked. Lily sighed and said, "Me and my sister, Purity don't get along well because while I use swords, she prefers magic."

"So what happened to her," I asked. "During Dark Flame's take over, after Alpha Primer went dark she and I went our separate ways," she explained, "We never mended our ways, so I suppose we're still enemies." She was looking down now in sadness and Rose was comforting her.

"Now might be your chance," Chaos said, "We found her." "Where," Lily asked, hopeful. "One of our troops on Earth were looking for Order's new base when they stumbled onto a camp with Gaea in it," she said, "They had a platinum blonde haired elf as a prisoner."

"We have to go get her," Lily stated and Chaos nodded. "Yes, I will open a wormhole when you are ready," she said and we all ran into our rooms to get our weapons. Soon we were back in the hall looking at Chaos as she opened a wormhole.  
Zoe had woken up everyone else and now were standing in front of the wormhole.

We walked through and we appeared in a forest. "Which way is it," I asked and Dark Flame pointed somewhere. "To the south," he said. "How do you know," Nate asked. "Because I've learned how to track," he said, "Trained a lot in the forests on Alpha Primer."

"So it's this way," we asked as we walked through the woods. "Ye- quiet," he told us as he crouched. We followed his lead as a group of hellhounds ran by. "We're close," he said and we all walked further until we came to a large camp full of monsters, rogue demigods, and Titans and Giants.

"There," Lily said, "That's the tent they described she was in." She pointed at a tent, guarded by two Laistrygonian giants. "How exactly are we suppose to get past that," Zoe asked. "I got an idea," Dark Flame said and snuck away. "Where'd he go," Rose asked.

Suddenly, there was an explosion from the opposite side of the camp and the monsters ran towards it. "Guess that's where he is," I said and we ran into the tent. There in the middle of the floor was an unconscious elf with platinum blonde hair.

She wore robes and her hair was short. Lily put a hand on her and she woke up. She screamed as she saw us and backed up. "Purity, it's me your sister," she said as she tried to calm her. "Lily," she said and hugged her, "They caught me, they started to drain me of my magic."

"Can you walk," I asked and she nodded. "Good, cause we got to get out," I stated. "AH," we heard and ran out of the tent to see a drakon chasing Dark Flame. "Run now, Talk later," he screamed as he ran by us. "Rose, pray to mom," I said and she started praying.

We waited for a moment, but nothing happened. "What's going on," Lily asked, helping Purity run. "The godly domain," Dark Flame yelled, "It's been cut off." "Chaos can't open a portal for us," Purity said, "But I can after my magic recharges."

"How long," I asked. "A couple minutes, maybe more," she said. "Then keep running," Nate yelled as the drakon kept tailing us. "That's it," Dark Flame yelled and flew up, then swung his sword as his wings lit up. The wave of energy that followed struck the monster and it roared in pain before dropping to the floor, dead.

It disintegrated into a large pile of golden dust and we stopped. "Guys," Tess said and pointed at a large Laistrygonian giant coming at us. It was armored and had a giant axe with the blade burning red. "Dude, that's like the one Ace created," Crystal said.

"I have feeling that this one's more real," I said and flew over it, then stabbed it in the head. But Riptide just bounced off it's helmet. "That's some hard armor," Rose said. "I suggest we run again," Alice stated. "Or I could do this," Dark Flame said and pulled out his arm cannon, then fired.

The laser bolt burned through the air and went through the helmet and out the back of it. It fell to the ground and turned into another pile of golden dust. "YEAH," he yelled and fist pumped while Rose face palmed. "Purity, can you open a portal yet," I asked and she nodded.

She took a deep breath and raised her hands. There was a blue spark in front of her and a golden portal opened. "Leaving already," a voice yelled and I recognized it. "No," I murmured as I watched Order walk towards us, Gaea and her children following behind.

"What are you doing here," Zoe asked. "Is it not obvious, I have aligned myself with my niece and now I will control this world," he bellowed. "That will never happen," Dark Flame stated and raised his sword. "Now. now. now, Dark Flame," he said, "We need not fight, I will allow you to leave."

"Why," Tess asked. "Because, I want you to deliver a message for my sister," he answered with a smirk, "Tell her I'm going to rebuild this world in her daughter's image." We all glared at him and walked through the portal. We reappeared back on Alpha Primer.

"Alpha Primer, it's... alive," Purity gasped. "You can thank me," Dark Flame said, but it was then she realized who he was. "YOU," she screeched and jumped onto him. "We never did tell her," Rose said as she watched Lily's sister beat up her boyfriend.

"Sis, stop," Lily said after a couple of minutes, "He's on our side again." "What," Purity asked. "Yeah, Order was controlling him," I explained and she mouthed an "Oh." She got off him and he stood up, energon leaking from several places on him.

"I'm going to go get repaired by Shockwave," he said and called a Space Bridge. "Come on," I said, "Let's go get you healed too." We led her through the streets towards the Celestial Fortress and soon we were in the infirmary, getting her patched up.

"Purity," we heard and I saw mom come over to us. "My lady," she said and bowed. "It is good to see you are alright," she said and looked around, "Where's Dark Flame?" "Oh, Purity beat him up like her sis did," I answered and Purity blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh well," Chaos said and Rose frowned. "Mom," she said and she chuckled. "Fine Rose," she said. "Lady Chaos," we heard and saw Dark Flame approach us. "Oh, hello Dark Flame," she said, "We were just talking about you." "As I heard," he said, "Did they tell you about the message?"

"Message," she asked. "Oh yeah, Order said he was going to rebuild the Earth in Gaea's image," I said and she gasped. "No, that means he's going to-," but she was cut off by Dark Flame who figured it out. "He's going to terraform the Earth," he said, eyes wide.

* * *

**Done**

**Sorry about the wait and the short chapter**

**I'm still working out the rest of the story**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
(Preferably All of the Above)**

**Lord Dark Flame, signing off**


End file.
